


The Night of Unity Day

by FrenchK



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dancing, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Hate to Love, Hiking, Jealousy, Karaoke, Kissing, Making Out, Mud, Napping, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchK/pseuds/FrenchK
Summary: Clarke and her crew tear up the local club (TonDC) to celebrate Unity Day. It's her favorite holiday and she has to uphold tradition. Nothing can hold her back from having a good time, that is, until she runs into her ex-girlfriend. Instead of letting it ruin her night, Clarke uses her quick thinking to get revenge. It's all fun and games until her method of revenge ends up being more than she bargained for.And it all started The Night of Unity Day.





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for awhile now and I'm just getting up the courage to post it.  
> I've really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it! (Is that cliche?) (I don't care, It's true!)

Clarke felt bad. She really did. Bellamy's girlfriend, Lily, had just kicked him out. She, however, didn't realize that would mean he would be staying with them "temporarily". She could hear Octavia's voice echo in her head.

Clarke had met Octavia her senior year of highschool when they were both seventeen. Clarke was the new girl, moved from across the country. They showed up wearing the same outfit, and it was history from there. Everyone knew, if you messed with one you messed with both.

Bellamy was Octavia's only brother, and only family for that matter. Their mom died a few years back, leaving a twenty three year old Bellamy to take care of Octavia. She was lucky she had just turned eighteen when it happened. When Octavia came to Clarke and Raven with her puppy dog eyes, they couldn't say no.

Raven, their other roommate, they met through an unfortunate situation. Clarke was interested in this guy named Finn their first year of college. He was such a smooth talker, telling Clarke all the things she wanted to hear. He was her first "real" relationship. She gave him everything. Unfortunately, he wasn't returning the favor. They ran into Raven at the movie theater one night. Raven had gotten suspicious and followed him, bringing her to the theater where he was meeting Clarke. Raven had slapped Clarke so hard, accusing her of being a home wrecker, when she realized that Clarke had no idea she even existed. A couple weeks after that happened, Raven had reached out to Clarke to apologize, and they ended up going for coffee and realizing they actually had alot in common. Raven spent most of her time at Octavia's and Clarke's after that. When their lease came up they decided to just make it official and find a place for all three of them.

They found a nice house in the suburbs of Arkadia. Raven and Octavia were on the top floor, and Clarke on the bottom floor. The middle floor consisting of the kitchen and living room. She agreed to take the bigger room, and pay the higher rent. She liked that she got her own bathroom. She needed the extra space to work on art projects anyways. The house was super spacious as it was. There was a second living room outside her bedroom, and since they used the main floor one the most, Bellamy was bunking on the one outside her room. She wasn't super thrilled about sharing her bathroom.

On a normal week, Clarke wouldn't have noticed. However, she was forced to notice because she was spending a lot more time at home than she usually did. Her and Lexa had gotten into a big fight again. Ending their relationship in the process. Lexa always put her work first, and Clarke respected that, but she just couldn't handle the instability amymore. The last minutes bails, the falling asleep when Clarke needed to vent. She just couldn't take it. She honestly never knew if it would stick or not. They had been breaking up a lot lately, but they were always back together within the week. It had been longer than usual, so she decided she would give her a couple more days. 

That's if she could last a couple more days with Bellamy there. She didn't know how much more she could handle, he hadn't even been there a week and he was driving her nuts. 

Clarke liked to keep organized, so when Bellamy wouldn't clean out the sink after he shaved, or he wouldn't replace the toilet paper roll, she was forced to march out and show him how it's done. He knew the best way to rile her up was to ignore her. So he usually did just that. Octavia and Raven had just come to terms with their arguing, they actually started to find it amusing. Glad that they were on a whole other floor when the bombs start going off below.

Clarke just didn't realize one person could track so much dirt. Bellamy ran his own construction business. He had been to school for carpentry and ended up being surprisingly good at it. People had asked him to do side jobs here and there until he built up a pretty good reputation. As much as Clarke didn't like him, she had to give him props for how far he had come. 

She had met him shortly after meeting Octavia for the first time. It was inevitable with how much time her and O spent together. They had gone over to the Blake house for lunch. Bellamy had dropped by to check on their mom. He pegged the nickname "Princess" on her after he found out Clarke's mom had bought a house on the upper side of Arkadia. Apparently everyone who lived there were snobs. Including Clarke. Or at least that's what he told her their first conversation.

Clarke remembers being so mad at that, Octavia apologizing on his behalf, "He just had a bad experience with a chic from over there. Don't take it personally, he can be an ass sometimes." Clarke didn't blame Octavia. She didn't have any siblings of her own so she couldn't relate.

Her mom, Dr. Abby Griffin, was a renowned surgeon, and got the opportunity of a lifetime when they offered her a position at a big city hospital, almost double her previous pay. It was just Clarke and her mom so the decision to move didn't take a lot of thought. Her mom and dad had only ever wanted one kid.  
They were both very career focused, her father being the top engineer in his field. He had passed away when she was fifteen in a work related accident. Clarke and Octavia's friendship was really solidified because of that. They always knew how the other felt when they got in a mental slump.

Clarke used her pen to flick Bellamy's dirty sock off the coffee table. If this is how he was back with Lily, she didn't blame her for giving him the boot. Clarke instantly felt bad for thinking rude thoughts on this occasion. Leave it to Bellamy to bring out the worst in her.

It was Unity Day today, so Bellamy had the weekend off. He liked to sleep in when he could. On these days, Clarke made an effort to where her shoes that clicked wherever she walked. Last week, she had brought up to him her love for tap dancing as a child, and that she was considering taking that up again. He gave her the nastiest look, Raven and Octavia were so shocked that she said that, they couldn't contain their laughter. Raven kept telling Clarke that she was glad she got on her good side when she did, because Clarke could be a straight up savage when she wanted.

Clarke skipped the shoes, opting to step extra heavy as she walked up the stairs, turning to see if she had woken Bellamy. He didn't move, she made a mental note to stomp a little louder on the way down. She collapsed into their large sectional, Raven and Octavia were already lounging there. 

Their house was deemed the party house, mostly because it was the only place big enough to host everyone comfortably. Tonight being one of those nights.

Every Unity Day they got the crew together and tore up TonDC, the local club. They went there a lot on other weekends too, but this holiday was the best one. To celebrate Unity, everyone was required to bring someone new back to the house for the after party. It started with Octavia, Raven and Clarke. They never had a problem finding people, and it ended up with them finding some friends that lasted; Monty, Jasper, Miller and Murphy.

She remembered the first year they did it, and how it kind of started. Jasper saved Octavia from a bar creep, so she invited him back to the house for drinks. Monty was his wingman, so he was not going to leave him behind. Clarke had struck up a conversation with Miller that night, he was so chill she couldn't not invite him.

The next year, was a bit of a miss for them. They had all invited people back, but everyone seemed to clash. Randomly breaking out in fights the whole night. That was the year their couch got broken, resulting in them splurging on the enormous sectional. They did manage to find Murphy that year, he was good friends with Bellamy. He was a little hard to handle at first, but he managed to chill out after he got his ass handed to him a couple times. Besides that they considered that year a scratch.

Clarke could feel that this was going to be a good year. Raven and Octavia had a bet going on who could find the hottest guy to bring home. Loser had to clean up after the party. They were overjoyed when Clarke had come to them to say she would be joining in on the bet. Clarke needed tonight, she needed a night to let loose and just enjoy herself.

They binge watched Netflix to burn the day away (Some post apocalyptic show that Clarke really wasn't a paying attention to). Only leaving the house to make a drink run for later that night. When they got back, Bellamy had finally gotten up. He was laying across Clarke's "spot" on the couch.

Octavia and Raven walked through the door first, "Bellamy, you've got a death wish," Octavia informed him. Raven egging Clarke on when she walked through the door. 

Clarke ignored him, walking over to put the beer in the fridge, "he can sit where ever he wants, he will just be sorry when there's no beer for him later." She launched a pillow at him from the other side of the couch, smacking him in the face. 

"Oh princess, please have mercy on me," he launched the pillow back at her, "I promise I'll move, anything but the beer."

She dodged it, flipping him off as he tried to hide his smile.

"For the love of Unity Day you two," Octavia picking up the rogue throw pillow, "can you just get along for one night."

"I will if he moves his lazy ass," Clarke had walked over and had propped herself on his back, where her spot was.

"I'll move my lazy ass if Clarke kisses it," Bellamy turned to try and push Clarke off, it backfired causing him to fall off instead. He jumped up, "I will get that spot back." He had grabbed the pillow from Octavia, launching it under his arm at Clarke again. She caught it, then sprawled out over the couch triumphantly. 

To be honest, she didn't even care about the spot. The day he moved in, Clarke just happened to repeatedly sit in the same spot. So being the dick that he was, he made an effort to take that spot from her. Clarke's pride made her fight back. She really only wanted it so Bellamy couldn't have it.

They managed to fit in a few more netflix episodes. Bellamy sat by Clarke's feet, trying to tickle them when she wasn't looking, trying to get her to squirm off the couch. He learned his lesson after she almost kicked him in the face.

After a couple more hours, they finally had wasted enough time. 

They gathered in O's room to pick out what dresses they were going to wear, Clarke settling on her favorite LBD. Raven picked her dark red bandage dress, and Octavia settling on an hunter green dress with mesh cut outs on the sides.

They helped each other get ready, taking turns doing each other's hair, and makeup. Clarke rarely wore makeup, so it was nice to have roomates to do it for her.

Monty and Jasper got to the house first, looking a little tipsy already, but ready to party. Miller got there second, he was ahead of the game already. He introduced everyone to his boyfriend, Bryan. Raven welcoming them by passing them each a beer. Murphy showed up last, as usual. He ran on no one's time but his own. They each pounded back a couple drinks before calling the cab's. The guys all piled in one, while the girls got their own.


	2. Bargain

TonDC was busy. Busier than any other year they had come. Raven pumped her fist as they walked in, leading the pack. More so she could scope out the crowd before Octavia could call dibs on anyone. 

They managed to grab their usual table in the back. They liked it because it was low, and had padded benches instead chairs. Also because they could all actually fit around it. Clarke agreed to be on table duty first, keeping watch so nobody would steal it.

Bellamy sat down on the bench next to her, beer in hand. If she hadn't been a little buzzed already, she probably would've made him scoot onto a different bench, "what do you want, Bellamy?"

"I noticed you're sitting in the prime spot for scoping out the crowd," he nudged her with his elbow, "just seeing what the view was like, that's all." 

"I'm sure you'll make out fine right there," Clarke took another sip of her cocktail. She was not drunk enough to banter with Bellamy in public.

"Clarke, if you wanted to make out, you just had to ask." He turned to her, attempting to steal the cherry from her cocktail.

"Fat chance, Bellamy. I wouldn't make out with you if you were the last guy on earth." She pounded back her drink so he couldn't have any, "mind watching the table while I get another drink?"

"I'll buy if you wanna grab me another beer?" He had the same puppy dog eyes as Octavia did. "fine, just don't use those stupid eyes on me again." He smiled, he knew exactly what he was doing.

Clarke walked up to the bar, ordering the two drinks. She glanced around to see if there was anyone she knew. There was. She felt her stomach drop. Lexa was here, and she was with another girl. She looked away just as Lexa turned and saw her. 

Clarke grabbed the drinks and retreated back to the table. She must have looked pretty angry because Bellamy couldn't help himself, "what? did someone grab your ass on the way over? You look pissed." Clarke passed Bellamy the cherry in this one, pounding back her cocktail in one go. 

She didn't know why, but she didn't actually care enough about annoying Bellamy to hide how she actually felt, "Try seeing your ex here with another girl." 

"Damn," Bellamy muttered, "that's rough, I'll go grab you another drink." He passed her his beer to hold.

Clarke pulled her phone out of her clutch to see if Lexa had texted her, she hadn't. This was too much for her. She was about to text Octavia to come switch her when someone sat next to her on the couch. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Lexa leaned in close so Clarke could hear her over the loud music. 

"Like hell you weren't," Clarke argued, "you know we come here every year."

"Did I know that?" She questioned, placing her hand on Clarke's upper thigh, letting out a shrill laugh, "are you done being dumb and ready to come back to me?" 

Clarke cursed at her under her breathe, "Fuck off, Lexa. I saw you with that other girl." Slapping her hand away.

She seemed amused at Clarke's change in tone, "she's no one Clarke, someone I just met." 

"Well you looked awfully close for someone that just met," Clarke was serious this time. She had considered going back to Lexa if she just apologized, but this, this was ridiculous, "I'm not gonna let you walk all over me."

Bellamy was back, passing Clarke her cocktail and taking back his beer. Lexa stared Bellamy up and down, then looking back to Clarke with wide eyes, she recognized that look. It was the same look she had all those times Clarke got hit on at the bar when they were together. "I see how it is Clarke. I'll talk to you later." She stood up, glaring at Bellamy before she walked away.

"What was that about," Bellamy asked, clearly not noticing the exchange. 

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm here with you," Clarke laughed. She passed Bellamy the cherry again and sipped at her cocktail. Doing her best to make this one last.

"Was that your ex?" Bellamy craned his neck to see if he could get a better look at her, "she looked like a bitch."

Clarke laughed at his observation, resting her hand on his forearm, "trust me. She is." 

Bellamy shook his head, smiling, "they never seem crazy until they are." Holding his beer up to clink to her glass.

"Cheers to that," Clarke met her glass to his bottle then took another swig.

Clarke for once was glad Bellamy was here. She felt so powerful. Lexa had come over to try and make her mad, and it backfired. The idea was growing more appealing by the minute. 

"Hey, I have a question" Clarke had leaned in close to Bellamy, speaking quietly.

He leaned towards her, his voice low to match hers, "and what would that be, Princess?"

"We pretend that we ARE here together. Just for tonight," she pleaded with him, "I have not seen Lexa that mad in a long time, and it was perfect."

"What's in it for me?" He smirked, taking another drink of his beer.

"An IOU?" Clarke tilted her head, of course Bellamy needed something in return. 

"Not good enough," he replied, moving to get up.

She panicked, "I'll buy you a case of beer?" 

He raised his eyebrow at her, "and your spot on the couch for a month."

"A week"

"Two weeks"

"Done," Clarke bartered.

He sat back down, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, turning his head. His lips brushed against her ear. "your wish is my command."

That sent a shiver down her spine. Damn. What had she gotten herself into?


	3. Act One

Clarke felt a little weird being this close to Bellamy. She's the one who asked for it though so she couldn't back out now. She decided to text Raven and Octavia to fill them in, just in case Lexa decided to corner them.

Octavia got to the table first, holding onto a tall, muscular man that looked like a model. She sat down, pulling him down beside her. Strong for a girl her size. "Okay, how are you and Bellamy fake dating? You can't even stand each other on a good day, none the less fool someone into thinking your dating." 

Raven cut in before Clarke could explain, "LOOK AT THE HAPPY COUPLE," loud enough that anyone in a three meter radius could hear. She was holding onto a guy with blond hair, and broad shoulders. Raven and Octavia glared at each other before laughing. They may have tied on their bet. Clarke wasn't sure if Bellamy even counted towards the bet. They took a second to introduce their guys to each other, Lincoln with Octavia, and Wick with Raven.

After their introductions, Clarke tugged Raven down so she could explain it to both of them. When she finished, Raven couldn't help but curse at her, "that bitch, do you need me to go fight her?"

Octavia just nodded, "yeah Clarke, she can't talk to you like that."

Clarke just shook her head, "No, I just saw how mad she was when she saw me with Bellamy, so this might just be the perfect revenge."

Octavia patted Bellamy on the shoulder, "Live it up while you can bro, you'll never catch anyone as good as Clarke every again." 

"Funny, O" he muttered. Playfully pushing her shoulder. 

"How about you guys go dance?" She grinned. Raven started chanting "Dance" behind her. Clarke realized they were going to make them both suffer for all the fighting they had been doing lately, "Me and Lincoln can watch the table." Shooing Clarke and Bellamy off to the dance floor.

Bellamy walked ahead of her, guiding her through the crowd, holding her hand. Holding his hand felt weird. This whole situation was weird. They were surprisingly soft for a construction worker though, he must wear gloves while he works. Her mind wandered.

She didn't get a chance to think about it too much because they had reached the middle of the dance floor. 

Smart, she thought, in the middle where everyone could see them. 

Bellamy had spun Clarke around so her back was against his chest. Bellamy placing his hands on her hips, pulling her body into his. Their bodies moving in sync to the music. Clarke was thoroughly surprised. 

"Well I'll be damned Bellamy Blake, you actually know how to dance." She put one hand over his on her hip, then threw the other up in the air, settling it behind his neck. Rolling her head back onto his shoulder, pressing a light kiss onto his cheek. 

She really hoped Lexa was watching them. Or she just put her lips on Bellamy Blake for nothing. He smirked. She hoped he had forgotten about her "last guy on earth" comment from earlier.

They continued to bump and grind to the pulse of the music. When the beat changed, he spun her around so they were chest to chest. He moved his hand down, tracing down her spine until it was resting on her ass, tapping it a couple times before moving it back up to her lower back, "you know, you're not so bad yourself."

"Touch my ass one more time," She scolded him, trying to hide her smile, "wait, were you referring to my ass or my dancing?"

He pulled her close, their faces just inches apart, his breathe hot on her ear, "I'll let you decide." She melted in his arms. He's getting pretty ballsy, she thought. She never thought that Bellamy Blake would ever be able to turn her on like this.

She brought her hand up to touch his face, sliding her hand down, feeling his toned abs under his shirt. 

The alcohol was definitely setting in. She was touching Bellamy and enjoying it. The buzz was vibrating throughout her body. She had never been this close to him before. She had also never been this drunk around him before. But damn, he was pretty hot, alcohol or not. With their constant bickering she just never saw him in any other way, besides the annoying older brother of her best friend.

He moved his face closer, touching his forehead to hers. Swaying with her body to the beat. A charge rippled through her. She couldn't help herself. She placed a hand behind his neck, pulling his mouth against hers. She sighed against his lips. Great another thing he's good at. 

Their dancing slowed. She wrapped both arms around his neck. In return, he wrapped one arm around her back, his hand cupping just below her neck. He pressed his other hand on her lower back holding her flat against him. Her chest pressing into his. Clarke's head was spinning, but maybe that was from the strobe lights flashing around them. 

The world seemed to freeze, the music turning into a distant hum. Her tongue swirled around his, their lips fervently moving, desperate for more. She only pulled away when someone bumped into them. Resting her forehead against his, catching her breathe. 

She opened her eyes slowly, scared for the reaction. Bellamy was staring at her, confused at to what just happened, but seemingly hungry for more. She was sure her face read the same. Clarke knew this would be an awkward conversation. One she did not want to have right now. She was actually having fun and didn't want to spoil it. 

Besides, whatever it was, it was for the sake of acting.. right? All of sudden she couldn't tell.


	4. Act Two

Clarke and Bellamy eventually made their way through the crowd back to the table. The whole crew was practically there. Jasper had already passed out on the bench. Monty had his arm wrapped around some blonde girl, hands entertwined, talking among themshelves. Bryan and Miller were pacing themselves on their beer, their faces serious as they listened to Lincoln tell a story. Octavia just as focused sitting on his lap. Raven and Wick had just got back with a permanent marker, opening it to draw on Jasper's face.

Clarke and Bellamy sat next to Monty. He introduced them to the girl, Harper. Bellamy spoke into Clarke's ear, asking if she wanted another drink. She nodded. Sending him off.

"When did that happen?" Monty pointed at Bellamy walking to the bar. 

Clarke could feel her cheeks flushing red, "Long story, I'll tell you when we're less drunk." 

"Sounds complicated," Harper added.

Clarke groaned, "More than you know."

Bellamy came back with a beer, and a cocktail for Clarke. He sat down, nuzzling his face into her hair. Then kissing her neck, whispering in her ear, "looks like we're killing two birds with one stone tonight."

Clarke turned to him, resting her hand on his bicep, "what do you mean?"

"Apparently all exes like to hang out at TonDC," he nodded at a tall blonde girl. She took that as an invitation to come talk to them. Bellamy wrapped his arm around Clarke, using his thumb to rub the bare skin on the side of her leg. Her dress had ridden up and was dangerously short for her liking. It was to late to adjust it.

Clarke leaned into Bellamy, "We will rediscuss terms later. Beer and couch are off the table."

He scowled at her, quickly softening his look as Lilly got closer. She had to admit, this fake dating was kind of fun. She couldn't help but feel powerful. Mostly because Lilly looked pissed.

"Bellamy," the girl nodded, unsure if she should sit or not. Folding her arms over her chest.

"Lilly," he nodded back. Focusing all his attention on Clarke, he whispered in her ear, "prepare yourself. You thought your ex was bad.." 

Clarke smiled at her. How bad can she be? 

Octavia and Raven had perked up beside her, pretending to do their own thing, ready to jump in if she needed them too. 

The look on Lilly's face was enough to make Clarke burst out laughing. This was going to get good. Clarke passed her drink to Monty. "Can I help you? Or did you just come over to gawk." 

Lilly's eyes narrowed, completely ignoring Clarke, "Looks like you found yourself a half assed version of me, pitiful when you could have the real thing," she gave Clarke the up-down, a smirk creeping on to her face, "I take it you still have my number when you're ready for a real woman?"

That did it. 

Clarke was up so fast, reaching out to punch her. Bellamy grabbing her around the waist so she couldn't get to her.

Octavia and Raven stepped in-between Lilly and Clarke. Raven shoving Lilly away from them with two hands. Wick jumping up to break them up.

"Don't you have a dick to choke on, Lilly?" Octavia's voice was like acid, "one that isn't my brother's?"

Clarke would hand it to Lilly. She at least knew when she was outnumbered. She stood her ground a little longer, shooting Clarke a glare. But Clarke's eyes were like ice, unwavering, until Lilly turned and walked away.

As she disappeared in the crowd, Raven turned to Clarke trying not to laugh, "okay, I repeat. I am so glad I'm not on your bad side." 

Clarke sat back down, her blood still boiling, Bellamy rubbing her knee to try and calm her, "you've got one hell of an ex bitch there Bellamy." Yeah, she was still pissed.

He seemed upset, "I don't want to talk about her."

"You should've let me clock her," she was a little irritated she didn't get her punch in.

"Trust me, I would've enjoyed that as much as you," he motioned towards the security guards who were eyeing her up, "they however would not have." She didn't want to admit it, but she was glad he held her back.

Monty held her drink out to her. She was glad it didn't spill in the excitement. She realized everyone at their table was staring at her, waiting for her to say something, waiting for someone to cut the tension. She decided to make a toast raising her glass into the center, "To Unity Day!"

Everyone seemed to crack a smile, clinking their glasses and bottles in the middle, repeating it after her, "To Unity Day."


	5. Secret

Everyone made it back to the house except Murphy. Monty had seen him leaving the club with a girl, so they didn't worry too much. 

It had taken both Lincoln and Bellamy to get Jasper's lanky body off the bench and into the cab. By the time he woke up he was on their couch at home. 

Clarke was so relieved when they got there, she did not want to run into anyone else's ex for the rest of the night. She had had enough for one day.

They ordered some pizzas, and blew up the air mattresses to lay across the living room. It was tradition that they watch the Unity Day movie. By the end of it everyone would usually be asleep. 

Clarke slipped away to her room to change into her PJs, reaching for her zipper to slip off her dress. It seemed to have gotten stuck. She peeked out of her room to see if anyone was close. Bellamy had just stripped off his shirt, interupting him before he could strip any more, "Uh Bellamy?" He turned at his name, "can you help me unzip, it got caught on the fabric."

"Yeah, sure" his voice was raspy. It was pretty late.

He slipped through the crack of her door. She turned around so he could reach her zipper. He moved her hair to the side, tucking it in front of her shoulder, his fingers trailing across her shoulder on the way back. His touch made her shiver. He gently tugged at the zipper, freeing the fabric. She could feel the cool air hitting her lower back as the zipper got lower, stopping just above her lower curves.

She turned around thanking him, holding her dress up, so it wouldn't fall down. He nodded, then started to walk out of her room, "wait, Bellamy," He stopped to look at her, "I just want to say thank you for tonight." 

"You're welcome," he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head, "besides, I had a pretty good time, minus all the drama." 

"Wait? What was that? Bellamy Blake returning a compliment?" Clarke was a little bit shocked. She also couldn't help but admire how defined his arms were. 

"Yeah yeah, soak it in," he had taken a couple steps closer to Clarke, "thank you, for standing up to Lilly. She's not used to people talking to her like that."

She pictured Lily in her head, instant rage, "Seriously Bellamy. Anytime. She seemed like such a cow, I don't understand how you lived with that."

The corners of his mouth turned up, "Nothing worth while."

"You're such a guy!" Realizing he had only stayed for the sex, "Plus I think you owe me! My ex didn't provoke you to fight." Clarke went to playfully shove him, but on the way her bracelet caught on her dress, yanking it away from her body. 

She was glad she had worn her black lace bra set, and not her casual ratty stuff. She had decided to dress up underneath, on the off chance of getting lucky. This was not what she had in mind.

Clarke tried to pull her dress back up but it was still stuck on her bracelet. Bellamy walked over and grabbed her wrist, gently turning it over to unclasp the latch, then detangling it from the dress. She looked at Bellamy in shock, he was so calm and gentle. She had seen a completely different side of him tonight, and she couldn't say she had any complaints. Her dress dropped to the floor as he got the bracelet free. He held the back of her hand, opening it to press her bracelet into it. He was standing less than a foot away from her. Her skin tingling where their skin touched. He rubbed her wrist where the skin was turning red. Letting his eyes wander down her body, then up to her eyes. She brought her other hand up, placing it on his, not breaking eye contact.

"How about we call it even, I helped you, you helped me.." His voice had dropped even lower. She couldn't help but feel the tingle growing behind her navel.

He stepped closer to her. She held her hand up to stop him, his abs brushing against her finger tips. She swallowed hard, staring up at him, "Bellamy, were not still fake dating, you don't have to act anymore." Her voice almost a whisper.

He glanced at her lips, "the nights not over yet, is it?"

She dropped her hand, and he closed the distance. She grabbed his face, smashing her mouth against his. Why did he have to be such a good kisser?

He pulled her against him, backing her up until her legs hit her dresser. He picked her up just below her butt, propping her up on it, her legs wrapping around his body. He groaned into her mouth, her crotch warm against his growing bulge, grinding against him to feel the friction. His hands gripping her hips, feeling every movement. 

He picked her up again, turning and laying her on the bed, lowering his body onto hers so he could grind against her better. Her hands trailed down his back, up his arms, pausing to rest on his biceps.

He broke their kiss, only so he could trail kisses down her jaw and neck. He unlatched her bra, moving his mouth down to her boobs. He flicked his tongue against her nipple making her cry out with pleasure. 

She tangled her fingers in his curly hair, pulling him back up to her mouth so she could kiss him again. Damn, he was pretty good with his mouth.

She reached up to her side table, grabbing a condom out of the drawer. She tugged at the drawstring on his sweats. She could feel how big he was and she did not want to wait any longer. It had been awhile since she had some action. He caught on to what she was doing and swiftly tugged his pants and underwear down before repositioning himself on top of her. She reached down, rolling the condom over him. She stroked him a couple times before pushing her panties aside, teasing her entrance with his length. 

"You, are , so, wet," Bellamy growled into her neck. He pushed into her, slowly thrusting in and out of her. She gasped. His length filling her up. She knew she wasn't going to last very long. She could feel herself building. She wrapped her legs around him, raising her hips for every thrust. She moaned his name, causing him to pump harder. She buried her face in his chest, her muscles contracting around his cock, releasing sweet bliss throughout her body. He pumped a couple more times before she could feel his orgasm rippling through his body too. He collapsed on top of her, propping himself up on his elbows, pushing back a strand of her hair, "we should fake date more often," he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back. 

They laid there shoulder to shoulder. Catching their breathe. She couldn't disagree with him, she hadn't felt pleasure like that in awhile and they had barely scratched the surface. 

She panicked. What was she supposed to tell O? And Raven? She turned to him, "O and Raven can't know we had sex."

"Yeah, that's probably smart," he agreed, pulling the condom off and throwing it in the metal trash by her desk. Putting his sweat pants back on and sitting on her bed, "they would never shut up about it."

Clarke threw on her booty shorts and t-shirt, "right? We're not hurting them by not telling them, were probably actually doing them a favor by not telling them." She was pacing across her room.

They sat there, agreeing to each other that they wouldn't tell anyone. 

Clarke walked over to Bellamy, standing between his legs as he sat on her bed. She brought her hands up resting them around his neck, staring at him, trying to figure out what to say next. 

He spoke first, "so, we've agreed that were not going to tell anyone.. does that mean we're going to have sex again?" He slid his hands under her shirt, grabbing her waist, rubbing circles on her hips with his thumbs, pulling her against him.

She would be an idiot if she said no. Bellamy "I'm really good at kissing and sex" Blake asking her if she wanted him to bang her again. She wanted to say yes. 

"We will have to see," she replied, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. She could see the clear disappointment in his eyes, when in reality, it was taking everything in her power not to hop on for round two. 

"On?" He pressed.

She couldn't think of a good excuse. She kissed him instead, backing off when she realized the intimacy of their position. "Just wait and see."


	6. Breakfast

Bellamy left first, joining the other in the living room. Clarke waited a bit before following. She didn't want anyone to get suspicious. Just in case anyone was even still awake.

She snuck upstairs, their living room floor looking like the floor of a bouncy castle with all the air mattresses. Almost everyone had already passed out. Clarke made her way to the kitchen, eyeing up an entire box of pizza with her name on it.

Octavia was on the couch with Lincoln, his back to her chest with her arms draped around his shoulders. She stirred as the floor creaked under Clarke's step, "where have you been?"

"Sorry O, I passed out on my bed when I was getting changed. One too many cocktails."

O nodded slowly at her, "do what you gotta do, girl. You were an animal tonight." She lazily made cat claws at Clarke before passing out again. 

Bellamy pulled up an air mattress laying it down in a clear spot. He stretched out on his stomach, wrapping his arms around his pillow.

Grabbing a blanket, she tiptoed around Miller and Bryan who were cuddled up on the air mattress closest to her couch spot. She laid down, her fatigue really sinking in. She glanced up stealing one last look at Bellamy before sleep took her.

...

When they woke up, Raven was passing everyone aspirin and orange juice to calm their headaches. Jasper was in the kitchen, singing as he, Monty, and Harper cooked breakfast for everyone. Clarke raised her head to the smell of bacon. Ushering Raven over for some pain relief. 

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Raven glanced at Bellamy across the room, then to Clarke raising her eyebrow, "hard to miss that you both skipped out on the Unity Day movie."

"We didn't do anything. And I caught the last part of the movie," she tried to play it as non chalantly as possible, "I passed out on my bed getting dressed, I came after I woke up, and passed out again up here."

"Oh, you came when you woke up? Was Bellamy napping with you?" Raven did air quotations around napping, winking like Clarke was telling her some underlying message.

Clarke grabbed a pancake and shoved it in Ravens mouth hoping that would shut her up, her muffled laughter bringing attention to them both, "you're funny Raven. Better yet, where were you?" Clarke wasn't there the whole time, but she had a feeling Raven had disappeared for a minute of her own.

Raven chewed whatever pancake was in her mouth, shoving the rest down the front of Clarke's shirt, then pointing at Wick, "no shame. I was getting in on with that beautiful bod." Clarke laughed. Raven was always so blunt.

"Hey hey hey, don't waste the delicious food!" Jasper called from the stove, flipping another pancake, "it was made with the utmost love."

Monty walked past Jasper, clapping him on the back, "please say you didn't jizz in the batter."

"No promises my party people." He joked. Pointing at each one of them with the spatula, "it's just added protein, I'm doing it for your health."

They took turns pretending to throw up, laughter erupting throughout the kitchen.

Clarke caught a glimpse of Bellamy from the corner of her eye. His gut wretching laughter a touch louder than everyone else. She smiled, biting down on her bottom lip. He really was attractive. His disheveled hair a curly mess on his head. The way his shirt stretched across his chest, ascentuating ever muscle. Those strong arms, and how he held her. His dark, brooding eyes, staring back into hers. Fuck. He caught her staring. She could feel her face flush. She broke his gaze leaning over the table, grabbing a piece of bacon and turning to talk to Octavia and Raven.

"Seeing as how Clarke had a rough night and the stakes weren't even fair, why don't we dissolve the bet and just all clean up together," Octavia suggested, stealing the bacon out of Clarke's hand, "even though I am the clear winner."

"Deal," Raven agreed, "I mean, I don't accept defeat easily, but damn girl. Where did you find Lincoln? He is one hot piece of ass."

Octavia blushed, getting defensive, "he's not just a piece of ass."

Clarke and Raven exchanged curious glances, "Spill."

Octavia grinned, pretending to zip her lips before skipping over to Lincoln and wrapping her arms around him. He put his arm around her, continuing his conversation with Miller.

"I wonder what that's about?" Clarke questioned, reaching for another piece of bacon.

"Remind me not to let her off that easy," Raven replied, snatching Clarke's bacon and eating it before she could argue.

Clarke cursed at Raven as she darted for Wick. She turned to grab another piece of bacon, abruptly running into that beautiful body she was fantasizing about earlier. She felt herself falling backwards, then his arms reaching out to grab her and steady her, "Careful Princess," he smirked, "still a little drunk I see."

"Oh piss off Bellamy," she tried to back her statement with as much audacity as she could, but it didn't seem to come as easily today. It came out more playful than rude.

"Their first fight," Jasper grasped at his heart, interupting them, "Don't worry, you'll get through it my darling couple."

Bellamy let go of Clarke, playfully swinging an arm to catch Jasper in a head lock. Jasper ducked, prancing away. Clarke rolled her eyes, then took her spot on the couch. 

They all sprawled out in the living room, digesting whatever food they got in them. Clarke was laying across her spot, and Bellamy was at the end of the couch with her feet in his lap. It didn't take long before Clarke and Bellamy's fake relationship was the topic of choice. She had a feeling that until either of them got into a relationship it was going to be a running joke.

Raven reenacted the Lilly confrontation for anyone that didn't see it. Which was just Jasper. She had everyone laughing because she was doing a horrible job. Clarke could feel Bellamy tense up at the topic.

Clarke nudged him with her foot, mouthing, "are you okay?" at him.

He nodded and turned away. She didn't really want to press any farther. At least not right now.


	7. Deal

As people dispursed, Clarke, Raven, and O pulled on the rubber gloves and started the house cleanse they were so used to.

Octavia collecting bottles and garbage, Raven vacuuming and mopping the floor, and Clarke loading the dishwasher and gathering all the towels and blankets for laundry. 

Clarke finished loading the dishwasher, and just started the first load of blankets. Octavia and Raven had no problem giving Clarke laundry duty. She enjoyed doing it. She had moved a futon couch into the room so she could relax and read while she waited to move laundry forward.

Bellamy poked his head into the laundry room, "I found a couple pillowcases when I was rolling up air mattresses." He squared up, sinking them into the hamper from the doorway. Clarke clapped, as Bellamy proceeded to bow, "thank you, thank you."

She sat up to make room for him, patting the couch next to her, "sit for a minute?"

"Yeah I guess I have been working pretty hard," he said sarcastically, leaning back on the couch with his hands behind his head, "what do you want?" Sensing the inevitable question.

"What's the deal with you and Lilly?" Clarke was genuinely curious, but didn't want to come off like she cared to much, "besides that she's crazy because who knows why anyone would want to get back with you."

Bellamy smirked at the playful jab, "she is crazy....how about you tell me what happened with your ex first, then if I think mine is worse, I'll tell you."

She contemplated his idea, "Deal, because mine honestly wasn't...isn't that bad?"

"Well the fact that you don't know whether it's over or not is the first indication that you're screwed."

Her stomach dropped at the thought, "No. No, it is over. It has to be over. We're not good for each other. We have two completely different outlooks on how life should be, and it's evident that neither one of us is willing to change." Her mind wandered to the memory of her and Lexa's last argument before the club encounter. 

"She seemed pretty motivated to get you back." Bellamy added, snapping Clarke back to reality.

"Well it won't work this time. She said exactly what I wanted to hear, and that maybe would've worked three times ago. It's old and repetitive now. I should've broke it off for good the first time." She paused, "is that enough of a sob story for you?"

He let out a low raspy laugh, "yeah, yeah sappy enough for me, I'm glad I could oblige in your revenge scheme." He leaned forward so his arms were resting on his knees, pausing before he spoke, "Lilly cheated on me with one of my workers, my right hand man." 

Clarke's eyes were wide, she was definitely not expecting that, "I'm sorry Bellamy. That's real shitty." She realized Octavia's threat last night towards Lilly wasn't empty. "If it's any consolation, you can do better than that peach. Not a lot better, but at least a tiny bit." She nudged him trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I really wasn't with her for her personality," he laughed, "This time it's for good. You know I kind of expected it from her, I didn't see it coming from him. We were pretty good friends."

"Did you fire him?" She asked.

Bellamy just shook his head, "No, he's good at what he does, and I wouldn't find anyone half as good to replace him. We're mostly good now, we fought it out and decided to put the construction business first."

Clarke couldnt help but notice how mature he had become. Very different than the rowdy party boy she witnessed when they first met. She rested her hand on his forearm, "don't let your head explode, but I think that's very mature if you."

"What are we, friends now?" The corners of his lips tugging into a smile.

"Oh God, you wish." She laughed.

"And what if I do?" He stared at his hands.

"I don't think we were meant to be friends," she nudged him again, "frienemies at best." She hoped he caught onto her sarcasm. 

"How about frienemies with benefits?" He suggested, raising an eyebrow at her.

She blushed, "dear lord Blake, are you trying to get into my pants again?"

He laughed, "I'd be lying if I said no. We can throw aside the delusions and admit we rebounded on each other last night."

Clarke wanted to get offended at that comment but she couldn't. It was technically true. On a normal day she would not have touched Bellamy Blake with a ten foot pole, "I will deny it if anyone asks," she teased.

He pushed her over, grabbing her foot as it swung up, helping her regain her balance. He used his thumbs, massaging her foot, "but that's not why I'm asking, not that kind of benefits." 

He'd sparked her interest, AND he was rubbing her feet. She decided to give him a chance to talk, "okay, you have until the end of this laundry cycle to convince me."

He took a deep breathe, "Hear me out. I had fun with you at the bar last night. When you're not being completely obnoxious I actually enjoy your company."

"You are getting a horrible start on this." She mocked.

He held his hand up in defense, "Hey now, let me finish." 

She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting patiently for the nice part.

"We make a pretty good tag team. Soo, I'm just wondering if you'd come with me to a couple of work commitments coming up. I RSVP'd for 2 and I can't change my choice now, and I would prefer not to show up alone. Plus, if you needed a date for anything I would repay the favor if you wanted me too." He stumbled over his words, obviously worried about her reaction. Clarke tried her best avoid his puppy dog eyes.

Damn. He knew how to drive a hard bargain. Foot rubs, and puppy dog eyes. She remembered her final art show exhibit and dinner coming up. It was still a couple months off, and she had planned on taking Lexa. Which was definitely not happening. Bellamy's idea might not be half bad. She wasn't convinced with him quite yet though.

"What else?" She pressed, rolling her neck from side to side, avoiding his stupid eyes.

Bellamy shifted, "and maybe drop by my worksite a few times?"

"Why would I need to do that?" She cringed thinking of all the dirt Bellamy tracks in. 

"Well.. my crews are working on a few houses and Lilly is one of the building inspector, so she stops by each job site to do inspections every so often."

Clarke smirked, realizing why Lilly was a miserable hag. Her job was to find flaws. She thought back to that feeling of power as Lilly eyed her down at the bar or maybe it was his damn puppy dog eyes, or maybe the footrubs. Either way she caved, "Okay, deal."

"Really?" Bellamy seemed a little shocked.

"You're reaction is making me seriously regret agreeing to this," she laughed nervously.

"No, don't regret it, I just thought I'd have to do more convincing," He sighed out in relief.

She put her foot back on the ground and leaned closer to him, "more convincing? I can take that back to see what else you have to offer."

He tilted his head at her, trying to hide the grin creeping onto his face, "what happened to wait and see?" Hinting at her comment the night before.

"What happened to I need more convincing?" Since they had already established the rebound aspect of their relationship, she couldn't think of any reason not to take advantage of it.

He grabbed her behind her knee, pulling her so she was laying flat on the futon. Pressing his body into her. He placed a short kiss on the corner of her mouth, then her jaw. He pulled her shirt up, kissing down her stomach. He slid his hand up her leg, cupping her ass as he continued to kiss lower. He slipped his hand in her shorts, massaging his thumb against her receptive bud. She could feel herself dampening under his touch, his fingers teasing her entrance. He shimmied her shorts down her legs, trailing kisses up her inner thigh. She gasped as he his tongue licked up her folds. He swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking then swirling, an inescapable moan leaving her lips. She wound her fingers in his hair as he thrust his tongue into her. She pulled, oh she pulled. She needed him closer. Another unbearable swipe into her, making her legs shake. "Bellamy I'm close," she sighed heavily, her breathing changing to a quick pant. He licked into her again, using his thumb to stimulate her clit. She bucked into him, as he entered her again, this time driving her over the edge. He propped up on his elbows, continuing to massage her sensitive spot, letting her ride out her orgasm. 

The laundry timer buzzed, signalling the end of the cycle. She was suddenly really glad their washing machine was loud enough to mask her sweet bliss. 

She grabbed Bellamy's face, bringing his mouth to hers, tasting herself as he slid that heavenly tongue into her mouth. She could feel his smile against her lips before he pulled away, "Would you say that was convincing enough?"

"Damn, Bellamy. You should have started with that."


	8. Girl Talk

Clarke had just finished stacking the folded towels and bed sheets into the linen cabinet when realized she hadn't checked her phone all day. 

She bolted down to her room, grabbing it off the charger. 2 missed calls, 6 unread texts.  
Both the calls were Lexa, plus five of the texts. She opened the one from her mom first.

MOM: Happy Unity Day sweetie! Come for dinner soon? 

She sighed. Figuring out a day that would work. Before replying with a brief text that she would get back to her.

She closed her eyes, bracing herself as she clicked on the remaining texts. Debating whether or not she actually wanted to read it. She gave in.

L: CLARKE, answer your phone.

L: Are you seriously with that Bellamy guy now?

L: Because I missed one stupid art show.

L: I'll be waiting for when you come crawling back to me.

L: I bet he can't make you moan like I can.

She chucked her phone across her room. Throwing her head against her pillow, before using it to muffle her screaming. That was her tipping point. 

Clarke sat up just as Raven and Octavia were tiptoeing in, holding cookie dough ice cream and three spoons.

"We come in peace, please don't hurt us," Raven joked.

"We also brought a sacrifice in the form of ice cream. So you can't tell us to go away," Octavia used the ice cream to shield her face, just in case Clarke decided to throw something else.

Clarke gave them a weak smile. They took that as the go ahead to make themselves comfy. They took their usually spot on her bed; Octavia sitting next to Clarke, leaning against her headboard, and Raven laying on her stomach across the bottom.

"We originally thought you and Bellamy got into another fight, and decided to throw things at each other," Octavia peeled the lid off the container, passing it to Clarke with a spoon, "then we realized that he isn't even here, so-"

"So what the hell did Lexa do this time?" Raven interjected.

"It wasn't-" Clarke tried to lie.

"You are a horrible liar. RAVEN, grab her phone!" Octavia shouted, sitting on Clarke to stop her from opposing.

Raven jumped up, picking up Clarke's phone from where it landed in her laundry hamper, noticing her black lacy bra in the process, holding it up, "Dang girl! This is nice! To bad you didn't get you use it."

"Raven, Phone!" O yelled to remind her, holding down a thrashing Clarke, all while keeping the ice cream from tipping.

"Right!" Raven unlocked her phone reading the text, "God, Lexa is such a twat."

Octavia jumped off her, grabbing the phone to read, "What is her problem?! She really needs lay off!"

Clark was winded from trying to escape, tears welling up in her eyes, "I think I made it worse, guys. She must of saw me with Bellamy before I saw her last night. She just wants what she can't have. I've always apologized to fix things first even when it wasn't my fault, maybe I should just apologize now, she's right. I always come back to her, it's just easier."

They both repositioned themselves on Clarke's bed, each taking a scoop of ice cream. O talking first, "No, Clarke. You have the upper hand! That is not a healthy relationship. Just because it's easier? Shes messing with your head. This time you can drop her and walk away with your dignity!"

Clarke took a spoonful of ice cream. Analyzing the texts in her head. Her and Lexa just had so much history. Lexa was mad she was with Bellamy, that meant she cared, right? And she didnt want to have to start all over. But that was such a horrible excuse to stay with someone.

"Clarke! Please don't tell me you're debating going back to her?" Raven glanced at O, Octavia nodding at her, "we didn't want to tell you this, but she left the bar with that girl she was with. Then, when we texted Murphy to ask if he was going to make it back for the movie, he mentioned that he saw Lexa going into that girls apartment. Apparently the girl he left with lives in the same building. He also said they were practically getting it on in the hallway."

"RAVEN! too much," Octavia stopped her.

"No, she needs to hear this O!" Raven argued, "Murphy's lady also said she's seen Lexa there more than a few times. One of the nights, the same night of your last art show."

Clarke dipped her spoon into the tub, getting the biggest scoop she could fit on her spoon. "No, that can't be right, she was working." Clarke was getting defensive. 

"Was she Clarke?" Octavia argued, "She never even brought it up, or apologized to you."

"Why would Murphy lie about that?" Raven added, "most of the time he's an ass, but even he wouldn't make something like this up."

Octavia rubbed Clarke's knee to comfort her, trying to figure out which way her reaction was going to go. Raven clutching onto Clarke's phone, afraid to give it back to her.

"Block her number, you can do better than her," Octavia consoled her. Clarke tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. They were right. And she was sad because she knew they were right. This was a line even Lexa couldn't bounce back from.

"All you need is some good rebound sex," Raven added, "put that lacy bra to good use!"

Clarke couldn't even think. All this time. She had put her heart on her sleeve for Lexa. For what? Any trust she had left for her was shattered. 

Bellamy walked in at that moment, mud caked on his jeans from the knees down, heading to the bathroom to clean up. He slowly started to back up when he saw them all on Clarke's bed.

"Bellamy get your ass back in here!" Raven yelled, "do you have any hot friends we don't know about?"

He seemed curious to the change of topic, "Uh. Why do you ask?"

"You do, don't you?!" Octavia said excitedly.

"Octavia. No." He pointed his finger at her.

"Not for me you jack ass, for Clarke," Octavia scolded.

Clarke groaned as she shrunk into her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"Don't be ashamed, Clarke," Raven reassuring her, "everyone does it. That's probably where Bellamy just was."

"Really, Raven?" He pointed at the mud.

"Maybe she made you work for it?" Trying to salvage her statement.

Octavia plugged her ears, "I really don't want to hear about my brother's sexual affairs." 

Clarke listened intently from under her covers. She was a little mad. Raven and O never sugar coated anything. She couldnt be that mad though because thats what she loved about them. She hated hiding stuff from them. Plus she was a horrible liar, they were going to find out sooner or later. Raven probably already knew. She really just wanted her room to herself again, she wanted to be alone. Clarke sat up, folding the blanket over, "Bellamy and I had sex."

Octavia pretended to barf, "Okay I'm out!" Grabbing the ice cream and leaving the room.

"I knew it! Jasper owes me $20!" She grinned, punching Bellamy on the shoulder as she walked out.

Clarke pulled the blankets over her head again, laying back down, seriously regretting her choice of words.

"Well that's one way to clear a room" Bellamy's voice slightly concerned, "what happened?"

"You don't really want to hear about my life problems," she tried her best to sound convincing, peeking over her covers.

"Not if you don't want to share them."

"I don't really, at least not right now." She sighed.

"That's okay. Do you need the bathroom? I need to shower," he changed the subject, pointing at his pants.

She shook her head, "Go for it."

He closed the bathroom door, his clothes dropping to the floor as the shower knob creaked as he turned it.

Rebound. Does it even count before this? She slept with Bellamy before because she needed to be touch. Not particular from where it was coming from. Lexa had barely been intimate with her the past couple months, and it almost seemed forced when she did. It now made sense that she was getting it elsewhere.

She repeated it in her head. Rebound. Bellamy is literally naked and willing in a bathroom less than 10 feet away from her.

Lexa was wrong. Oh, could he make her moan. Granted. They only had sex once, if you didn't count the oral sex. She was ashamed at how quick he had made her orgasm. Both times. She needed to work on that. She hated sneaking around though.

She dragged her feet out the bed, trudging her way up the stairs. First, she had to face the other Blake sibling.


	9. Permission

She tapped on the door, "Octavia, can we talk?"

"Yeah, come in." O replied.

Clarke opened the door a crack and Octavia motioned for her to come lay with her. She obliged, mirroring Octavia on the other side of the bed.

"I'm not mad at you, Clarke" Octavia started, "It just surprised me at first, I definitely did not see that coming."

"I'm sorry O. If it means anything we were kind of drunk." She didn't know whether to defend it or apologize.

"Unity day movie?" O asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry I lied to you. It just happened so fast."

"Stop right there. I do not want to hear details!" Octavia shushed her, "but to be fair, I'm not mad you did it. I'm more worried. Like are you guys...into each other? Or was it a one time thing?"

"What? No? We're working on this being friends thing, and we kind of rebounded on each other." Clarke tried to explain, furrowing her brow.

"You and Bellamy friends? I never thought I'd see that" O muttered, "plus Raven and I did say you needed a rebound. I guess Bellamy was the most convenient."

Clarke joked, "trust me, O. It's painful being his friend. Props to you for living with that for so long."

Octavia tried to hide her laugh, "okay, but can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You are my best friend, practically my sister. Since we were 17, Clarke! That's a pretty good track record." She paused, "I don't care what happens between you two. We are all adults. But please just keep me in mind. I'm being selfish, I know that. But I love you both, so much, and I don't want it to be awkward if you have a falling out. I like to have birthday parties, and spend holidays together, and you and him are my only family left. I don't want it to become something where I have to choose between you and him, because I won't."

"I promise, Octavia." Clarke agreed, "and just one other thing. He asked me to go to some work events with him, he couldn't change his RSVP. If you don't want me to I won't though."

"He probably RSVP'd for him and Lilly," Octavia realized, "No you should go, but only if you let me help you get ready, some of those events are kind of fancy!"

Clarke smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good!" She held her arms out so Clarke could hug her.

Raven walked in as Clarke was pulling away from the hug, "Two Blake's in one week? Clarke you're greedy!" Jumping between them and sprawling out. They all burst out laughing, Octavia smacking Raven with her pillow to scold her.

"Actually. Now that we're here.." Raven trailed off.

Clarke remembered they needed to grill her on Lincoln, "you have some explaining to do."

"Lincoln," Raven added.

Octavia threw her head back, knowing she was not getting out of this one, "okay, okay. I picked up a self defense class," she started to blush, "he's my instructor."

"You naughty girl you!" Raven laughed.

"Of course he's smitten by you," Clarke couldn't help but laugh, "you probably could take him!"

"One word," Octavia smiled, "Bellamy. We had one bathroom in our house and he liked to use all the hot water. I had to learn to hold my own!"

"Thanks for the heads up," Clarke noticed, "I will shower in the morning then."

"Or just go join him, conserve water!" Raven teased as Octavia plugged her ears.

"I need some girl time. Tell us more about Lincoln." Clarke put her hand over Ravens mouth to quiet her. Raven biting her to get free.

O's face lit up at the mention of his name, "okay, well besides the fact he's insanely gorgeous..."

Octavia talked about how she was in an all women's class. ALL the women swooned over him, probably only taking the class to try and hit on him. Not her though. She told them how he his eyes went wide the first time she punched into the mat he was holding, shaking his hand out because he was not expecting her energy. Her classes had just ended, so she invited him to the club on Unity Night to get to know him better. She was pretty glad that he agreed.

Raven and Clarke decided they wanted to get to know him better. If O was serious about him, he would need their stamp of approval too. They decided to plan a Karaoke and Wings Wednesday night. They sent out a mass text to invite the rest of the crew.

"Looks like everyones free!" O exclaimed as the texts came back with positive responses, "You should invite Wick, Raven!"

"Should I? I mean we work together. I'm not really looking for anything serious, I don't want to give him the wrong vibe, you know?" Raven contemplated. 

"Okay, I think you both cheated on our contest," Clarke accused, "you didn't find your guys at the bar, you invited them!"

They exchanged side glances before laughing. This past Unity Day was such a gong show.

\---

Clarke crept downstairs, deciding to be nice and let Bellamy sleep instead of clunking around. 

"Clarke?" Bellamy said groggily as he sat up from the couch."

"Oh you're awake," she was surprised, "did I wake you?"

"No I was awake, I was waiting to go talk to O. See how bad the damage was," he laughed.

"Surprisingly she's not mad," Clarke trailed off, "but we need to lay out some ground rules."

"No feelings," he said.

"Exactly," she agreed, nodding, "O's worried we're going to have a falling out and that she'll have to choose between us."

"It's not like that though, right?" He questioned, "please don't tell me you've fallen in love with me after one night."

"So in love!" Clarke pretended to swooned, "and not saying that it is going to happen, but if one of us *cough* which won't be me *cough* gets feelings. They need to back off immediately."

"You think it's going to be me whose going to get feelings?" Bellamy laughed at her.

"Well it's definitely not going to be me" Clarke pretended to be offended, holding her hand to her chest.

"Then we shouldn't have a problem," Bellamy smirked, laying back down.

"Good," She said, leaving for her bedroom.

She crawled into bed, staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Her thoughts dangerously creeping in and consuming her mind. She needed to learn to meditate or something.

The more she thought about Lexa cheating on her the more she got upset. She got up, cheeks flushed, blood boiling, opening her door a crack, "Bellamy?"

"Yes?" He didn't seem happy to be awake.

"Wanna have sex?"

"Always," he joked, not moving.

"For Christ sake Bellamy," her frustration building, "like with me, right now."

"What's the magic word?" He teased, getting up off the couch.

"Please, fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for patiently waiting. I promise. The good stuff is coming :)


	10. Chapter 10

"You alright?" He questioned her as he stepped into her room, "wanna talk about it?"

"Not right this second" she answered, closing the door behind him. Walking over to him and shoving him onto her bed.

"Angry Clarke," he propped up on his elbows, licking his lower lip, "what's it gonna be?"

"I need you to take off your clothes," her eyes burning with need, "the only thing I want to be thinking about is your cock inside of me, ramming me into tomorrow."

He stood up, stripping off his shirt, then dropping his boxers and pants in one swift movement, very much aroused by the sudden change of atmosphere, "I'll see what I can do."

Clarke stood directly in front of him, mimicking his actions. Pulling her shirt off, then dropping her shorts to the floor. Her breasts pushing against his chest.

She pushed him back a little, placing a hand on his chest, letting it slide down his abs before taking his thick, hard length in her hands. Slowly working him in hard pumps.

"You mad, princess?" He said, egging her on.

"Yeah, I am," the feelings of betrayal flooding her mind.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" His voice growing rougher by the second.

She pushed him back on the bed kneeling between his knees. Her breathe hot on his cock, licking his shaft from the base, flicking her tongue at his tip. She looked up at him through hooded lashes, his eyes dark as she met his gaze. He wanted this. Needed this. Just as much as she did. He knew this anger. Just as much as she did.

The anger of not being able to do a damn thing consumed her. She felt crazy, the adrenaline pulsing through her veins. And she was going to make sure Bellamy felt just as crazy as her.

She wrapped her fingers around the base of his length, trailing another long, painfully slow lick up his shaft before taking him into her mouth, her tongue pressing flat against him moving up and down then twirling around the tip. Clarke moaned against him as his fingers worked their way into her hair, feeling every movement, every bob of her head between his legs. She reached her hand down, rubbing her clit, feeling her slickness. She used her other hand to massage his balls, licking and sucking at him. Relishing in the masculine groans that escaped his lips. Her tongue lapsing at the salty pre cum escaping from him.

She pulled her head back, unwrapping her hand from the base of his shaft. Leaving his body vibrating with anticipation. "Clarke," he growled, angry that she stopped, "what are you-"

She cut him off, crawling on top of him, pushing him flat to her bed, straddling his hips, both hands flat in his chest. She leaned down, dragging her nose across his jawline, licking then biting at his ear.

"Clarke," his voice growing more desperate. He held onto her hips as she rubbed her pussy against his shaft, letting him feel how wet she was. He tried lifting her onto his cock but she fought him, grabbing his hands and pinning them over his head. Feeling every muscle as she trailed her hands down his arms.

"Clarke," he broke one hand free, reaching to finger her. She let him thrust two fingers into her a couple times, whimpering at his touch, but only to ready herself. She grabbed his hand again, taking his fingers and sucking them clean, moaning at the taste of herself. She was going to make him break.

"Clarke!" His voice a crazed, angry growl. He flipped her over so he was on top, trying to press himself into her. She gripped her thighs on both sides of his hips, using all her strength to keep him hovering above her, the tip of his thick, hard length teasing at her entrance. 

"Let. Me. Fuck. You," he roared. She slowly spread her legs, freeing his hips from the torcherous grip, rubbing his length into her wet folds. The sound that left his lips made her sweet spot throb. He pressed his entire body into her, burying his face in her neck as he pushed his thick cock into her tight hole. She cried out, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to stop herself from waking the entire house. 

He thrust into her, wrapping one arm behind her back. The other holding onto her ass, the need to pound deeper with each thrust.

"Yes," she whined in his ear, "more, I need more." Clarke lifted her hips to meet his. Her body responding to him each time he pushed into her. She could feel the tingle building.

She was not ready for this to be done though. She flipped them back over, trying to slowing the pace as she rode him, scratching her nails down his chest. She threw her head back as he bucked into her, her boobs bouncing with each pump.

"I'm close, please, Bellamy, please." She begged him. He flipped her back over and she wrapped her legs around him. Her ankles pressing into his backside as he rubbed into her g-spot. He pulled her hair back, biting and sucking at the sensitive spot on her neck as she cried out in sweet ecstasy. Her tight walls contracting around him. Riding out her orgasm. Bellamy thrust a couple more times letting himself go inside of her.

He didn't move from on top of her, taking a minute as they both caught their breathe. 

"Thank you," she sighed out, finally feeling her body relax.

"Let me guess," Bellamy's breathing heavy as he rolled off of her, "she cheated on you." 

"How did you.." she trailed off.

"Let's just say I had a feeling," he placed a quick kiss on her lips before returning to his couch.

Sleep came a little easier after that.

\---

She woke up to the toilet flushing, rolling over to check her clock. 6 am. Way to early. She suddenly felt bad that she had kept Bellamy up. Then again, he didn't seem to mind.

She caught him as he stepped out of the bathroom, "Hey Bellamy, can you text me the address of your worksite, I'll probably drop by today."

"Yeah sure" he seemed amused, "that good, huh?"

"Don't toot you're own horn," she groaned, "you needed that just as much as I did."

"why are you up, again? I liked when my mornings were quiet," he teased.

"Oh you know, menace roommates." She smiled, turning over to bury her face in her pillow before dozing off again.


	11. Chapter 11

Her alarm went off at 8 am. She dragged her feet out of bed, hopping into a hot shower to wash away her sleep.

Since she told Bellamy she would visit, she would probably need to dress more practical than usual. She grabbed her favorite jeans and a plain black tank top. Slipping on her Converse shoes and grabbing her bag as she slipped out the door.

She got to class by 9, she couldn't seem to focus on the lecture though. She was grateful it was short so she could focus her energy on brainstorming for her final project. She felt like she went through an entire sketchbook, drafting out rough ideas and sketches. She opted to practice certain techniques on her canvas when she couldn't get her brain to work. By the end of class she felt like she had accomplished nothing. Backing up to take a look at her work, and seeing an array of red splatters across her paintings.

Her teacher walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder, nearly making her jump out of her skin. He was old but he definitely knew his art. He was probably Clarke's favorite teacher. 

"Clarke, whatever's on your mind. Let it go," he consoled her, his voice growing quieter, "it's clouding you're creativity. This is not your best work. You're one of my better students and I'd like to see you succeed."

"You probably tell that to all your students, Professor Wallace" she tried to laugh but her frustration was too strong, "I'm trying to let it go, I really am, it's just a little harder than I thought."

"Free your mind," he repeated, pointing to her temple, "are you a puppet or a person?"

"I'm a.. I'm a person," she stammered out, surprised at his comment.

"Then don't let something, or someone, determine your emotions and feelings," He smiled, realizing she had gotten the point.

...

Clarke checked her phone for the address, typing into her GPS, shaking her head at her most current conversation. 

She felt absolutely mind fucked by Professor Wallace's comment. It was the most empowering thing she had heard for awhile, yet one of the most unsettling. She was no puppet. She was young, and free. And she most definitely could not be controlled by anyone.

She found a little coffee shop on the way to the worksite, checking if she had time to stop. It was just before noon, and she wasn't far so she figured she would grab coffee for Bellamy. Seeing as she kept him up half the night, and she desperately needed one herself. Plus it was lunch, he would probably be hungry too. She ordered two coffees and sandwiches. She remembered the time she scrunched her nose at him when she found out he drank his coffee black. She had to have two cream two sugar in hers.

She pulled up to the worksite, an almost completed house before her. She stepped out of her car glancing around to find him, balancing the coffees and the paper bag with the sandwiches. She pulled out her phone to call him. She didn't realize there would be this many men here.

Right as it started ringing, she looked up and saw him. Apparently today they were shingling the roof. Apparently everyone who was doing that was really hot and sweaty, and apparently they decided stripping off their shirts was the best way to work. She made a mental note to visit more. He waved at her as she hung up, motioning for the guys to take a half hour lunch break.

"Hot damn," she muttered to herself as she watched him scale down the ladder. His back muscles flexing as he lowered himself. His body glistening perfectly as the sun hit his skin. He quickly removed his utility belt when he reached the ground. His jeans deliciously hanging off his hips.

"I brought sandwiches for lunch but I think I'd like you instead." She tilted her head at him smiling, instinctively reaching out to touch his abs.

He laughed, flexing under her touch, "coffee, AND a sandwich? Looks like I'll have to keep you around."

"Watch out," she mocked, "its like you're falling in love with me or something." 

"Not a chance," He said after taking a sip of the coffee, scrunching up his nose, "You brought me fake coffee."

She realized she had handed him her coffee instead. "Oh princess," she mimicked him, "that one's mine." She switched them, watching his face relax as he took a sip of his own. 

"Yeah you need all that sugar in yours. I'm already sweet enough," He said, dodging her swipe at him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards the house.

He let go as they reached the path. She followed him, tripping on a wood plank as she neared the house. Bellamy turned to catch her, but he was cut off. Strange hands grabbing onto her. It made her feel uncomfortable when the hands lingered on her waist.

"Thanks," she said brushing off her clothes, "now get your hands off of me." She added coldly.

Bellamy tried to stifle a laugh.

"Damn, Bellamy, where did you find this firecracker," the guy said.

"You don't wanna know, Graham," he patted him on the shoulder, holding his hand out for her so she wouldn't trip going up the steps to the house. 

She grabbed onto Bellamy's hand, glancing back at Graham as she walked through the door. He was staring at her hand in Bellamy's. She was getting a bad vibe from him.

Clarke shook it off when she got inside. The inside of the house was exposed, the frames bare. The bones of the canvas.

He pulled up a stool for her to sit down, then leaned up against the exposed wood, handing her a sandwich from the bag.

"So, that guys a bit of a creep." Clarke said, taking her food from him. Glancing at him out the window. She scooted her stool away from the window so she couldn't see him.

"That's interesting," Bellamy smirked, unwrapping his sandwich, "he's generally pretty good with the ladies."

"What kind of ladies?" Clarke scoffed, she couldn't believe that.

"You know, normal ones. Oh, and other people's girlfriends." Bellamy said taking a bite from his sandwich.

Clarke thought about it, then realized that must be the right hand man. Graham. The co worker who was sleeping with Lilly. 

"I can't say that wasn't entertaining though," Bellamy laughed, "Graham is definitely not used to rejection. He was expecting you to swoon in his arms."

"Oh puke," she stuck her tongue out, "not my type."

"What's your type?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tall, muscular, tanned, handsome, curly brown hair, eyes that burn into your soul," she said sarcastically. Kicking at his foot. Regretting it as she hit his steel toe boot.

"Hm, doesn't sound familiar," he said stroking his chin.

She smiled at him. This was technically the first time they had hung out, away from the house, and away from the crew. She couldn't help but feel how natural it felt. I mean, he was a Blake, and her and Octavia had become such great friends. Maybe this was inevitable. 

"Earth to Clarke?" Bellamy snapped his fingers in front of her face, "you okay?"

"I just need more coffee," she covered, using her tiredness as an excuse. Drinking the last in her cup.

He held up his cup but she refused, "Where's the bedroom?" She joked, "is there a bed in there yet?"

"We can't do that here" Bellamy gasped sarcastically, "how scandalous, Clarke."

She stood up, tracing her fingers across his chest, "I meant to take a nap. But I like your idea better. I'm sure the owner wouldn't mind."

"I know he wouldn't mind, but this is my workplace for now," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who's house it it anyways?" Clarke questioned. She didn't move her hands from his chest. 

He laughed, "Well. Actually. It's my house." 

Clarke looked around seeing the house in a different light, "for real? This is your house?"

"I'm offended!" He tickled at her waist, "why is that so hard to believe?"

"I believe you, I believe you" She laughed, swatting at his hands, "it's just kind of amazing. I was not expecting that. Does Octavia know?"

"Not yet," he smiled at her praise, "I want to surprise her. I'm not going to tell her until it's done. So please don't tell her."

"My lips are zipped," she agreed. Clarke realized that Bellamy still had his strong arms around her, her hands resting on biceps. He glanced down at her lips, and her lips parted instinctively.

He leaned in, and she didn't oppose. His lips moving against hers as he pushed her against the wall, pinning her body with his. She wound her fingers into his hair, gently pulling him closer. His hands exploring her body, pushing up her tank top, exposing her soft skin. His hand trailed higher, barely tucking under her bra, tracing the curve of her breast with his thumb.

"Ahem," a shrill voice that Clarke would love to forget, interupting them, "I'm here to inspect the doors and windows. You're cutting into my schedule." Lilly glanced down at her watch, tapping her foot.

"Hi Lilly!" Clarke exclaimed, fixing her shirt, "I see you didn't end up choking on a dick this weekend. That's too bad."

Lilly looked too surprised to say anything. Apparently she only had courage to back talk when she was drunk.

Bellamy hid his smile as he walked Clarke to the front door, "I'll see you later?"

"I better," Clarke grabbed on Bellamy's belt, pulling him towards her, giving him a quick but hearty kiss. 

"I have another appointment today." Lilly called from the stairs, "I'd hate if I ran out of time."

Clarke pulled away. Blowing a kiss to Lilly as she walked out the door. Her snarl of a face warming Clarke's heart. There really was nothing more fun than getting under that girls skin. 

She closed the door behind her, a smile plastered on her face, "What's a girl like you doing with Bellamy Blake?" She frowned, her eyes darting up. Graham was leaning against the railing his arm blocking her way down the steps. 

Oh, she was dealing with a major fuck boy here.

"What's it to you?" She pinched at the skin behind his bicep, pushing past him as his arm shot back.

He bit his lip, baring his teeth at her, smiling. Blatantly checking her out from head to toe. If it was meant to be sexy she definitely was not into it. "I've known Bellamy a long time, you're not like the other girls he's dated."

"I sure as hell hope not," Clarke grabbed her keys, disregarding him and heading for her car. Making am effort to not trip over the stray wood lying everywhere.

He folded his arms, smiling as she walked away. She really didn't like him.

Bellamy and Lilly walked out of the house to inspect the windows from there. She could tell he noticed the way Graham was eyeing her. Lilly seemed to notice it too. Bellamy clapped Graham on the back, motioning for him and the other men to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to all you readers! I am loving the comments, and suppport.Thank you for taking the time to write them. ❤️ Much love.


	12. Chapter 12

"Thanks for today," Bellamy was sprawled out on his couch, flipping through channels, "you know, for lunch."

"Just for lunch, huh?" Clarke laid on the floor, paper scattered around her, each with a different sketch on it. She would've done it in her room but there was not nearly enough space, "nothing else?"

He laughed, "yeah yeah, and that other stuff too."

She figured that was the best she would get out of him, "you, are, welcome." She fished for that but she was still going to bask in the praise, "so tell me again. why did you keep Graham around?" 

"Because he's not an idiot when it comes to building houses," Bellamy obviously wasn't very happy about it.

"I don't like him, at all," she pointed out, "I find it very hard to believe that you guys were friends at one point."

"Well don't let it rack your brain to much, it wasn't that great of a friendship anyways," 

"How did you meet?" She questioned.

"We apprenticed together," he answered, "and when I started my business he desperately needed a job. Not smart enough to run his own, but skilled enough to be worth hiring."

Clarke paused, "You really are a good guy for that."

"What's that, Clarke?" He teased, "are those feelings I hear?"

"Jesus, Bellamy." She crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him, "you wish."

He caught the paper out of the air, tossing it back and forth between his hands, "You did some pretty good acting today. I had at least three guys ask if they could have your number when we break up." he made air quotations around "break up".

"Don't give it to them," Clarke groaned, adding, "Plus it wasn't that hard. I'll take sexy, shirtless construction worker any day of the week."

"Well you'll have to swing by more often then," he seemed to like that idea.

"I just might," she looked up, a grin on her face as they made eye contact. She dropped her gaze, using her hair to cover the blush creeping on her face. 

What is going on, she thought. Why did that make her so happy. And Bellamy making her blush? She shook it off.

After a minute of silence, Clarke glanced back up at Bellamy, "So..what did Lilly say after I left?"

He tried to surpress his smile, "you honestly don't want to know." 

"That good? You have to tell me now," She argued.

"I do not," he sat up, getting ready to defend himself, but Clarke didn't budge, she just sat biding her time.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me then," she pursed her lips, pretending to be mad.

"Really though, it wasn't very intelligent," he tried to justify it.

Clarke ignored him, sketching away in he notepad.

"It was worse than what she said at the club," he added.

She turned her back to him, continuing her drawing.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?" He laughed.

She hid her smile, laying out on her stomach and putting her notepad on the floor, getting in some longer pencil strokes.

He turned back to his show, not saying another word, occasionally glancing towards her.

"Clarke," he called her name.

She just blissfully continued what she was doing, pretending she couldn't hear anything.

"How is this working?" he sighed out, confused by her tactic, "do you really want to know?"

She was loving this. She knew she hated it when he ignored her. Granted when he previously did it was to get a rise out of her. Lo and behold, mister high and mighty over here hated it just as much as she did.

She slightly turned her head, a little smile forming on her lips, tucking her hair behind her ear, as if she was ready for him to speak.

"Okay, first, she tried coming onto me. Then when I pushed her away, she got mad, called you a bitch, and just asked if you could please me like she could. And she did not like my answer."

Clarke turned to face him, almost laughing, "that's seriously what she said?" 

"Not even slightly kidding," he seemed relieved to hear her voice.

"Well I'll be sure to repay the compliment when I see her again," Clarke grabbed her book, facing Bellamy as she continued to draw.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Should I be mad?" She slowly lifted her eyes from her book.

"Oh uh, no," he shook his head, shaking whatever was on his mind.

"Bellamy, I'd rather be called a bitch than a pushover. So that is always a compliment to me." Clarke explained, "and, my ex said the same thing about you so I just think that's funny."

"Lexa asked if I could please you like she could?" He said surprised.

"Right?" She laughed, "we should set them up, they sound like they would be good for each other." She paused, debating whether to add this last part, "And because we're just doing this friends with benefits thing, technically you could see other people. You know? You would just have to let me know, we could stage a dramatic breakup" she tipped her head back, putting the back of her hand against her forehead.

He shifted at her comment, half heartedly laughing, "I'm not ready for another relationship. At least not for awhile. I'm just going to focus my energy on work for now."

She strangely felt a bit of relief. "Agreed," she nodded, "I do need to focus on school right now."

Bellamy uncrumpled the paper she threw at him, analyzing her sketch, "Clarke, this is actually really good." He got off the couch, sitting beside her on the floor, picking up some of her other papers to see what she had sketched.

She froze, watching him pick up certain papers. Pursing his lips at some, and smiling at others. She didn't mind getting critiqued, but for some reason this seemed different. She picked at the corner of her notepad nervously.

"They're just quick sketches," she gazed at her work, "I'm trying to figure out what I want to do for my final project." She flipped through some of her pages, nothing really sticking out for her.

"What's wrong with these?" He asked.

"Just lacking the inspiration, I guess," she sighed, "I'll figure it out eventually." 

He perked up like he had an idea, "this Saturday." 

"What about this Saturday?" She was confused.

"Nothing," he danced around the question, "just don't plan anything."

"Okay," Clarke agreed, "but so help me if you're planning on murdering me in the back country, I will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Well if that was my plan it would be stupid to tell you." He said back snarckily.

She crumpled up another paper, hitting him in the face. 

"Hey not yet," he stopped her, uncrumpling the paper to see what was on that one, "nevermind, that's not a good one." He crumpled it up again aiming for an empty box that was in the corner. 

Clarke and Bellamy sat on the floor in the array of paper. Clarke had come to realize Bellamy actually had some valid opinions, so she was picking different sketches up and having him critique them. 

The drawings they didn't like would be crumpled up and they would take turns trying to throw them in the box. Clarke kept score in her sketchbook, proud of herself for keeping up to him.

As they crumpled up the last paper, Clarke and Bellamy were tied, and it was Bellamy's turn to shoot. 

"Wait," Clarke held up her hand up to stop him, "what are the stakes?"

"If I score, I win, if I miss, you win." He lined up his shot.

"But what should the winner get?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy smiled at her, "how about we let the winner decide?"

Clarke could see where this was going, "Deal."

The paper left his hand, coming up short, and hitting the lip of the box, falling beside it.

Clarke smiled, moving to straddle his lap, "you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "so you win. I owe you a prize." 

Clarke russled his hair, twisting a curl around her finger, "well there's one thing I had in mind.." she trailed off, "but I'm going to keep this in my back pocket, for when I really need it. It's basically a wild card."

Bellamy pulled Clarke's notepad over, using one hand to keep Clarke from leaving his lap, the other to write her a note. Then closing the book so she couldn't see it, sliding it across the floor out of reach.

"What did you write?" she questioned 

He smiled, "don't worry about it."

She stared at him, then bolted for the book. He grabbed onto her leg, both of them falling against the floor. He pulled her leg so she was even with his body. Clarke wrestled him trying to get free, as he tried to hold her down. She managed to slip away but he grabbed onto her again, this time using his body to hold her to the floor. She realized the entire front of her body was touching Bellamy's. He braced himself on his elbows planted on either side of Clarke's head. His body weight pressing into her. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face, staring into her eyes.

"Did I say thank you for today?" His voice lower than normal.

"You did," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "but you can always say it again."

"Thank you," he leaned down, his lips barely brushing against hers.

She lifted her head up a little, touching her lips onto his. He deepened the kiss, tilting his head to get closer. She played with the hair on his neck, matching his pace, swirling her tongue around his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him as their pace quickened. He kissed her neck, rubbing his growing bulge against her so seductively.

"We should, uh, go," the way he was kissing her neck was making her lose her train of thought, "bellamy, oh, yes, there, um, lets. bed."

The front door slammed shut, heels clicking against the floor. "BELLAMY?" Octavia called from the door, "I need to talk to you."

Bellamy and Clarke groaned in unison. Clarke throwing her head back, as Bellamy hung his head down. He pushed off, standing up and climbing up the stairs. Octavia walked by, seeing Clarke from the landing, "You okay, Clarke?" She questioned, "why are you on the floor?"

Clarke sighed, almost laughing, "just some bad luck." 

"Well keep it down there because I don't need any more of it!" She called back.

\---

Clarke didn't mean to eavesdrop. Octavia just talked really loud. It's like she wanted Clarke to hear.

"Bellamy," Octavia was using her sweet voice, "can I ask you a huge favor?"

"What is it?" Bellamy answered. Concerned.

"Are you hiring any new crew members?" 

"Why, are you looking for work, O?"

She paused, Clarke knew her tactic, she was figuring out the most convincing way to say her proposition, "well, no, not me. but it would mean the world to me if would do this for me."

There it was. She was probably giving him the puppy dog eyes. Bellamy was a goner. 

He sighed, "okay, fine, who is it?"

"It's Lincoln, he got to work this morning and the gym laid everyone off. They just posted a note on the door, they didn't even have the nerve to tell them to their face." Clarke thought she heard Octavia choking back tears. Bellamy was definitely a goner.

"Does he even know anything about construction, Octavia?"

"Yes, he did a little bit before he started at the gym. And he's a fast learner." She stammered out.

Bellamy was quiet for a minute, "Fine, I'll hire him. I'm going to need his number, I'll give him a call."

"Eeee, thanks Bell!" She screamed, jumping up, "you won't regret it. I promise!"

\---

Bellamy walked back down the steps, "Comfy? 

Clarke realized she hadn't moved since he left her. He walked over to her, holding his hand out to help her up. She sighed, holding her hands out. He lifted her effortlessly to her feet. Pulling her hands above her head and running his hands down her body, stopping at her lower back. Her hands settling behind his neck. Bellamy pulled her softly against him, "so, where were we?" Leaning down and kissing her, sending fire right through her core. 

She grinned at him slyly, "I think you were in the middle of thanking me."

"Right," he kissed her lips then trailing down to her neck where she liked it, "thank you, for earlier."

"Yes. You're welcome. Um, We've already, um, been through, this," she stuttered, slowly pulling him towards her room.

"I do have to call Lincoln before it gets too late," he interjected.

"You have five minutes, and if you're not in my bedroom by then, I will just get off by myself," her sexual frustration getting the better of her.

"Jesus Christ," he cursed, his dark eyes staring into hers, "that may have been hottest thing I've ever heard."

"And not a joke," she smiled, picking up her phone, and setting the timer for five minutes. She waved it at him as she closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday Everyone!! :)  
> I can't wait to see what's going to happen on tonight's episode! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke changed into a deep purple bra set she had recently bought but hadn't used yet. Whether Bellamy was going to make it in time or not, she deserved to dress up, even if it was just for herself. She watched the timer hit ten seconds, then nine.

She got up, to prepare her little bullet vibrator. It wasn't much, but it was definitely enough. She hadn't used it for awhile. She felt silly for being a little excited. 

The timer went off, and Bellamy was not in her room. She didn't want to waste anymore time. She laid back on her bed. Making herself comfortable. 

Clarke turned it on, closing her eyes tight. She imagined Bellamy climbing down the ladder, his muscles rippling, rolling the vibrator across her nipples, humming at the sensation.

She thought of Bellamy between her legs in the laundry, running the vibrator along the inside of her thigh. Sliding the toy closer to her sweet spot, "oh, Bel-,"

She heard her door creak, her eyes shooting open, sliding the vibrator off and under her pillow. She pulled her blanket up to cover herself. Bellamy slowly closed the door behind him. Wearing just his plaid pajamas pants, "Are you-"

"Fuck, Bellamy," She yelled, "don't you knock?"

"Did you just-" he smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She blushed, throwing the blanket over her head.

"Clarke Griffin, moaning my name?" This made him way too happy. He laid down on the bed between her legs, her blanket the only thing separating them, "Don't be embarrassed, I've heard it before, so were you?"

"What? No!" She lied.

"Then what were you saying?" He asked seductively, pulling the blanket down.

She panicked. She hadn't actually thought that far. Accepting defeat. "Okay I said you're name!" She admitted, hiding her face. He tugged on the blanket, sliding it down. She successfully grabbed it before he could get it too far down.

"The princess, admitting to it?" he was definitely having way to much fun with this, "so what were you thinking about?"

"Oh my God, Bellamy, you are killing my mood," Clarke groaned.

"Not from the sounds of it," he pulled the blanket all the way down, exposing the sexy lace, "you just have to tell me exactly what you were thinking and you won't have to just imagine it."

She covered her face with her hands.

He shifted higher, resting his chin between her boobs, "you know you want to tell me, Clarke."

She ran her hands through his hair, then pulled it forward so his curly locks were covering his eyes, "sexy, shirtless construction worker?" She phrased it like a question, using her arm to shield her face. She couldn't believe she was actually telling him.

"So you did enjoy visiting me at work," he smiled, kissing along the curve of her breasts, "what else?"

"What makes you think there was more?" she was trying her best to deflate his ego.

"Because I know you're more creative then that," he found that sensitive spot on her neck, "plus it's incredibly hot."

She caved as his lips worked wonders on her neck, "Okay, there was more." He stopped kissing her so she could talk, "you know, laundry room."

"You fantasize about laundry?" He joked, "should I whisper detergent brands in your ear?"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing, "only when you really want to get me riled up." 

He leaned up kissing her, then whispering in her ear, "Tide, Downy, Gain." Then pulling back to see her face. 

She had that stupid smile plastered on it, she found she was getting it more often around Bellamy, "oh please, don't stop." He laughed at her completely sarcastic tone.

"That doesn't seem to be working," he whispered, "how about we use this?" He pulled her vibrator from under her pillow, twisting it on. 

"Hey! how did you?" She tried reaching for it but he pulled it away. 

"How about we talk less," he lifted up, pulling the blanket completely off her, taking in the sight of Clarke in her matching bra and panties, "fuck."

"Yeah that's the plan," she smiled, "are you done talking? If not I can get off on my own."

"I'm just getting started," he slid her panties down, but before he could do anything she grabbed onto his hand holding her vibrator, guiding his hand to her sensitive spots.

He moved to lay next to her on his side, his chiseled body hot against hers. He left his gaze trail down her scantily clad body. She knew what she liked, and she knew Bellamy was starting to figure that out too.

She reached behind her back, snapping off her bra, guiding his hand, rolling it across her nipples. Her breathe quickening at the sensation. She dropped one hand to rub her clit, lightly tracing figure eight's into it. Rolling the vibrator on the inside of her thighs, then up to her opening. Teasing the area around it. 

Bellamy watched Clarke with dark, curious eyes. The anticipation growing. She could feel him hard against her leg. She let go of him with her guiding hands, letting her hand drop down, stroking him through his shorts.

He dropped his mouth against hers, groaning as she slipped her hand in his shorts. Pumping him as she touched herself. She tugged at the waistband on his pants, pulling them down, his cock springing free.

She took the vibrator from his hands. He was about to protest when she rolled it along the top side of his dick, the sexiest sound of pleasure leaving his lips, "Fuck."

"I believe you told me you'd do something for me, if I told you what I was thinking?" She whispered against his lips.

He smiled, sliding down and dropping his head between her legs. She closed her eyes, grasping onto the bed, holding on for what was about to happen next. The first swipe of his tongue already had her core tingling. The second lick, making her moan with pleasure. He held onto her hand this time, leading the vibrator onto her throbbing clit. When he started fucking his tongue in and out of her she knew she was done for. She grasped onto the bed, arching her back as she felt her orgasm building. Higher, and higher. Her legs shaking, as she pushed on Bellamys head, pulling him closer, trying to get his tongue deeper inside her. Oh, how she loved that tongue. The sweet release giving her the satisfaction she was craving. He massaged her clit, letting her ride out her orgasm.

"I always keep my word," his body skimming against her as he brought his face even with hers.

She wasn't done with him yet though. She pushed Bellamy onto his back, getting on top of him. Rubbing her pussy against him, soaking his length. She kissed at his neck. Grabbing the vibrator from his hand, then rolling it along his shaft. His grip tightening on her waist with each roll. Her entrance was hovering above him, as he guided her body onto his length. It always took her off guard with how easily he filled her.

"You're. So. Big," she gasped out, rolling her head back. This seemed to put him into a frenzy. He lifted her to just his tip, before slamming her back down again. Over and over.

Her boobs were bouncing with each thrust. He couldn't help himself, he brought his hands to her breasts, massaging them, then pushing them together. He pulled her down flicking his tongue across her nipple. Her second orgasm creeping up on her. 

"Fuck, Clarke, fuck," he groaned, pounding into her again, feeling her tighten around him. Each time she brought her body down she rolled her hips, his dick deep inside her, rubbing against her favorite spot. Her orgasm erupting as she repeatedly sighed his name. This image enough to push Bellamy over the edge. He squeezed onto her ass with one last pump, bursting into her.

She pulled off of him, collapsing onto his chest. It took her a minute to catch her breathe, "I'll admit that was a little better than I imagined."

He rolled them over so she was on her back, "I'm glad I could deliver." Winking at her before getting up and dressing himself.


	14. Chapter 14

On Wednesday morning, Octavia made breakfast, jumping on Clarke to wake up and eat. She dragged her feet out of bed. She had spent all day at the studio yesterday, trying out some ideas, but nothing was really sticking. She didn't get home until everyone was asleep. The only thing worse than getting up early was getting the wrath of Octavia when you didn't eat the one thing she could cook.

When she got up the stairs, Raven was at the table, her face flat against it, "can you just slide the food into my mouth?"

"Raven!" Octavia scolded, "we are celebrating!" Raven and Clarke exchanged glances, then looked back to O.

"What are-" Clarke yawned, "we celebrating?"

"The day you officially hang out with Lincoln, as my boyfriend," Octavia smiled, "annnd because Lincoln worked for Bellamy yesterday, and Bellamy didn't kill him."

"Get it, girl!" Raven cheered, lifting her face off the table. Clarke made a mental note to ask Bellamy how that went. 

Octavia had actually outdone herself for breakfast; waffles, fruit, and whipped cream.

Clarke poured herself some orange juice taking a big drink, coughing at the taste, "O, why did you put vodka in the orange juice?"

Octavia gasped, taking a sip to see if Clarke was lying. Raven chugged her glass, "That was me, if we're doing karaoke tonight I need to start drinking now."

Clarke groaned, "guys, I completely forgot about tonight!"

"No" Raven and Octavia said at the same time.

Clarke jumped, "What?"

"You're going to bail!" Octavia whined, "you always bail around this time of year!""

"I was not going to bail," Clarke lied, "I was going to tell you how excited I am."

"Nice save, Clarke," Raven laughed, "you were going to bail."

"Okay I was going to bail!" She admitted, "but I won't because you two bitches wouldn't ever let me hear the end of it."

Octavia smeared some whipped cream on Clarke's face, "Your best bitches, and don't you forget it."

Raven flicked a blueberry at Clarke, repeating Octavia, "best bitches don't let other best bitches skip out on karaoke."

"Yeah, yeah," Clarke smiled, "best bitches."

\---

Clarke visited Bellamy at work again, stopping for coffee and sandwiches on her way over. She sat on the tailgate of Bellamy's truck, staring at his house, "how long until it's finished?"

"Six more weeks," he answered, "I'm just excited for it to be done finally."

"Why?" Clarke teased, "trouble at home?"

"Menace roommates," he smiled, playfully kicking at her dangling feet.

Graham was sitting by the house, glancing over every now and then. Clarke turned her back to the house, she didn't want to deal with Graham's annoying shit today.

"How's working with Lincoln?" Clarke asked, remembering her conversation from breakfast.

"Its only his second day, but he's a really hard worker." Bellamy shrugged, "he actually came around at a good time. I needed the extra help. Plus, O really likes him, doesn't she?"

"She really does," Clarke nodded, "which reminds me, are going to come for karaoke tonight?"

"Right, I forgot about that," he scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know if I should be going out on a Wednesday."

"Well, if I have to go, you have to go," Clarke playfully shoved his shoulder, "it's only fair."

"I don't know," he wavered.

"O will have your head on a stick if you skip out," Clarke said, "she made us breakfast this morning she was so excited."

"Okay, you convinced me," he agreed. He just didn't want to have to deal with a cranky sister, "but only if I get to pick your first karaoke song."

"What? No way!" Clarke protested, "No deal."

"Oh come on, Princess," he begged, "I promise it'll be a good one. I'll even buy you a drink first."

"Well, I've been drinking since 6" she joked, "Raven put vodka in the orange juice, what else you got?"

He stared at her, waiting for her to say she was joking, she didn't break. He raised his brow at her, "oh, you were not kidding." 

He backtracked a bit, "how about I let you pick a song for me?" he leaned on the side of the truck next to her, biting into an apple.

"Tempting," Clarke considered it, "okay deal. BUT no screamo songs, I lost my voice for a week last time."

"Please tell me someone got a video," Bellamy pleaded.

"Luckily, no" she laughed, "but there were just enough witnesses that I will never live it down. So what song?"

"Nice try, I'm not going to tell you until later," he said smiling, "a little birdie told me you might bail."

"Was that little birdie, Octavia?" Clarke questioned.

Bellamy pressed his lips together, widening his eyes, "Not telling."

"Fine, but if I get up to sing your song and then you back out for mine," she threatened, "you will be very sorry."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Bellamy joked, "plus, you of all people know I keep my word."

She blushed as she met his gaze, crumpling up her sandwich wrapper and throwing it at him, hopping off the truck. She checked her watch, "speaking of. Get to work slacker, your lunch time is up."

"How's your project coming?" He asked, closing the tailgate.

"Let's not talk about that," she sighed, "it's not."

"It'll come, Clarke, don't stress," he reached out, pulling her into a hug before she left. 

She closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, taking a deep breathe, "Thanks Bellamy."

When she opened her eyes she could see Graham staring at them again. It's was getting a little creepy. 

"I'll see you when you get home," she broke the hug, grabbing her bag and darting off. 

\---

Bellamy agreed to DD for them. He didn't want to drink too much anyways, muttering something about working on a hangover before they left. 

Lincoln had agreed, earning a nod of respect from Bellamy. He agreed to drive his truck too. Clarke went with Bellamy, picking up Jasper, Monty, and Harper on the way. Octavia and Raven going with Lincoln, picking up Miller and Bryan.

Clarke crossed her fingers they wouldn't run into any exes tonight. TonDC was not something she would like to repeat. When they got there, Murphy and his girl were holding a table. Not that it was necessary, the bar was kind of dead tonight. 

Only a few other people there, and not particularly there for the karaoke. The staff actually seemed relieved when they piled in. Clarke noticing a pretty brunette eyeing up Bellamy as they walked in.

They pushed a few tables together, right in front of the stage area. Murphy introduced Emori to the group, she dropped her eyes when he introduced her to Clarke.

Everyone took a spot around the table, passing around the song list, trying to decide what their first song was going to be. Clarke turned to Bellamy, "Okay a deals-a-deal, what song?"

Just then the cute waitress came up and asked them for their drink orders. A different waitress starting at the other end. Bellamy asked to borrow her pen scribbling down the song on his napkin and folding it up, "give that to the DJ." Handing the pen back to the waitress, giving her his best smile, "beer for me, Gina"

"How did you know my name?" She blushed as he pointed to her name tag.

"I'll take a Cosmo, please," Clarke gradually looked up from the menu, Gina jumping at her voice, looking nervously at Clarke.

"Get me one of those, too!" Octavia called from beside Clarke, "and Lincoln would like a beer." Gina turned to them, writing down their orders, working her way towards the others.

"Bell, that girl was eyeing you up," Octavia whispered, "she might not be as crazy as the last one."

"O, you know I'm not looking for a relationship right now." He interjected.

"Yeah, he's preoccupado with someone else," Raven elbowed Bellamy beside her. 

"Who?" O questioned, her face scrunching up as she remembered, "Don't wanna know! I do not want to know!"

"So Lincoln, I hear you're rocking the new job," Clarke changed the subject, turning to him, Octavia beaming proudly.

"Yeah, I'm liking it so far. My boss is pretty cool," he replied.

"I paid him to say that," Bellamy laughed, as Gina brought their drinks around, "drink up, Clarke, you're going to need it."

She groaned, chugging her Cosmo.

"You let Bellamy pick your song?" Jasper called from across the table, "that's so cute!"

"Please say it's screamo," Miller joked. 

"It better not be," she stuck her tongue out at him as she hopped off her chair.

She handed the DJ the napkin. He laughed when he read what it was, "good luck."

Great. She thought. Grabbing the mic and stepping onto the platform stage. 

"Gangsta's Paradise" starts playing over the sound system. Everyone at the table cheering at the song choice. She mouthed "I hate you" at Bellamy. He mouthed back "you love me".

She started the rap, "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death." Rapping it flawlessly.

Murphy, Lincoln, and Miller got up and worshipped the stage as she bowed. They got a permanent marker from somewhere because Jasper, Monty and Bryan held up napkins with 10s written across each.

She got off the stage, high fiving the DJ on her way back to the table. 

Bellamy licked his bottom lip, smiling at Clarke as she took her seat, "Dang, I was not expecting that."

"Get on my level, Blake," Clarke smiled, "you're next."

Clarke grabbed the marker, scribbling his song on a napkin. Showing Miller and Octavia who were standing behind her. Octavia put her hand over her mouth trying to cover her laugh. Bellamy downed the rest of his beer, grabbing the napkin from her, "so help me, if it's Britney Spears." Miller instantly started cracking up.

Bellamy gave Clarke the side eye. Passing the DJ the napkin, he laughed, "You're a very confident man." He got on the stage glaring at Clarke as Britney Spears "Toxic" starts playing. 

As he starts singing Murphy and Jasper jump up on stage with him, pretending to be his background dancers. Seductively moving their hips, and shaking there booties. People were yelling "ow ow" and whistling at the performance. When they finished Monty, Bryan and Harper held up their scoring napkins, 10s across for him too.

"I think the scoring systems rigged, I clearly did better than you" Clarke pretended to be mad as Bellamy took his seat, she slid her cosmo over to him, "but you did have background dancers so your reward is my fruity drink. Because you proved you are woman enough for it."

"I will take that as a compliment," he agreed taking a drink from her glass. The party was just starting.

Lincoln and Miller picked a song by 50 cent, rapping like it was their day job. Then, Raven and Harper invited Emori up with them to sing a Spice Girls song. There weren't enough mic's so Octavia and Clarke just danced in the background. Jasper got up and butchered a Celine Dion song but Clarke, Octavia, and Raven still pretended to fan girl at the stage reaching out trying to grab his hand, fanning their faces when he reached out. Miller convinced Bryan to go up with him and Monty. They got up to serenade the ladies with Backstreet Boys. 

Clarke looked around, seeing all her friends laughing and having a good time. It was just one of these moments she was happy she had such a great crew. 

She glanced over at Octavia laughing to tears, Lincoln was telling some joke and Raven, Bryan and O were all killing themselves laughing. She liked all the new people they added. Emori seemed a bit nervous around Clarke, she would have to sit and talk with her sometime.

By the time they had their fill with karaoke, Octavia motioned to Gina to bring their bills. Gina passed Clarke her bill, but Bellamy snatched it out of her hand, "I got it." 

"Hey, no you don't have to do that," Clarke protested. 

"I drank one of your cosmo's anyways," he passed his bank card to Gina as she swiped it, "don't worry about it."

Raven side eyed Clarke, giving her a thumbs up. Clarke motioned for her to stop when Bellamy looked away. 

"Have a good night guys, thanks for coming in," Gina touched Bellamy's forearm as she said it. 

Raven looked confused, glancing back at Clarke. Then to Bellamy. Then to where Gina touched his arm. 

Clarke motioned to the bathroom, Raven following her. 

"Clarke you like him!" Raven said as soon as they got in the bathroom.

"What no, Raven, it's not like that at all," Clarke argued, "we're just rebounding on each other."

"Well, rebounds just have sex together, booty calls, they don't hang out and have fun together," Raven added, "thats what Wick is. A booty call. You guys visit each other at work and help each other do school work."

"That was part of the deal!" Clarke protested, "it was a friends with benefits, we didn't actually plan on continuing to have sex, that part kind of just happened."

"Because you're starting to like each other! He's basically a replacement boyfriend!" Raven said.

"I uh, guess, yeah, to the replacement boyfriend part," Clarke hadn't really thought about it, "but if he wants to date other people he can. We've made that abundantly clear."

"Interesting..okay girl," Raven responded, "I know O said she doesn't want to talk about it, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

"I know, thanks Raven," Clarke hugged her, "there's not much to talk about though."

"Not yet," she smiled, "Jasper and I have a new bet and we're not telling you what it is."

Clarke groaned holding the door open for Raven, "you really need to find a hobby."

"Nah, to much work," she swung her arm around Clarke shoulder, walking back to their table.

"Ready?" Bellamy asked, putting on his jacket as they neared the table.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Clarke put on her coat, linking arms with Harper as they walked out to his truck. Jasper, and Monty singing still as they followed.

When they got in the truck, Bellamy put the receipts on the center console. Clarke glanced down and saw Gina had put her phone number on the bottom of Bellamy's. 

She waited until they dropped off their friends, before bringing it up, "So, Gina seemed pretty into you. You should call her."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Probably not," Bellamy looked at the number, "at least not anytime soon."

For some reason Clarke felt a bit of relief, but he couldn't know that, "if you're worried about hurting my feelings, you won't."

Bellamy glanced at her, then back to the road, "well, your feelings would only be hurt if you had feelings for me. Do you have something to tell me?"

"Not unless you have something to tell me," she laughed, "at this point I think you're trying to make me have feelings for you. It's not going to happen. Maybe you have feelings for me and are hoping I will fall madly in love with you."

"Yeah no thanks, to much work," he answered.

She felt her back stiffen, "to much work?"

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Uh, no. I don't," her voice becoming more agitated, "please explain."

"That wasn't a personal shot, Clarke," Bellamy defended himself, "I meant being in love in general."

Clarke relaxed, "so, you've been in love before?"

He shrugged, "Lilly wasn't always a bitch. I think I did at one point, but that faded pretty quickly."

"That can't be love," Clarke let her mind wander.

"You speak like you know," he asked.

"I thought I knew what it was, but it wasn't real. Love is overrated." She shook her head.

"Agreed," Bellamy nodded. Holding his fist out so she could hit it with hers.

They pulled up to the house, climbing out of his truck, Clarke remembering their plans for the weekend. "So, where are we going on Saturday again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe they're putting us through another hiatus. 3 weeks is so far away :( :(  
> I'm hoping we get the Bellarke reunion we deserve!
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! :) Much love for you all.


	15. Chapter 15

Bellamy nudged Clarke awake, "rise and shine, Princess."

She opened her eyes, stretching out, it was still dark outside. She groaned, rolling over to check her clock, 6 AM, "Bellamy." Clearing her throat, "is this a joke?"

"Nope" he went to her closet, throwing some jeans at her, picking a random shirt, then getting her hiking boots, "come on, come on."

She eyed her boots at the end of her bed, "Are we going hiking?"

"Yes, sort of," he contemplated, "just come on, you're going to miss it." He left the room, leaving her to herself. Clarke debated whether she was actually going to get out of bed or not. She figured if Bellamy was anything like Octavia, she should probably just get up.

Clarke got out of bed, throwing on the clothes Bellamy picked, not really paying attention to what he grabbed. She really did not like mornings. 

When she got up to the kitchen he had two travel mugs with coffee ready for them to go, and he didn't waste any time. He passed her a backpack, and a mug, ushering her out the door. She figured he was probably rushing her because she was still half asleep and didn't know what was going on.

She zoned out for a few minutes, seeing the city lights disappear behind her and the mountains getting closer. She took a sip from her mug, smiling, noticing that Bellamy remembered how she liked her coffee. 

"Whoa, what was that? I wasn't expecting a smile until at least 7," Bellamy joked.

She stretched out as much as she could in his truck, ridding herself of any sleep, making a face at him, "Oh fuck off." 

"That's more like it," he grinned, "for a second I thought I woke up the wrong girl."

"I regret being trapped in this truck with you this early," she kicked her feet up to sit cross legged in her seat, "Where are you taking us anyways? Because right now it looks like you're going to murder me in the back country."

"I thought about it and decided to save that for another day," he glanced at her, "Have you ever hiked Mount Weather?"

She heard lots about it and how beautiful it was, but she hadn't actually made her way out to see it, "No, but I hear it's really beautiful."

"Well then today's your lucky day," he said, "because your tour guide knows all the good spots, and he's probably the most handsome guy you'll ever meet."

"Who's our tour guide?" Clarke asked, confused.

"I'm offended you even have to ask," Bellamy scoffed.

"I mean, handsome for sure. I just didn't realize you were into hiking," she questioned.

He smiled at the compliment, even if she said it sarcastically. "I admit, It's been a little hard to get out lately, but I used to go a lot when I was younger. I can't imagine it's changed that much," he replied.

"How long has it been?" Clarke asked.

"Just a couple years, but it was a couple years before that too," he said, "I did a work party out here. It didn't go as well as I planned." 

"Oh boy," Clarke laughed, "Wake up naked, hanging from a tree?"

"If only," he smiled, "but sadly, no. Graham ended up lighting half the trees on fire. I figured I wasn't welcome back for anymore parties."

"Why does that not surprise me," Clarke sighed, "I promise I won't burn down half the trees."

"Much appreciated," he agreed, "and, if you don't get some sort of inspiration from this I'm throwing in the towel."

"You know, at this point, I probably will too," she sighed.

He pulled the truck over, parking it next to a trail, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," she slung her backpack over her shoulder. 

Bellamy grabbed onto her arm, "wait, where's your jacket?"

She looked around, "I must of forgotten it. In my defense, I wasn't fully awake until we got in the truck."

He grabbed one of his hoodies from the back seat, passing it to her, "what would you do without me?"

"I would be snuggled up in my warm bed," she reminded him. 

"Touche," he grabbed his backpack, walking around the truck, "we need to go quick, or we'll miss it."

She pulled the large hoodie over her head. Breathing in the smell of fresh cut wood and masculinity. "Bellamy it's still pitch black out here. We're missing everything."

"Are you sure you're awake?" He questioned, leading her down the trail, "that's the point."

It took her a minute to realize what he meant, "You're taking me to see the sunrise?"

"Yeah I thought that part was obvious," he held his hand out for her as they reached a log to climb over, "but if you keep stopping were going to miss it."

She paused, gasping sarcastically, "Is this a date?"

"What, No. Definitely not a date," Bellamy said, brushing it off, "what kind of a first date would hiking be?"

"It would be sort of bad ass," Clarke licked then bit her lower lip seductively.

"You're messing with me," Bellamy laughed, "unfortunately I'm starting to pick up on that."

"That's no fun," she laughed, "definitely not a date. I'm glad we're on the same page."

"Just two not friends going on a life threatening adventure, nothing romantic at all," Bellamy added, pointing out a big root for her to step over, nodding when she looked over at him.

"Exactly. If you were dangling off a cliff, I would take a picture before trying to save you," Clarke joked.

"But. You admit you would save me," Bellamy smirked.

She smiled, "I would really not like to have to walk home if you fell off a cliff with your truck keys."

"Ouch. Harsh words to the man who could murder you in the back country," he reminded her.

"I'll take my chances," she shot him a daring glance.

They reached the small cliff overlooking the valley, just as the sun was peeking over the trees.

Bellamy pulled a blanket from his bag, spreading it out on a clear spot on the ground. He sat down patting the spot next to him for Clarke to join. All the colors took her breathe away. The sky changed from purple to pink. A pale orange light dancing across the tops of the trees, then reflecting off the lake below. She was glad the sky was so clear. No clouds blocking their view. 

Bellamy rummaged in his backpack pulling out his camera, taking a couple pictures, then passing her the camera, "here, you can probably take better pictures than I can."

"Did you just admit I'm better at something than you?" She like to revel in these moments when they happened. 

"Shhhh, you're missing the sunrise," He put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a weak headlock.

She wiggled out of the headlock, but he kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She leaned into him, making herself comfy. They sat like that, not saying much. Just enjoying the view.

\---

Clarke didn't remember the point at which she passed out, or when Bellamy did for that matter. All she knew, is when she woke up, her and Bellamy were wrapped up in the blanket, his arms securely around her as she laid her head against his chest.

"Bellamy?" She tapped him, remembering where they were, "what time is it?"

"It's only 10," he checked his watch, closing his eyes again, not letting go of her.

"Should we maybe head back soon?" She made no indication of moving.

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

She snuggled into him closer, "okay, five more minutes."

\---

This time Clarke woke up when she felt Bellamy's arms unwrap around her. The cold air always a bad contrast to his warm body. 

"It's noon," Bellamy stretched. His tousled curls wild. The sun was high in the sky by now.

"Are we going to head back?" Clarke rubbed her eyes.

"Not yet," he smiled, "we're not done yet, but, lunch first." He tossed her an apple and a sandwich. 

"We can eat as we walk," Clarke suggested. After seeing the sunrise, she was eager to see what else he had planned.

He rolled up the blanket and put it back in his backpack, leading Clarke down another trail. They stopped every now and then when she saw something she liked; a certain texture, or plant, getting a quick picture of it.

They had been walking for awhile when Bellamy stopped Clarke, "I need you to close your eyes."

"Is this the part where you kill me?" She asked.

"Close your eyes, and find out," he pinched at her side, then holding a hand over her eyes. He led her forward, making sure she didn't trip over any stray tree roots. She felt them walking through a bush, the branches scratching her hands. Then leading her forward a little more.

"Okay you can open them," he said, dropping his hand from her eyes.

She opened her eyes, finding herself standing in the middle of a small meadow.  
Everything was so green. Everything except the rainbow of wild flowers scattered along the ground. 

She gasped, reaching out to touch one of the flowers, "how did you find this place?"

He had his hands in his pockets, looking around, "I'd like to say I was looking for it, but I was actually pretty drunk. After one of our work parties I wandered off and passed out under that tree." He pointed at a large tree, off to the side.

"I'm surprised you could find it again," she laughed.

"It took awhile," he scratched the back his neck, "but it was worth it. Not many people know about this place."

"That's a good thing," Clarke knelt down to smell a different flower, "its so beautiful, and it would be ruined if they did."

He studied her, watching her reach out to certain colors, "you like the blue ones the best?"

"I do, don't I?" She realized, "I always hated picking a favorite color. I like them all. I just always seem to gravitate to blues, it's just so calm. Green is a close second though."

She walked around more. She was so busy looking up at the branches on a tree when she tripped, right into a muddy area.

Bellamy tried to hide his laughter, "are you okay?"

She tried standing up, slipping again and falling on her butt, "yes, but I think I need some help." He went to where Clarke set her bag down, grabbing the camera and taking a picture of her first.

"You're ruthless," she laughed, trying to get up again but she couldn't. He walked over to her, holding his hand out. He must have seen her grin because he tried to pull his hand back but it was to late. She pulled him into the mud, picking up a hand full and smearing it down his neck. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe. Clarke wiped her hand on Bellamy's cheek leaving marks where she touched, laughing, "get a picture of that."

This triggered a full blown mud fight. Bellamy reached down and got as much mud as he could, grabbing onto Clarke's leg when she tried her best to crawl away from him. He pulled her back, dropping a handful of mud down the front of her shirt. At this point, she figured there was no use trying to get away, so she tackled him. He grabbed her arm as he was falling, knocking them both to the ground. She sat on him to hold him down, piling as much mud on him as she could. He could barely move he was laughing so hard. 

"Did you just-" He managed to get out between his fits of laughter, "-tackle me?"

"Yes- because you got-" She couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at his reaction, "mud- down my shirt- In my BRA!"

Bellamy worked up enough strength, flipping over and pressing Clarke into the mud, "there's no way- I'm leaving- this pit." Stopping to catch his breath, "with more mud on me."

"This- isn't- fair," she gasped out, her laughing turning to weezing, "you're- bigger- than me."

They wrestled until every inch of both of them were covered. Clarke finally gave in, laying flat in the mud, "truce?"

"Truce," Bellamy dropped the hand full of mud, laying flat next to her, "I'm exhausted."

"Did you by chance pack extra clothes?" She asked.

"No, I didn't think we would need them," he laughed.

"We should probably find a river or something to wash off," she suggested.

He rolled over, pushing a clump of hair away from her eyes, then dropping a pile of mud right on her face, "yeah, you got a little something on your face."

She wiped it off, doing her best to glare, but you could really only see the whites of their eyes on either of them. She panicked pointing behind him, "oh my God, what's that?"

He sat up, looking behind him. Right as she grabbed a pile of mud and dropped it on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience! 
> 
> I was reading over the chapter this morning for some last minute editing and decided I needed to change around a few parts. 
> 
> Because I took longer than expected, and I appreciate all you readers, I added more to the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)


	16. Chapter 16

The further they walked along, the more she could hear the sound of rushing water.

"We're getting close," Bellamy told her. Clumps of mud falling off of them with each step. Clarke was about done with hiking for the day, the mud was weighing down her clothes, making it hard to walk. 

"How close?" Clarke's voice bordering complaining.

"Like, fifty more feet," he pointed to a space between a couple trees ahead. If she didn't feel so heavy with mud she would have sprinted there.

When they reached it, she was once again amazed by how beautiful it was. A large waterfall sent ripples to the waters edge. Cobblestone rocks lining the small beach area, angling into the water.

Her eyes landed on Bellamy. He set his pack down by a tree, taking the blanket from earlier and spreading it out. When he started stripping his clothes off, it occurred to her he probably didn't pack a swimsuit.

She was somewhat nervous. It's not like they hadn't seen each other naked before, but this time it was out in the open, in a lake, in the mountains. She realized that maybe she was nervous because she had never gone skinny dipping before. None the less with another person.

"Do you need help undressing?" Bellamy smirked as he kicked off his boots, then dropped his pants.

"No. I'm getting there," she said nervously, "I'm mentally preparing myself to get in the cold water."

"Really?" He stepped in front of her, pulling his borrowed hoodie over her head. Her shirt and skin underneath just as caked in mud as the hoodie was. He lifted at the seam of her shirt, pulling it off. Then reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the ground. He smirked, "you really did get it in your bra."

"Really. And yes you did." she bent down, sliding off her hiking boots, then unbuttoning her jeans and, wiggling them and her underwear down to her ankles, stepping out of them.

"You know the best way to mentally prepare yourself?" He asked.

"How?" She replied, confused. 

Before she could say another word, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, fireman style, and running into the water. She screamed profanities at him, her entire body tingling as the water surrounded her.

When she found her footing, she splashed Bellamy as hard as she could. She couldn't blame him though, she could already feel her body adjusting to the water. 

"If that didn't work, you would be getting dunked right now," she dropped her body lower into the water, only her head above the surface, leaning back as she raised her legs to float.

"I don't think you could if you tried," he waded over to her, dropping down beside her, "then again I didn't think you could tackle me either."

She laughed. She couldn't believe she had actually tackled him, "I'm only a little bit sorry for that." 

She looked down at her skin, watching the mud dissipate off of her. Bellamy turned to face her, running his hands over her shoulders, freeing any built up mud she couldn't see. She closed her eyes, admiring his gentle touch. The light carress of his fingers over her bare skin, skimming down her waist. The soft massage as he rubbed the mud off her back. She dipped her head under the water, massaging her scalp to get the mud out of her hair. A dirt cloud surrounding them then settling.

Bellamy was quiet when she turned around, letting her run her fingers over him in return. Scrubbing at the dirt spots, until they disappeared. She traced her fingers along his shoulder blades, feeling the tense areas under his skin. She turned him around, running her hands down his chest, his breath short with each prolonged touch. He dunked his head as she did, running his fingers through his curly locks until all the mud was gone. 

They took a second to inspect each other, making sure they didn't miss a spot.

Clarke ran her fingers down his neck, wiping off a spec of mud, her hand lingering on his firm shoulder. He brought his hand up to her face, tracing his thumb along her cheekbone.

"Did I miss a spot?" She breathed out heavily, unaware that she had been holding her breath. Her heart beating fast, her skin tingling where he traced.

"Yeah. That," he pulled her mouth against his, kissing her gently, wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighed into her mouth as she leaned into him, carressing the back of his neck. 

She used the water to her advantage, wrapping her legs around his waist. He used his hands to hold her under her legs as he lowered them into the water. He held her close against him as their lips moved at a steady pace. The movements of the water naturally raising then lowering their bodies. She angled her hips so her mound was rubbing against him with each ripple. She could feel the tingle behind her navel growing with each rise and fall. 

Bellamy picked her up, effortlessly carrying her out of the water and pressing her onto the blanket. They didn't dare let their lips stop. She reached down, guiding his throbbing length and pressing it against her core. He pushed into her slowly, a quiet moan escaping her lips. He brushed her hair back, tilting her head up to deepen the kiss. 

He pushed and pulled out of her, each thrust painfully slow, the friction driving her crazy. She kept her legs around him, pressing her ankles into him, driving him deeper with each pump. A low growl deep in his throat as she gently pulled on the hair at the base of his neck. Then sliding her hands under his arms and down his back, feeling him, touching him, pulling him closer.

"Bellamy," she sighed, her legs starting to tremble as he found her sweet spot.

"Clarke," he kissed along her jawline, her hand tangling back into his hair.

"Bellamy," her voice growing more fervent with each thrust, her toes curling, desperately pulling him closer.

"Clarke," he whispered against her lips, finally feeling her unravel beneath him. He buried his face in her neck, breathing in sharply as he let go inside her. Rocking softly into her until she could feel them both relax.

He propped up on his elbows, resting his forehead against hers, "please tell me that was as good for you as it was for me," 

"Jesus Christ, Bellamy. Yes." she pulled him down, kissing him again, "what was that?"

"I don't know," he muttered, briefly breaking their kiss.

"I don't know either," she went back to kissing him, lightly tracing her fingers along his collar bone. 

He rolled over, pulling her onto his chest. She kissed his cheek, his jawline, then his neck, resting her head against his chest, snapping back to reality, "what are we going to do for clothes?"

"Streak back to the truck?" Bellamy laughed. His hands tracing lines down her back.

"Or, we can rinse them off in the lake." Clarke suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably the safest," he agreed.

She laid there a bit longer, taking all of her willpower to get off of him. 

She hastily grabbed their clothes, walking back down into the water, rinsing them out. She passed them to Bellamy to wring out when she finished rinsing them. He wrung them out then hung them on a tree in the sun.

Clarke drifted on her back, looking up into the clear sky. She was just so relaxed. It felt like such a long time since she just laid back and took a breather. 

"What are you thinking about?" She didn't even hear Bellamy wade into the water next to her.

"How relaxing this is," she continued to float around on her back, "thank you Bellamy. For bringing me here."

He tried to hide his smile, "Anytime."

"Don't tell me that," Clarke laughed, "I would come here every weekend if I could."

"There's lots to see," Bellamy said, looking up into the trees, "we could come back again if you want."

"I want," Clarke smiled, kicking some water up at him. 

He went to grab her but she swam back, just barely out of his reach. He dived under the water, disappearing from sight. 

Clarke laughed, trying to find where he went. Five seconds passing, then ten seconds. She turned around, panicking when she couldn't see him. 

"Bellamy?" She called out.

Nothing.

"Bellamy?!" She called again.

She turned to the waterfall. There's no way he could have swam that far but she still thought the worst. The water was more rough over there.

"BELLAMY!" She yelled, walking closer to the waterfall. She felt hands grab her waist from behind. She spun around shoving him as hard as she could, "that's not funny, I thought you were drowning!"

He looked a little amused, "so you were coming to rescue me?" He wrapped his arms around her, "have a little faith. Plus my truck keys are on shore."

"What?" She asked loudly.

"You said you'd only save me for my truck keys," he joked.

She went quiet. Thinking to herself. What was she doing? There was no way she would've been able to pull his body out if he actually did drowned. Her chest hurt thinking about it. Why was she so worried?

"The last thing I need is for people to think I murdered you in the back country," Clarke shook it off. She did not like where her mind was taking her.

"Hey," he raised her chin so he could look her in the eyes, "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to make you mad."

She smiled weakly, trying to make light of the situation, "You're always trying to make me mad." 

"A smile?" He grinned back at her, "I wasn't expecting one of those until 7."

"What time is it?" She looked up, noticing the sun was starting to go down, "we should probably go soon. Or did you have more adventures planned?"

"Fresh out of adventure," he said leading them towards their clothes.

They put on the damp clothes, packing up their things and walking back down to his truck.

As they got back to the cliff where they watched the sunrise. The sun was low on the horizon. Clarke stopped Bellamy, "Hey, we should take a picture before we go. Mark my first hike at Mount Weather?"

"Yeah, sure," Bellamy agreed. He set his pack down, pulling the camera out. One arm outstretched the other around her waist, "say cheese!" She squeezed his butt, and he tickled her right as he took the picture. 

"I don't think we're going to get a good picture" Clarke laughed, grabbing the camera from him. 

"Okay one more, I promise I'll be good," he laughed.

Clarke held the camera out and right as she pressed the button he pulled her against him, leaning down and kissing her.

"Hey, you promised," she blushed trying to scold him. More teasing in her voice than anger.

"My bad. Here," he took the camera from her, throwing an arm over her shoulder as she leaned into him, snaking an arm behind his back. He held it high, tilting it down, trying to get as much as the scenery and the sunset below in it, "Smile."

She smiled as he snapped the picture, 

"Good?" He asked.

"Yeah that should be good," she said.

Bellamy put the camera in his pack, "I can give you the memory card at home." 

She nodded, "we got lots of good pictures today, my inspiration is at an all time high."

"Top of your head, favorite thing about today?" He asked.

Her mind instantly went to their little session by the lake, her cheeks flushing at the thought, "uhm, flower meadow," she lied, "I got a lot of inspiration from there. Lots of colors to think about."

He looked at her, nodding as he led them back to the truck, "yeah, the meadow's a crowd pleaser."


	17. Chapter 17

When Bellamy and Clarke got back to the house, Clarke went straight to her room, shedding off her damp clothes and running a hot shower. She was breathing in the hot steam, enjoying herself, when she heard the bathroom door open. 

"Hello?" She got ready to grab her towel just in case, when Bellamy slipped into the shower behind her, "what are you doing? You scared me!" 

"I'm freezing" he shivered, "I couldn't wait."

She rolled her eyes, moving to the side to share the hot stream, "You're lucky I'm in a giving mood."

"Oh really?" He licked his lips, staring down at her, placing his hands on her waist, and angling her hips towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their lips almost touching, when the bathroom door opened again. Clarke slapped her hand over Bellamy's mouth. Pushing him into the corner of the shower, making sure the curtain was fully closed.

"Can I help you?" Clarke asked.

"Girl, where have you been?" Raven answered.

"Hey Raven," Clarke kept her hand over Bellamy's mouth, "what's up?"

"Avoiding my questions I see," Raven laughed, "so, you were with lover boy today."

Clarke's eyes went wide, Bellamy tilting his head at her, she played dumb, "What? Who's lover boy?"

"Bellamy," Raven replied, "or did you find someone else between now and Wednesday? Remember our-"

"He's not lover boy. And uh, no, I haven't," she replied nervously. Bellamy smiled, reaching his hands down to her butt, giving it a little squeeze, Clarke yelping from surprise, glaring at Bellamy.

"Chill Clarke, You don't have to hide it. I already know you went hiking," Raven added, "I talked to Bellamy last night when he was getting everything ready. He actually put a lot of effort into today. Did you like Mount Weather?" She could feel Bellamy's cheeks get hot under her hand.

"It was alright," Clarke played it off, watching Bellamy's eyes narrow, "we have to go out with the crew sometime."

"Then you definitely loved it, because if it was just alright you wouldn't want to go back. Plus you love all that sappy sunrise shit," Raven said, "also, I'm using your nail polish."

Clarke tried her best to downplay that too but she could feel herself going red, "Okay it was amazing," she admitted, adding, "the new teal polish goes on really nice, try that one."

"Atta girl." Raven replied, "ooh, this is nice."

Bellamy bit her hand that was over his mouth, "Ouch," Clarke glared at him.

"You okay?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, just cut myself with my razor," she lied making an excuse, holding her finger up to her mouth to motion Bellamy to be quiet. He was having way to much fun with this. She put some space between them, holding him at arms length. She grabbed her loufa using one hand to rub body wash on herself.

Just as Clarke was about to shoo Raven off, Octavia walked in. "There you guys are!" She exclaimed, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Bellamy grabbed the loufa from Clarke, rubbing circles into her back, massaging her neck.

"Clarke's just telling me about Mount Weather with your bro," Raven added.

"Mhm," Clarke breathed in the steam as Bellamy massaged her. 

"Where did you end up going?" Octavia asked hesitantly. 

"We went up to the cliff for the sunrise, a nice little flower meadow and then the waterfall by the lake," Clarke answered, she turned to Bellamy feeling down his arms, and back, "strictly for art purposes."

"He took you to the meadow?" Octavia sounded shocked, Bellamy's tensed at Octavia's observation, "like the one with all the flowers that he found when he was drunk?"

"Yes?" Clarke hesitated, giving Bellamy a confused look, "is that a bad thing?" 

"Depends on how you view it. Are you sure it was just for art purposes?" O said, "it's kind of a safe place for him when he had bad days. I seriously don't want details. Ever. But Clarke, if he took you there, I think he might like you. And Like like, not just fake like."

He shifted uncomfortably. Clarke was getting the feeling she should shoo them.

"Why wouldn't he?" Raven added, "Clarke is a catch. And that's good news, because I'm pretty sure Clarke's starting to like him too."

"You guys!" Clarke cut them off before they could say anything else, "can we talk after?" 

"Rowr," Raven got up to leave, "she's a changed woman. Skipping out on bathroom chats. This conversation isn't over."

"She's probably tired," O defended her, "the meadow is a far hike. Clarke, talk tomorrow?"

"Love you!" Raven called as she left the bathroom, "I'm borrowing this nail polish."

"Yeah tomorrow. Love you both too. Don't forget to put it back Raven!" Clarke sighed as the door shut behind them.

She held her head under the stream, dreading the oncoming conversation. She could feel Bellamy's gaze on her now, and she was too afraid to turn around.

"Clarke?" Bellamy sounded almost concerned.

"Stop right there," Clarke turned, bringing her finger up to Bellamy's mouth, "we don't have to talk about this if you don't want too. We can pretend that conversation didn't happen."

He grabbed her hand, bringing it down to her side, "I'd be lying if I said I wanted to talk about it" he said, "but I also don't want things to get complicated."

"Me either," she chewed at her bottom lip, "so does that mean you do like me?"

He wrapped his arms around her, letting the water fall between their bodies, "do you like me?"

Clarke laughed at how juvenile she felt. They were literally showering together, but too embarressed to talk about their feelings, she but the bullet. "Yes, I like you Bellamy." She rested her forehead against his chest, trying to hide her cheeks.

"I like you too," he rubbed her back. Pausing, "I'm not exactly ready for a relationship though. I like hanging out with you. A lot. But I need to focus on work, my crew, and getting my house done, right now."

"Oh thank God," Clarke felt instant relief, lifting her head.

Bellamy pulled back to look at her, laughing, "I don't know whether I should be offended by that or not."

"No don't be offended," she reassured him, "I was going to say the same thing."

"Oh, you were?" He said surprised, running his hands down her body, apparently pleased with her answer.

"Bellamy, we both just got out of bad relationships. I rushed into mine and it ended horribly," Clarke traced lines on his chest, "and we admitted we're rebounds. How do we know if these feelings are even real?"

"You're right," he agreed, reaching up to hold her hand to his chest.

"We need time to figure out exactly what this is. We can't really know after just one week," she added.

"I guess we really don't know that much about each other," he held her face, "I want to though."

"I do too," she smiled. 

"So, where does that leave us?" He asked.

"We should maybe stop having sex" Clarke frowned, "that will probably just complicate things."

He sighed, "I saw that one coming."

"Do you not agree?" She asked.

"No I do," he answered, "unfortunately." He paused, his voice a little worried, "can we still hang out?"

"I don't see why not," Clarke thought about it as she turned the water off, passing him a towel, "actually this could be a good idea."

Bellamy looked at her confused, using the towel to dry off, "what's a good idea."

"One month." Clarke stated, wrapping herself in her towel, "if we can go one month without having sex and still like each other by the end of it, then we will know if this is real."

"One month without sex?" Bellamy repeated, wrapping the towel around his waist then leaning against the sink.

"Is that a problem?" Clarke tested, foldong her arms over her chest, "have you done that before?"

"Child's play, princess," he smirked, "can you?"

"Not a problem," she pursed her lips at him.

"Then deal," he agreed.

"By then, I'll be done my semester, and your house will be finished," she said as she russled his hair, "then we will have a little more time, you know, for activities."

"Activities, like date?" He clarified.

"Is that what you want?" She asked.

"I guess we will see in a month," he smiled at her, "and if one of us decides that we don't like the other, after a month?" 

Clarke added, "the other has to be okay with that, for the sake of Octavia and the crew. We will go back to pre-sex times."

"Sounds fair. Do we still have our deal?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes, I can still put on a fake girlfriend act when Lilly is around." Clarke nodded.

"Or Lexa," he added.

"And you have those work things coming up still?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, They're not for another month or so. I'll double check the dates," he answered.

"And if you don't mind, I need a date for my art show," she asked nervously. She hadn't actually brought it up to him yet.

"Let me know when and I'll clear my day," he replied, holding his towel around his waist, heading for the door. She smiled, clear his day? That was something she was not used to hearing. He looked up, catching her grin. 

"What?" He smiled back.

"Nothing," she smiled, tilting her head at him, "I'm happy we had this talk."

"Me too," he stepped towards her, grabbing her and pulling her against him. Pressing his lips to hers.

Their lips moved against each other, not wanting to break, a new dynamic driving them. For the sake of her sanity Clarke pulled back, "We probably shouldn-"

Bellamy cut her off, "that was the last one, I promise." He ran his thumb along her lower lip, "well, for now."

"For a month, to be exact," she added, "unless you turn out to be a major fuck boy."

"Or you turn out to be a crazy bitch," Bellamy smiled.

"Starting this off strong," Clarke laughed, "I'm can feel myself falling already."

"It's my charm," he trailed his hand down her body, tugging at her towel hem, "so did you say this started now, or tomorrow?"

"Now. You can't even last five minutes," Clarke gripped her towel, smirking, "you're not going to last all month. Maybe we should just call it now."

"I can last a lot longer than five minutes," he lifted her up onto the lip of the sink. Pushing himself against her in all her favorite areas, running his hands down her body, holding her legs to straddle his waist.

"Bellamy," she breathed in sharply, her core getting slicker by the second. 

"Clarke," he pulled her off the sink, winking at her then leaving her standing there all worked up.

She sighed out heavily. He was not going to make this an easy month. She stormed out of the bathroom, collapsing on her bed. 

One month. She could do this.


	18. Chapter 18

When Clarke woke up the next morning, it wasn't really morning. She rolled over, her clock reading 1 PM. She crept upstairs, making sure not to wake Bellamy. 

Raven was stretched out on the sectional, about to open her mouth to say something. Clarke shushed her motioning for her to follow. She looked at Clarke suspiciously, but followed. They went into Raven's room, Clarke jumping onto her bed.

Raven closed the door behind her, "you okay? what's going on?"

"So you know when you came into the bathroom last night?" Clarke shut her eyes, breathing deep.

"Uh, yes," Raven replied, "why?"

"Bellamy was in the shower with me," Clarke collapsed backward onto Raven's bed covering her face.

"WHAT?" Raven yelled, slapping a hand over her mouth and jumping onto the bed beside Clarke, quieting down, "I'm sorry, I mean what? Oh God. Did he hear everything?"

"He wasnt sitting there covering his ears," she laughed.

"Well you're not upset about it," Raven observed, "so thats a good sign. what happened after we left? Wait. Do I want to know.. Yeah just tell me."

"We didn't have sex," Clarke said, "but since you and Octavia so fiercely called out our feelings."

"You have to admit this situation is a little funny," Raven laughed, "What happened?"

"We talked about, uhm, us?" Clarke hesitated, not knowing how to address it.

"Spit it out girl, are you guys dating or not?" Raven was getting impatient.

"No, actually the opposite, kind of," Clarke scrunched up her nose, "neither of us are ready for a relationship. We want to get to know each other better before we commit to anything."

"Wait. So you confess your feelings for each other and decide that not having sex is the answer?" Raven threw her hands up, "what is wrong with you two?"

"We just got out of relationships that were destructive because we just jumped into them," Clarke explained, "I'm just nervous about that happening again. Plus, there's more at stake."

Raven nodded, "Octavia?"

"Well yes, Octavia, but our entire friend group too," Clarke added, "we decided that if we can go a month without sex and still like each other, we will give dating a shot. If we don't like each other, we will pretend it didn't happen."

"Oh boy, oh boy," Raven smiled, "you're not gonna last."

"What?" Clarke gasped, "I will too!"

Clarke jumped at a knock on the door, Octavia dragging her feet in yawning, her hair a sprout on top of her head, "what'd I miss?"

"Clarke and Bellamy are in love," Raven made a spot for O on the bed.

"Apparently I missed alot," O stretched, curling up in a ball, laying her head on Raven's pillow and putting her feet on Clarke's lap, "I know I said I don't want to hear about it, but I do. No sex stuff though, okay. He is my brother and I think you're gross for sleeping with him."

"Deal," Clarke laughed, "it would be weird if you did want to hear."

"So, what's going on?" O asked.

"Well. You see. We are not actually in love. But, Bellamy was in the shower with me when you guys came in yesterday," Clarke started. 

Octavia shot up, from the bed, clapping her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh, "Bell's gonna kill me, I outed him."

Raven started laughing, "We made them confess their feelings for each other."

"So you do like each other?!" Octavia sounded shocked.

"Yes," Clarke used her arm to shield her face.

"You're acting like it's a bad thing," O asked, slightly worried.

"We're not going to date," Clarke sighed, "not yet at least. We decided to swear off sex for a month and see if we like each other still."

"Bellamy swearing off sex?" O laughed, then apologized, "sorry girl, but if you can get him to do that, he may already be in love with you. He literally stayed in the shittiest of relationships just for sex."

"And no offense Clarke," Raven added, "You're kind of a nympho sometimes."

"Glad to see you guys have so much faith in us," Clarke laughed.

"No we do," Octavia and Raven said at the same time, then laughing.

"Sure," Clarke mocked, she hesitated, "Are you sure you guys are okay with this?"

"I'm not," Raven joked, "why two people would swear off sex is beyond me."

"No for real," Clarke laughed.

"Well it was a little weird at first," Octavia said, "because you went from hating each other to being strangly good at pretending to like each other."

"We didn't think anything was going on. But then the fighting stopped," Raven added, "we noticed the day after unity day. Because you guys didn't fight. Which was a change because you've fought every. single. day since he moved in."

"Like clockwork," Octavia nodded, "we had a count down every night to 7 pm. Then it just stopped, and we were happy to get some quiet"

"But then you both were in such a good mood, like not all sad and depressed," Raven answered, "that's when we knew something was up."

"Then karaoke we were pretty certain," Octavia added.

"We took bets," Raven teased, "Jasper is not going to be happy that you're waiting a month."

"Whatever you're getting for this, I get half," Clarke leaned back. 

"We'll see," Raven teased, "so that's it?"

"For now," Clarke laughed.

\---

Clarke went back down to her room, Bellamy had slipped out while they were talking. Most likely to check on his house. There was a sticky note on her door, the memory card from the camera taped to it.

She excitedly ripped it down, maybe a little too excited, but she didn't care. She grabbed her laptop, sitting back in bed, inserting the card and opening the file. 

She scrolled through the pictures, not realizing how many she had taken. Sorting out the pictures with good texture or an appealing design. Deleting the ones that were slightly blurry. She came to admire the pictures of the meadow more than the rest, knowing how special it was to Bellamy. 

When she reached the bottom of the file, she found the pictures of her and Bellamy. The first one they both were laughing, she remembered squeezing his bum for that. The second one, he had leaned down to kiss her. She didn't realize it at the time but she was smiling against his lips in the picture. The third one, the best one. They were both looking at the camera smiling, her one hand holding the front of his shirt. One of his arms wrapped around her. Bellamy's arm was long enough to catch the entire backdrop of the sunset and valley behind them.

She sat there staring at the pictures, her mind wandering off. She easily could count that as one of her favorite days. The sunrise, the meadow, the lake, Bellamy, his body. "Fuck," she muttered under her breathe. Maybe she couldn't last the entire month. 

She searched for her sketchbook, opting to distract her mind with schoolwork. She realized she hadn't touched her sketchbook since her and Bellamy wrestled for it. 

She went and picked it up from the floor by his couch, flipping the pages to see what Bellamy had written in it. She laughed as she got to it. Bellamy had very crappily drawn a coupon, saying, "A Bellamy Wild Card. Good For One Use." She ripped the page out, pinning it to her cork board so she wouldn't forget it.

\---

When Bellamy got home, he spread out on Clarke's bed next to her, "what are you doing?"

"Working on my art project," she answered, drawing some rough sketches. She had printed out a few of the pictures they took, using them as inspiration.

"Do I get to see," he smiled, trying to look over.

She shielded the book from him, "not yet."

"Why not?" He almost seemed offended.

"Just because," she smiled, "I promise you'll like it though."

"Fine," he dropped it, changing the subject, "I have a question for you though."

"No, I won't marry you," she joked, "we barely know each other."

"What?" He scoffed, "now I have to take back the ring."

"I can't be bought with petty rings," she turned her head away from him, looking at him through the corner of her eye, "so, what's your question?"

"Well, more of an opinion," he said, getting out his phone, "do you have a second?" 

"I guess I have a couple to spare," she answered, holding his phone as he passed it to her.

"Which flooring do you like better?"   
He flipped through a few different pictures.

"It's hard to tell through pictures," she tilted his phone to get a different angle, "could you get samples?

"Yeah, do you want to come with me?" He asked, "I'm going sometime this week."

"Sure," she smiled, "if we go Thursday, I have the whole afternoon off."

"Thursday it is," he replied, "do you think you can help me pick paint too?"

Clarke raised her eyebrow at him, "is that all?"

"Okay, no," he admitted, "I'm having a hard time deciding finishes. I could use your eye."

"You want me to help design your house?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do," he tried his best to hide the red creeping into his cheeks, "you're more creative than I am. And you're honest. You will tell me if I choose something that looks like crap." He paused, "but if you don't want to you don't have to."

"No, I want to," Clarke reached over touching his arm, "it sounds like fun."

He grabbed her hand, entwining their fingers, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb, looking at her to see her reaction, "is this aloud?"

"I guess so" she teased, squeezing his hand.

"So, Clarke Griffin," Bellamy started, "favorite food, go."

"Ice cream!" she blurted out before she could even think.

"Really? Out of everything," Bellamy teased surprised, "like not even frozen yogurt?"

"No way," Clarke smiled, "chocolate ice cream wins all."

"I don't know, vanilla ice cream is pretty good," Bellamy argued.

"You're crazy," she replied, "I agree to disagree. I have a feeling if we start this fight no one will win."

"Agree to disagree," he smiled, turning and propping up on his elbow.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Steak," he replied, "fresh off a BBQ."

"Classic manly answer," She put her sketchbook to the side, laying down on her side next to him, "favorite animal?"

"Mountain lion," he answered, "you?"

"Wait wait wait, Your favorite animal is a big cat?" She smiled, teasing him, "super manly."

"Okay, more than just a big cat," he laughed, "natural born leader and well respected by other animals. What's your's?"

"Can it be mythical?" Clarke laughed.

"Now we're talking," Bellamy smiled, "yes."

Clarke replied, "A Phoenix."

Bellamy nodded, "alright, why that one?"

"Because they're unique," Clarke said, "and they're one of a kind."

"So you're favorite animal is a big bird?" He mocked her in return, "mine could eat yours."

"Would your's even want to eat mine?" She teased.

He rolled towards her, letting go of her hand, slipping it under her shirt, and trailing it across her stomach, "I think if it had the opportunity it would definitely eat yours."

"Mountain lion, right?" Clarke asked, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, gripping onto his forearm as his face hovered just inches above hers. Using all her will power not to reach up and grab his face. 

"Er. Yeah," he snapped back, shaking his head, laying down and grabbing her hand again.

"Favorite song?" Clarke changed the subject, readjusting her shirt.

"You already know that one," he smiled, "I was pretty impressed you knew it."

She remembered rapping at karaoke, "okay, that is a pretty great song."

They continued their conversation, going back and forth about their favorite things. Agreeing on some, sparking debate on others. 

By the time Clarke glanced over at her clock, she noticed it was midnight, "oh shit, we should probably go to bed."

He checked his phone, "shit, I have work early." He got up, letting go of her hand, "Goodnight, Clarke."

"Goodnight Bellamy," she smiled, "how about I bring you coffee tomorrow?"

"I'll never turn down coffee," he flashed her that stupid grin she liked as he stepped out of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazing! :) I am loving every single comment. ♥️ It keeps my inspiration gates flowing! 
> 
> Also! We're almost halfway through the hiatus! We will get through this together!


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke started waking up earlier. Talking to Bellamy as he got ready for work in the morning. Waking up earlier gave her more time to work on her project. 

She was happy she had her project to occupy her mind though. The days were starting to get hotter, and Bellamy was becoming shirtless more and more when she visited. She shook the image from her mind. It was way to early to be fantasizing about him.

Just the past week, it was becoming a habit for her to drive to Bellamy's worksite at lunch, grabbing lunch and coffee for them on her way over. Clarke was all about trying new things, so she made a list of all the food places she noticed driving over, set on trying all of them at least once.

"Are we still on to look at flooring today?" Clarke twisted her hair back. If she was starting on her canvas today she didn't want hair everywhere.

"Yes. Graham said he would watch over the worksites for me," Bellamy answered from the bathroom, "I also asked Lincoln to watch over Graham."

"Probably smart," Clarke replied, "I'll meet you at your house after class."

"Sounds good," he smiled, heading for her door "also don't bring lunch, we can grab some on the way."

"As long as it's not that taco place," Clarke pretended to gag, "it was questionable when I picked it up on Tuesday."

"Deal, we can cross that off the list," Bellamy called from the other room. 

"We should try that hamburger food truck," Clarke suggested.

"The one by the coffee shop?" He leaned against her door way, folding his arms.

"Is there a food truck there?" She questioned, "I meant the one by the library."

"We can flip a coin," he smiled turning to leave, "have a good day, Clarke."

"You too," she smiled, "see you at lunch."

\---

She packed her bag, dropping it by the door, going to the kitchen to pour herself some coffee.

Raven walked down the stairs, a smirk on her face, "I thought I was hallucinating this past week. That there was no way I could be hearing Clarke Griffin's voice before 8 am, I had to see for myself."

"Ha ha, Raven," Clarke took a sip of her coffee, "it's possible I can wake up early, I just choose not to."

"For Bellamy," she teased, pouring herself a cup.

"No, for myself," she laughed, "it's finals time, and I have a project that needs finishing."

"Mhm," Raven sipped at her coffee, "so day five of celibacy?"

"Don't remind me," Clarke groaned.

"Trouble in paradise?" Raven laughed

"I'll take you to visit his job site sometime," Clarke laughed, "you'll understand."

"Why not today?" Raven asked.

"Because he's not going to be there for lunch," Clarke said non chalantly, "we're picking flooring for his house."

"Wait what?" Raven gasped, "his house?"

"Shit, shit. Shit." Clarke slapped her hand over her mouth, "Shhh, Oh God. Don't tell Octavia, He doesn't want to tell her until it's done. Shit, this is why I'm not a morning person."

Raven laughed, "No you are not. I won't tell her I promise. But damn girl, he asked you to help him design his house?"

"It's just flooring," Clarke replied, "and paint and furniture." Trailing off as she grabbed her cup to go.

"You're basically like an old married couple," Raven called after her, "well, that doesn't have sex."

"Shut up," Clarke laughed, "how are you this mouthy in the morning?"

"It's a gift," she called again, "have fun at school!"

"You're insufferable," Clarke teased grabbing her bag out the door, "love you, Bye!

\---

Clarke set her bag down on the chair next to her, pulling out her sketchbook and eyeing up the empty canvases against the wall.

"Can I sit here?" 

Clarke turned around briefly, looking at her classmate, "yeah sure, just throw my bag on the floor."

"I'm Niylah," she held her hand out. 

Clarke shook it, "Clarke."

"How crazy is it that we're already on finals?" Niylah added, trying to make conversation.

"Pretty crazy," Clarke answered, keeping it short.

"I don't mean to bother you," she sighed, "Professor Wallace just said you're the best in class at texture, I was hoping to get a few pointers. I'm trying to challenge myself for the final."

"No it's fine," Clarke weakly smiled, "what are you painting?" She pulled out a few sketches passing them to her. Clarke wrote out a few things, ripping a page from her notebook and passing it back, "when you're at that part on your canvas we can meet up. I can show you some techiniques."

"Thanks, Clarke," Niylah seemed relieved, "a few of us meet up after class for lunch, we come back to work on our projects after if you want to join?"

"That sounds fun," Clarke answered, "I can't today though. Let me know when when you need help, I'll try to make those ones."

Clarke turned back to the canvases, finally settling on using three, long, skinny canvases. She took the first canvas, placing it horizontal on her easel, then taking her lightest paint and slowly starting her outline.

An hour into class Professor Wallace walked by her table, picking up the rough sketches from her desk.

"These are looking good, Clarke," he praised her, "this is the type of work I know you're capable of."

"Thank you," she replied, "it will be a bit of a challenge."

"You can handle it," he assured her, "I look forward to seeing it when you have more done."

She smiled at his praise. She definitely had a long ways to go, but she had a feeling this would be her favorite project yet.

\---

Clarke parked her car, hopping out to find, once again, a shirtless Bellamy.

"Don't you get cold without your shirt on all the time?" Clarke teased, running her hand down his chest as per usual.

He grabbed her by her waist, "why? Is this bothering you?"

"Would it bother you if I walked around without my shirt on?" She teased.

He lifted at the hem of her shirt, "let's find out."

She slapped his hand, "maybe later."

"Can't," he smiled, "I have a thing."

"What thing?" Clarke asked confused.

"This no sex thing," he joked, tickling her waist, "you wouldn't understand."

"What's sex?" She laughed.

He grabbed his shirt from the back of his truck, throwing it on as he opened his truck door for her, "just get in the truck."

"So demanding," she teased as he smacked her butt as she crawled in.

When he got in the truck she grabbed a quarter from his ashtray, "heads or tails?"

"Heads, always," he replied.

"May the best food truck win," she smiled, flipping the coin, catching it and slapping it on the back of her other hand. She peeked under it, frowning, "heads."

"Heads always wins," he smiled, "next time princess."

She pulled out her notebook, putting a tick mark next to the "food truck by the coffee shop".

When they got to the food truck, Bellamy got a call so he stayed back for a second. Clarke went to the truck, and got on her tippy toes to look over the counter. A couple of young guys running it.

"Two burgers and fries, please," she ordered. 

"That's a lot of food for a little lady like you, are you sure you want all of that?" he smiled at her.

"Yes. And I'm sure it would be," she said annoyed, "if I was a little lady."

"Fiesty," he smiled at her, "what are you doing later?"

She rolled her eyes, right as Bellamy walked up behind her, getting out his wallet, "yeah babe, what are you doing later?"

The guys eyes widened, as Bellamy put his arm around her, "oh no, sir. I didn't realize. I- uh that will be ten dollars even."

Clarke almost couldn't keep a straight face, grabbing the tray as they put their food on it, avoiding eye contact with her.

They sat down at a picnic table, Bellamy stealing one of Clarke's fries, "does that happen a lot?"

"Does what?" She narrowed her eyes at him, stealing one of his fries in return.

"Get hit on wherever you go," he answered.

"Meh," she shrugged it off, "I've learned to deal with it pretty well. Although it is kind of funny seeing them squirm when you come around."

"Well I'm happy to be of service," he smiled.

"Why do you think O took that self defense class?" Clarke added, "being a woman is scary sometimes, O said she's going to teach me some moves."

Bellamy hands balled up, his knuckles turning white, "that's wrong, you shouldn't have to do that."

"It is wrong, but unfortunately that's the world we live in," she stole another one of his fries when he looked towards the food truck, "anyways, eat up. We've got shit to do."

He laughed, turning back to her, "I can't believe he called you a little lady."

She smiled, "I wonder if that line has worked for him before.

They finished their food, getting back in the truck to head to the flooring store. They both agreed to cross that food truck off the list.

\---

"Mr. Blake, so nice to see you again!" The pretty sales rep shook his hand as they walked through the door, hesitantly holding her hand out to Clarke as she gave her the up down, "what can I help you with?"

"This is Clarke," he introduced her, "We're picking out flooring and backsplash tile for my house today, can you pull the samples I emailed you?"

"Yes for sure," she smiled, "please come with me."

She sat them at an empty table, pulling a few different planks, tile, and carpet samples off the wall, "these are the ones you sent me, let me know if there's any other ones you want to see." She hovered for a minute before leaving them to themselves.

Bellamy laid out the floor plan, pointing to where each flooring type was supposed to go. After spending what seemed like forever, they rearranged the sample boards, and finally narrowed it down to one of each. Bellamy called back the rep, holding out their selections.

"Wonderful choices," she exclaimed, "is there anything else I can help you and Mrs. Blake with today?"

"We uh-" Bellamy started, Clarke's face flushing beside him, "-uh no. Thank you. The quantities are listed on here." Passing her a copy of the floorplans.

"We will send you an invoice," she smiled as they turned to walk out, "nice to meet you Clarke."

\---

When they got back in the truck Clarke let out her laugh, "Mrs. Blake, huh?"

"I'm sorry for that," Bellamy apologized, "I don't usually have anyone with me when I go in for stock houses. Since it's for my own house I'm sure she just assumed."

"No it's fine," Clarke laughed, "just funny that's all."

"I'm glad you thinks it's funny," he laughed, "so same time next week? I need to pick cabinets, bathroom fixtures, and paint colors."

"Sure Mr. Blake," she teased, "is that all?"

"Well we still have furniture, but that won't be needed for a couple weeks," he added, shooting her a smile, "thanks for helping me Clarke."

"You're welcome," she smiled back, "It was fun for me too."

He reached over, grabbing her hand to hold, resting it on the center console, "I'll let you know when they install it, so you can come check it out."

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. Over what? Flooring? She glanced down at their hands, his thumb stroking the back of her hand like he did last time, she found it strangely calming.

"You okay?" He asked, noticing her zoning out.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she smiled, squeezing his hand lightly.

\---

When they got back to the job site, Lincoln was directing some guys around the house.

"Where's Graham?" Bellamy sounded concerned.

"He left with the building inspector," Lincoln replied, "he didn't say where."

Bellamy crossed his arms, Clarke noticing his anger. She walked up to him, "what's wrong?"

"Graham just ditched," Bellamy cussed, "there wasn't a scheduled inspection today."

"It's a good thing Lincoln was here then," Clarke reassured him, resting her hand on his arm.

"Yeah, you're right," Bellamy calmed down, "I'll have to talk to him before tomorrow." He looked at Lincoln, "thanks for keeping watch, you're doing great." Bellamy grabbed his utility belt, grumbling soemthing under his breathe and getting back to work. 

Clarke nodded a hi at Lincoln, "don't stress about him, he's grateful you're around to help."

"I wish I could do more," Lincoln replied, "they don't listen to me as much because I'm new."

"But you're learning lots and you're quick" Clarke reassured him, "and Bellamy trusts you, so the others won't have much of a choice."

"Thanks Clarke," he smiled, "I should be getting back to work."

"See you," she waved, heading back to car. 

Right as she was getting into her vehicle, Lilly pulled up, not looking at Clarke, dropping Graham off. 

"Hey there, princess," he called out, "if you were a little earlier you could have joined."

She winced at his use of her nickname, "fuck you, Graham."

"Please do," he smirked, waving at her as she drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazing :)  
> I am loving every comment!  
> Thank you, thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

Bellamy ended up working that Saturday, and the crew all had other things going on. Clarke decided she would spend most of the weekend at the studio painting. She finally got the rough outline on her canvases finished, and started to block out different elements, getting ready to start building up the paint.

Niylah started staying around the studio with her, and as each day went by, other students noticed and decided they would stay too. Professor Wallace entrusted them with the sound system, so they could blast music and just soak in the creativity. 

Clarke loved this type of atmosphere; everyone helping each other and bouncing ideas off each other. Plus, having other people there made it easier for her to stay focused. She met another girl, Maya, who sat behind her in class. She was surprised she had never talked to her before, then again she didn't look behind her that often.

By the evening on Saturday she was so burnt out from all the studio work, she headed home early. Waving goodbye to her new friends.

When she got home, she dropped her bag on the floor, collapsing on her bed, her feet dangling off the end. It was only 6 pm but she was wiped. She closed her eyes for a brief second, when Octavia rushed into her room and jumped onto her bed, "What are you doing right now?"

"I have a feeling it doesn't matter," Clarke laughed, sitting up, "what's up?"

"The city of light festival is going on down by the pier," she smiled, "Lincoln wants to go, so I figured I'd ask if you and Bell want to come too."

"Like a double date?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"Kind of," she phrased it like a question, "unless that makes you say no. I just want Bellamy to get to know Lincoln more, and I know he won't come if he's a third wheel."

Clarke tried her best to avoid eye contact, but she couldn't. Octavia was practically on her lap, clasping her hands together giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Clarke groaned, "but I'm going to need an energy drink."

"Already got you one!" Octavia smiled. She ran to the kitchen, grabbing it from the fridge and running it back down to Clarke, "drink up!"

Clarke heard the front door open and close, Octavia not wasting any time, bolted up the stairs, "Hey Bell, Clarke wants to know if you'll come to the city of light festival with us?"

Clarke cracked open the can chugging the contents, then collapsing onto her bed again. She had to give it to O, she knew how to get her way.

Bellamy knocked on Clarke's door, walking in as it creaked open before she could say anything, "The city of light festival?" Octavia trailing shortly behind him.

She propped up on her elbows, Octavia begging Clarke behind him where he couldn't see, "Hey Bellamy, Octavia and I had this really great idea to go to the festival by the pier. It would be fun if you and Lincoln came too."

Octavia gave her the thumbs up, quickly hiding her hands behind her back when Bellamy turned around to look at her. He turned back to Clarke squinting his eyes, then hesitantly agreeing, "okay, give me half an hour, I need to shower."

"Yay," Octavia cheered excitedly, winking at Clarke, "I'll call Lincoln and make sure it's alright with him."

Clarke couldn't help but laugh. Lincoln was a good man for being able to handle Octavia. She started thinking of some embarressing stories to tell him as payback. 

Clarke felt her bladder beckon, darting to the bathroom before Bellamy got there.

As she opened the door to get out, she collided with Bellamy. He was holding his towel dangerously low on his hips, using his other arm, wrapping it behind her waist, then spinning her so he was in the bathroom, "Watch it."

"What's the rush?" She lifted her hands off his forearms, backing away slowly from the practically naked Bellamy.

He laughed, "I've got a hot date."

"That poor girl," she teased, "I wonder what's wrong with her."

"I'll let you know if I find anything," he smiled. She could see his towel drop through the crack in the door as he closed it.

"Fuck," she cussed, her cheeks turning pink. She was struggling with her self control.

She sat at her vanity, putting a light layer of makeup on to distract herself. Spraying some mousse into her hand so she could tame her hair. She picked out a plain black, low cut v neck and one of her nice bras. Then throwing on her favorite jeans and flip flops. She figured it would be best if she wasn't in her room when Bellamy got out of the shower.

She ran up to Octavia's room, Octavia oooing as she sat on her bed, "Clarke, you look hot."

Clarke shrugged, "you like taking pictures, so I figured I needed to dress up a little."

"Righhht," Octavia smirked, "you dressed up for me. Either way. I'll take advantage of that. I need a new profile pic anyways." Octavia threw on her camo jeans, and a dark red tank top. Her and Clarke went and sat on the couch waiting for the guys, Octavia calling for Clarke to pose every so often as she snapped a picture.

Lincoln pulled up right as Bellamy walked up the stairs. Clarke could see Bellamys gaze burning into her as she got off the couch. 

"About time," Octavia teased, motioning him out the door, breaking his gaze, "how does it make you feel that two women got ready before you did?"

"What's that, O?" Bellamy pulled at her hair, "you want me to stay home? I have a feeling this was all your idea."

She turned, playfully punching him in the gut, "why you would think that? it's going to be fun."

They climbed into Lincoln's truck, Octavia leaning over and kissing him on the cheek as Clarke and Bellamy got in the back seat.

"Thanks for the invite ladies," Lincoln said unconvincing, grabbing onto Octavia's hand. Clarke knew Octavia had made him play along. Bellamy just shook his head, trying not to laugh. He knew his sister way to well. He decided just to play along.

\---

When they got down to the pier, paper lanterns were strung up everywhere, lighting up the entire dock, perfect as the sun was going down. The water slowly collapsing in small waves against the pier. Clarke's eyes stopping on the giant ferris wheel, facing out onto the water, it was so brightly lit up, she was surprised she didn't see it until now. There were lots of food stands, carnival games, and a little minigolf course off to the side.

Lincoln and Octavia walked ahead, Octavia amazed by all the attractions, leaving Clarke and Bellamy to walk behind them.

"You can be honest," Bellamy laughed, "this was all O wasn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Clarke tried her best to cover, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know you. You've had so much going on with school. You wouldn't have gone out of your way to add more to it," Bellamys voice dropping, "you're a good friend to O, Clarke."

Clarke smiled. He really was starting to know her. She looked up at Octavia, seeing her laugh and smile with Lincoln, "she's the closest thing to a sister I've ever had," Clarke answered, "you're lucky in that sense."

"It didn't always feel that way," Bellamy half laughed, holding his arm out for her, "you remember? When my mom's health started going downhill, and before she met you. She went a little wild."

"I've heard some stories," Clarke replied, threading her arm through his, holding onto his forearm with her other, "we call those the dark days."

"It's true though," Bellamy sighed, "I had no idea how to handle her. I was only 23 and I was too focused on partying to realize she was learning it from me. So I ditched that lifestyle. but Octavia still wouldn't listen to me." He paused, "then in walks the blonde princess from upper side Arkadia and Octavia snapped right out of it."

"That's why you hated me?" She laughed, squeezing his arm.

"No," he turned to smile at her, "I hated you because I was mad I didn't think of it first."

"Think of what?" Clarke asked.

"That she needed a friend, and not another parent," Bellamy answered, kicking a rock by his foot.

"I don't think it would have mattered what you did," Clarke replied, "O has a will of her own and I think by the time we met she was just sick of that lifestyle."

"She's my sister," Bellamy frowned, "my responsibility. I could've done more."

"That's not fair. She's her own person. Her decisions aren't you." She paused, "She loves you, Bellamy. and she values your opinion more than you know."

Bellamy stared off the dock into the water, "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

"She really does," Clarke slightly laughed, "karaoke night, asking you to hire him, this." Clarke motioned to the festival, "she wants you to like him."

"So you admit this was her," Bellamy eyed them up ahead, "and I do like him."

"I mean this was our idea," she tried to cover, "Have you told her you like Lincoln? She might back off a little if you do."

"I should probably talk to her," Bellamy decided, catching O's gaze as her and Lincoln stopped ahead.

"Hurry up slow pokes," Octavia teased, "let's play mini golf."

"You're on," Clarke smiled, nodding Bellamy a reassuring glance, "losers buy cotton candy?"

"Yes!" Octavia agreed, "and it won't be us."

They played teams, Clarke and Octavia versus Bellamy and Lincoln. Octavia's idea to get them to bond. The guys started off strong on the first few holes. They made a secret handshake that ended with them bumping chests everytime they sunk the golf ball. 

Once the course started curving, with more obstacles, Clarke and Octavia pulled ahead somehow, by pure fluke. They welcomed it, starting playful banter with their challengers. 

Clarke didn't know why Octavia worried so much, Lincoln was fitting in just fine. Throwing occasional shade her way when she missed the ball, and high fiving Bellamy when he putted the ball just right. 

For their last shots, Bellamy and Lincoln both got hole-in-one's. To be honest, Clarke lost score about half way through the course. That's about the point where it turned into trick shots. Like putting with your bad hand, or hitting the ball facing backwards through your legs. 

They got serious for the final run. Clarke got her hole in one. So Bellamy and Lincoln did their best to distract the Octavia, by trying to get her to laugh and miss. The debate started when Bellamy jumped in.

"Hey O," Bellamy teased, "remember that one time you peed your pants because I double bounced you on the trampoline."

Octavia's cheeks flared up so red, Bellamy took a few steps back just in case she blew up. Lincoln and Clarke were covering their mouths to stifle their laughs trying not to feed into her anger.

"Or the time you climbed the fence and got caught by your belt loop and were just hanging there with a massive wedgie, yelling until someone found you."

Bellamy backed up when Octavia took a step towards him, hiding behind Lincoln. She seemed to soften slightly at that gesture, going into verbal attack mode.

"Bellamy remember that one time you ate 50 tacos then farted so bad you made me throw up," She hit her ball getting it right in the hole, "or the time we were rollerblading and you weren't watching where you were going and skated right into a parked car."

Clarke and Lincoln lost it, they were laughing so hard. Bellamy pulled Octavia into a head lock messing up her hair, "okay okay, that's enough."

"I've got just as many stories as you do, bro," Clarke didn't see what happened next but next thing she knew Octavia had Bellamy in a headlock instead.

Lincoln smiled at her proudly, something Clarke figured he taught her. Bellamy tapped her arm in surrender, "I tap, I tap." She let got of him as he pulled her into a bear hug, laughing, "where did my kid sister go?" 

"Still here, just with some better moves" she smiled, hugging him back, then punching his chest, "best you remember that next time you decide to pick on me."

Clarke turned to Lincoln as Octavia stood beside him, "Can you guys teach me how to do that?" 

"Right now? Probably not the best place," Lincoln answered, "Tomorrow? Sure."

"Perfect," Clarke high fived Lincoln, "O, I'm glad you found this guy." 

"As much as I dislike getting beat by my sister, I'm glad too," Bellamy said shyly from behind Clarke, "I never thought my little sis could ever get me in a headlock."

Octavia beamed, giving Lincoln a quick kiss, "He's a great teacher. You'll learn quickly, Clarke. Bell, you should come too. Learn how to defend yourself if Clarke decides to kick your butt one day."

"That will never happen" he teased, "but I could use a refresher."

"Cool! So.. who's buying cotton candy? I didn't keep score," Octavia changed the subject, puppy dog eyeing Bellamy.

"I'll go," he laughed.

"I'll come with," Clarke added, "meet at the ferris wheel in 10?"

"Yes!" Octavia agreed, "don't eat all the cotton candy before you get back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday Everyone! :)  
> I hope you all get lots of Easter chocolate and candy this weekend!  
> As always, much love for you all!   
> If there is anything I appreciate, it's you readers and your amazing comments!


	21. Chapter 21

Clarke and Bellamy kept their eye out for a cotton candy stand. She walked close enough so her shoulder brushed against his arm.

"Remind me not to start a career as a pro golfer," she joked.

"Was that a possibility?" He laughed, backtracking, "I mean. I wouldn't hold you back if that was your dream."

"God, no," she laughed, "close second though."

"So what's your first?" He asked curiously.

"You're asking me what my dream is?" She paused to think, "Thats tough. Uhm. I would like to win an art competition. Be recognized for something I've created."

"I'm surprised you haven't already," he smiled, "it wills definitely happen for you."

"Thanks," she smiled, pointing to a stand that had cotton candy, "what about you? What's your dream?"

They picked out a couple bags of cotton candy, then headed to the ferris wheel. Giving him some time to think.

"I would like my company to get bigger," he decided, "and be taken more seriously against other companies." 

"They don't take you seriously?" Clarke questioned.

"Well they're starting to," he let out a quiet laugh, "but they meet me and see how young I am. They think I don't have the experience as some of these other bigger companies. Which is partially true. I have the skill though, I just need more opportunities to prove it."

"They'll come," Clarke reassured him, "people will see how good your work is.

"Thanks, Clarke," Bellamy smiled, "That's why that conference coming up is such a big deal. For networking, and getting my company name out there."

"No pressure, right?" Clarke answered, nudging him as they got up to Lincoln and Octavia.

"Do you guys want to go on for a couple rounds?" Lincoln asked, as Clarke passed an overly happy Octavia her cotton candy, "we've got some time to spare."

Clarke could see Octavia's eyes light up as he suggested it. She responded for the both of them, "yeah a couple rounds wouldn't hurt."

They got in line, Octavia telling them how she almost knocked Lincoln into the water. Something about getting scared by a passing clown. They watched them get into their seat, then the wheel lifted upwards. Clarke and Bellamy getting on the next one.

As they leaned back in the seat, Clarke opened the cotton candy, taking a piece and letting it melt on her tongue.

"So I was thinking we should have a code word," she put another piece in her mouth. Hoping that if she could keep it occupied with candy she wouldn't be caught up in the moment and break their deal.

Bellamy pulled off a piece sticking it in his mouth, "code word for what?" he laughed.

"Just in case things one of us does something that turns the other person on," Clarke replied, "you know, help with our self control."

"Alright," he teased, "what were you thinking?"

She pulled off another piece, "I don't know, I hadn't got that far."

He sat thinking for a second, then laughing, "how about Tide? Or Downy?"

"Tide," Clarke laughed with him, remembering his laundry dirty talk, "say that if I do something that turns you on without knowing it. I'll say the same if you do it to me."

"And what?" He asked, "the other person has to change the subject?"

"Yes," she smiled, "and talk about paint, or dirt or something."

"Alright," he agreed, "that might work."

She shivered as their seat got higher, not realizing until now how cool it had gotten. She folded her arms right as Bellamy saw her shiver, sliding her closer to him and wrapping his arm around her. 

She snuggled into his warmth, wrapping an arm across him. Clarke couldn't help it, being so close to him. She played with Bellamy's hand. Scaling her hand to his. They were so much bigger than hers. She traced the lines on his palm, up each finger, then interlocking their fingers.

The ferris wheel stopped, right as they were at the very top. Clarke breathed in the cool air, admiring the sprinkle of lights dotting the ground. The water sparkling with each passing ripple.

"We can cuddle right?" She asked, "this should be okay, right?"

"Yeah, this is okay," he used his arm wrapped around her to give her a little squeeze, then pressing a kiss onto the top of her head. She sat up so she was eye to eye with him. The familiar glint of lust in his eyes. He tilted his head, brushing a wisp of hair out of her face.

"Tide," Clarke whispered, leaning into his hand.

Bellamy just sat there stroking Clarke's cheek as they looking into each other's eyes. They had the best view in the festival right now, yet they only had eyes for each other.

"You're supposed to talk about something to distract me," Clarke whispered again, "this is only going to work-"

"I know," he sighed, "I'm trying to decide whether I want to distract you or not."

She went quiet, thinking hard about what she wanted. "One kiss wouldn't hurt," she whispered as she leaned in.

"One kiss," he repeated, working his fingers into her hair and pulling her lips to his. She placed both hands on his chest, gripping his shirt. Holding him at distance at first, then giving in, loosening her grip to wrap her hands behind his neck. If it weren't for the safety bar she would have been on his lap. 

She let her hands wander down his chest, then back up to his wrists. She gently held them there so he would keep his hands cupping her face, absorbing him and his touch. He slipped his tongue against hers, lapping into a rhythm. It was like fire erupting throughout her body. She gently sucked, then bit his tongue, a low growl escaping from his throat. Her hands found her way back to his hair. She loved his need as she gently tugged on the locks at the base of his neck. 

They were jerked apart as the ferris wheel started moving again. Unbothered, she placed another quick kiss on his lips before she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asked after she had been silent for awhile.

"We hated each other for a long time. Years," she answered, "and it went away after one night."

"Don't think to hard about it," he laughed, "we never really tried to get along either. It was just a lot easier to be mean."

"I tried," Clarke argued, "a couple times. For Octavia."

"You could've fooled me," he smirked, "when was this again?"

"I can't remember specifics," she brushed it off smiling.

"I didn't notice, but I also wasn't ever expecting you too," he teased, "I never thought you'd want to be friends anyways."

"Did you want to?" She asked.

"I was to busy to be bothered," he answered, apologizing "I'm sorry, if that's not what you wanted to hear."

"I'm not offended," Clarke smiled, "and I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear."

"You've done worse to make me mad," he laughed, "you're forgiven."

"You too," she tugged on his shirt, "it probably wouldn't have worked out if it happened before now."

"Why do you think that?" He questioned.

"Because we didn't become friends because we wanted to, we needed each other. And just fake dating, I realized what we'd been missing out on not being friends" Clarke suggested, "and thats why I think it's so good. Because it came out of nowhere and I didn't expect it in the slightest."

"We did kind of need each other didn't we?" Bellamy smiled, "can you imagine unity day if we hadn't pretended?"

"Please, let's never talk about that night ever again," Clarke sighed, "well, at least not the first part."

"That black bra was nice," Bellamy teased. 

"It is," Clarke smirked, "I'm wearing it right now." Bellamy glanced down at her low cut shirt.

"Tide," Bellamy repeated, closing his eyes, "tide, tide, tide."

Clarke blushed, laughing, "I'm sorry, uh. Tell me more about the conference coming up? Probably lots of old, fat, rich men right?" 

"That helps," he laughed, "Not all of them are old, fat and rich."

"I've been thinking," Clarke started, "you said they don't take you seriously because you're young."

"Yeah don't remind me," he sighed, "what about it?"

"What's one thing you could do to prove you're not the young, party guy anymore?" Clarke hinted.

Bellamy laughed, stroking her shoulder, "are you asking me to marry you?"

"Fake marry," Clarke laughed, "We've established were good at fake being together. I could throw on a fake ring for the conference and they would never know the difference. Like that lady at the flooring place."

"That's not a bad idea," he agreed, thinking about it. He was cut off when the ferris wheel stopped at the bottom, the worker lifting the metal bar to let them out.

Octavia held her arm out for Clarke to link onto it, "Guys, this is so much fun, I love tonight."

"Me too," Clarke smiled, "I'm glad WE thought of it." She glanced back at Bellamy walking with Lincoln behind them, making sure he heard the emphasis on "we".

They got sidetracked by some mini games on their way out. Clarke came to learn that Bellamy was quite the good shot, even if it was just with a water gun. Bellamy helped Clarke when they got to a pellet gun stand. Clarke had never shot a gun before, so he helped her stance up. Gliding his hand down her back as she aimed. She shivered at how gentle and calming he was as he whispered direction in her ear. Her core tingling the more he spoke. She missed her first shot, but ended up hitting the dancing cutout on her second shot. She jumped up hugging him with excitement after she did. 

Nobody could beat Bellamy at the shooting games, but Lincoln came close. He did end up beating Bellamy at darts though.

Octavia and Clarke just agreed on the fact that they didn't care to much about the games, it was more for Bellamy and Lincoln. They weren't so much into competition with each other, more so to show off to Clarke and O.

They finished off the night with a macho competition, the high striker. Clarke looked at the bell all the way at the top, before hesitantly glancing at Bellamy as he weilded the big hammer. 

"Good luck," Clarke teased, "your masculinity is defined by this one moment."

He gave her a menacing look before throwing the hammer above his head, muscles rippling in all their glory, bringing it crashing down on the target. The game lit up, bell ringing and making loud siren noises. He smiled, as the guy passed him a big inflatible hammer as a prize.

"What was that, Princess?" He flung his arm around her shoulder stepping off the platform. Octavia and Lincoln clapping for him behind Clarke.

"Tide," she leaned up whispering in his ear as they made they turned to walk back to Lincoln's truck, "that was kind of hot."

"That's a nice rock over there," he pulled Clarke close, whispering back into her ear, doing a terrible job at distracting her. Clarke had a better idea though.

She turned to Octavia, "so, do you have any more embarrassing stories about Bellamy?"

Bellamy groaned, trying to adjust his hold on their prizes so he could cover her ears. Octavia got a mischievous grin on her face, "Do I? Let me tell you about the one time he shaved his head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter! :)
> 
> I hope you all are showered with mini eggs and Easter candy today! You are all so amazing. I am so floored by all the generousity and comments that you're leaving! So thank you so much!


	22. Chapter 22

Clarke rolled out of bed groaning, she asked for this so she couldn't complain about it too much. Octavia had jumped on her, to wake her up. As soon as Clarke indicated she would get up, she could hear Octavia doing the same to Bellamy in the other room.

Lincoln was at their house bright and early Sunday morning. Bright and early meaning 10 am. Clarke wasn't 100% sure, but she's pretty sure he didn't leave the night before. 

She grabbed some spandex shorts and a fitted tee. She figured if Lincoln was going to train them outside, she might as well try and tan up a bit for summer. She tied her hair back as Bellamy walked into her room, rubbing his eyes, then falling onto her bed. 

Clarke looked at him suspiciously, "good morning, sunshine."

"Morning," he grumbled, curling up.

"It won't be nearly as satisfying to kick your ass if you're sleeping," she teased, throwing her hairbrush at him.

He caught it out if the air, sitting up, "You couldn't beat me, even if I was sleeping."

"Wells there's only one way to find out," she grabbed his arm, pulling him upstairs with him.

Octavia had eggs and bacon made for them. That did it for Clarke, Lincoln definitely stayed the night. Raven was at her spot at the table, her face flat against it as usual, "so tell me again why we're up before noon on a Sunday?"

"Lincoln's going to teach us some self-defense," Clarke piped up, "I saw Octavia put Bellamy in a headlock last night."

She stood up, crossing her arms and tilting her head at Bellamy, "I always knew you were all talk."

"Oh shut up, Raven," Bellamy argued, "she's actually pretty good at it."

"I am good," Octavia defended herself, "and you'll find out because you're my partner first."

They ate quick, then shuffled outside. Stretching out in a circle on the grass. Lincoln ran them through a couple of warm up drills. He threw some practice guard pads at them so they could strap them on and actually punch and kick each other without hurting themselves if they wanted.

He went through a couple demonstrations with O. Letting her show them how to do each move carefully. Clarke had to say she was impressed. From the look on Bellamy's face, he was too. Raven folded her arms looking wary.

“Okay, let me at her,” Raven smiled, jumping up into a fighter’s stance when they finished.

"Do you want the safety pads?" Lincoln suggested.

"No thank you, I do not want the pussy pads," she protested.

Octavia grinned, “You are way too cocky, Raven. I love you, but you’re going down.”

They sparred until Octavia knocked Raven to the ground, holding her in an arm bar. She tapped on Octavia’s arm when she realized she was done for, “I tap.” 

Raven stood up, smoothing out her shirt, “Okay O, I may need some tips.”

Clarke turned to Bellamy, “I’m not going to take it easy on you.”

“I will probably take it easy on you,” he laughed.

Clarke knew that mentally she was strong, and as she's been told, fiesty. But that wasn't enough for her, she wanted to be able to back herself up in situations where words weren't enough. She could talk herself up to be tough, she could threaten others like she did with Lilly, but ultimately she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold her own very long. 

Her and Bellamy practiced. Clarke had to admit, being on good terms with Bellamy made punching and kicking him less enjoyable.

"Remember this is just practice," he grunted as she landed a kick. 

"I know," Clarke laughed, "I just want to make sure I'm doing it right."

"You're definitely doing it right," he dodged as she took another swing, grabbing onto her wrist and flipping her to the ground.

This is how most of the morning went. The more she got pinned, the more frustrated Clarke got. Every time she ended up on her back she got up quicker, ready for another go.

“Clarke, take a break,” Lincoln called from across the yard as Bellamy flipped her again.

“No, I’m okay,” she jumped back up, “come on Bellamy, again.”

“Let’s take a break,” Bellamy tried.

“No,” Clarke pressed, “again.”

“Let’s try something different then,” Lincoln walked over.

Clarke stood there impatiently, while Lincoln walked over and said something to Bellamy, too low for Clarke to hear. Bellamy nodded, taking a step back.

“Okay Clarke,” Lincoln directed, “Watch Bellamy.” She crossed her arms watching Bellamy.

“When he grabs at your wrist, try and turn them so the gap in his fingers is lined up with your thumb tendon, then do this,” he twisted his hand, quickly bending at his elbow at a sharp angle, “his hold will break. Start with that.”

Bellamy practiced putting her in a hold, and she couldn't help but smile when she effectively broke free from it. Lincoln came back after a couple successful moves. He showed her where to hit if she was getting attacked, then how to knock the attackers legs out from under them. This part was a little harder for her, but she knew if she couldn’t knock someone like Bellamy down then she wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Again,” she pushed, “don’t hold back this time.”

“Who says I was holding back the first time?” he smirked.

“You were, I could tell,” she replied, “come on.”

His face was more serious this time. She focused on his breathing, making sure to move as he did. Clarke moved with more skill this time, making sure to dodge Bellamy’s hold. She finally saw her moment, she lightly hit his knee to knock him back, then swiped behind his foot to knock him down. When he fell onto his back she lunged forward, putting her knee on his chest to hold him there. He held his hands up in surrender. Raven and Octavia hoot and hollered in support.

“I did it?” Clarke said excitedly, helping him up.

“Good job, Princess,” Bellamy laughed, “now can you do it again?”

Clarke only managed to do it one other time before calling it quits for the night. She hadn’t realized how long they had been outside until the sun started going down. She could feel her muscles tensing up from the constant workout they just did.

"Thanks, Lincoln," Clarke nodded as they got back in the house, "I appreciate you doing this."

"Anytime, Clarke," he replied, “you’re pretty determined.”

“I’ve been running into more creeps,” Clarke sighed, “just taking precautions.” 

"Hopefully it doesn't get that far," Raven added, “but it’s nice to know what to do if it does.”

“We can do another one of these next week,” Octavia smiled, “the ladies fight club, plus Bellamy and Lincoln.”

“We should get t-shirts,” Raven piped up, “it’s not legit unless we have t-shirts.”

“Yes!” Clarke added, “I can draw one up, these are going to be sick. As long as you guys don’t mind being in a ladies club.”

They all fist bumped at once, laughing. Bellamy and Lincoln just looked at each other, their eyes nearly rolling out of their head.

\---

Clarke showered and curled up on her bed, pulling up her laptop to watch a movie. Bellamy poked his head through the door after his shower, "What are you up too?"

"I'm just going to watch a movie," she answered, "you can join if you want."

She scooted over making room on her bed for him. He stayed in the doorway, hovering for a second before turning around and leaving. Clarke couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit offended. Maybe she hit him a little too hard when they were training. She was about to get up and ask him what his deal was when he appeared in her doorway again, clad in pajamas with his blanket.

“What movie?” he asked, sprawling out next to her.

“I’m a sucker for scary movies,” she shrugged, pressing play on her laptop.

“Oh God,” Bellamy laughed as IT started playing. “the carnival got you in a mood?”

“This is a classic. It’s old and cheesy,” she laughed, “don’t tell me you’re scared.”

“I wouldn’t say scared,” he shook it off, “I’m just not very fond of clowns.”

“I believe that means you scared,” she teased, “My hand is here if you need to hold it. I’m afraid we don’t have any diapers though, so if you’re going to pee your pants, please run to the bathroom.”

“You’re hilarious,” he teased, “really.”

“Shhh, I’m trying to watch a movie,” she smiled. She could see him studying her from the corner of her eye, she glanced over finally, and he looked away.

They sat in silence, getting through the first part of the movie, Bellamy nearly jumping into Clarke’s lap at the first suspenseful scene.

“Jesus Christ,” Bellamy muttered, “that poor kid gets him arm ripped off?”

“Haven’t you seen this before?” She questioned.

“No. But Shhh, I’m trying to watch the movie,” he held his finger up to quiet her. 

She slapped his hand down, “just remember, bathroom if you’re gonna pee your pants.”

He grabbed her hand, pulling her up beside him. She looked at him tilting her head. He shrugged, “You said I could.”

She was pretty sure he only did that so he could hide behind her if he needed too. She leaned back against him, finding a comfortable spot under his arm. She couldn’t help but laugh every time Bellamy jumped at a suspenseful part. 

She didn’t realize how tired she was until half way through the movie, she kept dozing in and out of sleep.

\---

When Clarke woke up it was pitch black outside and she was a little disoriented. She looked around feeling for her computer, the screen had gone black. She closed it setting it on her side table. She laid back down, flat on her back. 

Bellamy stirred at her movements, grumbling something inaudible then rolling towards her, draping an arm over her waist. She was to tired to fight it, or wake him up to move so she just went back to sleep.

\---

She woke up to Bellamy's alarm going off in the other room. The morning anxiety sinking in as she tried to figure out where the beeping was coming from. She turns her head, feeling Bellamy's breathe hot on the back of her neck. At one point in the night they had started spooning. Clarke had to admit it she pretty comfortable, plus she always liked being the little spoon. His body was so much bigger than hers, curled around her almost protectively.

Bellamy opened his eyes, brushing Clarke's hair off his face, "Where am-"

She grumbled, checking her phone, "5:30."

He shook his head, squinting his eyes, "What time-"

She rubbed her eyes, "What day is it?"

"We're a mess in the morning," he turned his body getting off the bed, her back cold where his body left, "it's Monday I think."

"Monday?" Clarke sighed, "Can you wake me up in half and hour?"

"Yeah, sure," he sat on the side of her bed, working up the energy to get up, "I'll go make coffee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewatching the 100 from the beginning *for science* and I can't express how much I miss Season 1. 
> 
> PS! I have been in a rhythm of posting every other day. Which I love, however I have to start doing adult things which may prevent me from psoting so frequently. As of right now there will be no changes but it may drop down to 1-2 times a week depending on my workload instead of 3. 
> 
> Once again! Thank you all for reading, you are amazing! :)


	23. Chapter 23

Their week went by as per usual. Clarke visited Bellamy at work on lunch times, slowly working through their list of restaurants. When Thursday came around Clarke almost forgot her and Bellamy had a paint picking date.

Bellamy picked Clarke at their house. She had a craving for something cold so grabbed a couple popsicles from the freezer as she ran out the door, happy that it was hot enough to not freeze while eating it.

He eyed her up as she passed him one. She looked at him confused, as she unwrapped hers, "What? I'm not giving you the pink one, it's my favorite and it's hot out," popping it into her mouth.

"Tide, Clarke," he laughed, "Jesus Christ, eat that the other way."

She raised an eyebrow at him, chomping off the end of it, "How's that for Tide?

"I'm good," he laughed, "it passed."

When they got to the paint store, the rep was once again a little overly nice. She greeted Clarke alongside of Bellamy with a friendly smile, and continued to eye them up the entire time they were there. 

Bellamy rested his hand on her lower back as they leaned over the table comparing paint colors. Bellamy liked the earthy tones and some neutrals so they settled on a couple different colors to take home and test.

As the lady was mixing their paint, Bellamy leaned over to Clarke, "I'll bet you $20 that lady thinks we're married."

"We haven't done anything to make her think that, so I will take that bet," Clarke placed her unringed left hand up on the counter, throwing Bellamy a sly smile.

"Here you are," the lady smiled at Clarke, not noticing her hand on the counter, "it's always nice doing business with you Mr. Blake. You should bring your wife in more often, you are just lovely, darling."

Clarke's face dropped at Bellamy's smug look. She retracted her hand, nodding at the lady. Bellamy grabbed the bag off the counter, holding Clarke's hand at the same time. 

He pulled her out of the store, letting out his laughter, "Looks like you owe me $20."

"Why do they always think that?" Clarke protested, "Do we do something?"

"I don't know," Bellamy laughed, "maybe it's the arguing?"

"Possibly," Clarke pondered, "but I still don't understand how you thought Honeydew was nicer than Cascade Green."

"It just is. You'll see when we test it." Bellamy argued.

\---

The next day Clarke spent the morning in class, rigorously trying to finish her paintings as quickly and skillfully as possible.

She enjoyed having friends in the class. She had to admit it was nice to be able to talk to Maya and Niylah about art, something she couldn't do with Raven and O. Niylah started sitting at her bench with her, which Clarke appreciated because Niylah gave her a valid opinion if she couldn't decide on something. 

Professor Wallace kept a close eye on Clarke, giving her constructive criticism along the way. She admitted to him that she struggled painting water to look realistic on canvas so he did his best to mentor her. As each day went on, this project was becoming her favorite.

After class she picked up Raven and Octavia, shooting over to Bellamy's jobsite. Octavia wanted to visit Lincoln, and Clarke figured it was about time that Raven see what she was dealing with here. 

She pulled Raven aside before they left and kindly reminded her that she would cut her if she mentioned anything about it being Bellamy's house to Octavia. Raven throwing her hands up in surrender.

Bellamy was eager to get all his finishes picked, so they decided to book an appointment to pick cabinets and appliances after lunch. Lincoln agreed to drive Raven and O home so they could go do that after.

As they pulled up, Raven tipped her sunglasses to the end of her nose, "Clarke. I take back everything I said. You are the strongest woman I know."

"Thank you," Clarke laughed, "I really needed you to acknowledge that."

They jumped out of the car, walking over to a shaded area while they waited for the guys.

"Whose that hotty over there?" Raven pointed at Graham, eyeing him up. He waved, nodding his head at her.

"Oh God, no Raven," Clarke and Octavia said at the time, making Raven jump.

"Am I missing something?" Raven asked, "he looks harmless."

"Maybe from a distance," Clarke gagged, glancing over at him and shuddering, "I don't even know where to start besides he's a complete ass-."

Octavia cut her off, "and he slept with Lilly while she was dating Bellamy."

"Actually still sleeping with Lilly," Clarke added.

"Ewe, what?" Octavia turned to Clarke.

"Yeah, then he asked if I would fuck him right as she dropped him off, when he ditched out on work," Clarke explained. 

"What a ho," Raven scoffed, flipping him off this time, "how about that one over there?"

"We're here to look, not touch," Clarke laughed. 

"Just because you swore off sex doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer with you," Raven laughed, "we both know Octavia isn't suffering."

Clarke gasped at Octavia, "What?! When?"

"We haven't been hiding it!" Octavia blushed, "after the fair he stayed over. You haven't been suffering either Raven! I know you've been hanging out with Wick!"

"No, just fucking," Raven smirked, "there's a difference."

"You guys went for breakfast the other day," Octavia laughed, "that's not just fucking!"

Clarke was so in shock, "What the hell guys! Why am I the last to know?"

"Don't be surprised, Clarke," Raven teased, "this happens every year around finals."

"Plus on top of that you've been getting to know Bellamy better," Octavia smiled, "we were going to fill you in when finals were over."

She couldn't even be mad, she knew she had been spaced out lately, "well I feel bad I haven't been there for you guys."

"Clarke," they said at the same time, Raven continuing, "no harm, really. We usually push more so you don't get all stressed out but this year you've really mellowed out with Bellamy around." Clarke blushed, right as Lincoln and Bellamy walked up.

"Ladies," Lincoln said, wrapping his arm around Octavia, "what did we do to deserve a visit from you today?"

"You work sweaty and shirtless" Raven joked as Clarke and Octavia punched her shoulders, "OW, that's why we came today isn't it?"

"Yeah but you're not supposed to tell them that," Octavia yelled at her, "and I'm here for Lincoln only, Bellamy you're gross, please put a shirt on over those moobs."

"These moobs?" He laughed, bouncing his peck. 

Octavia gagged, pulling Raven and Lincoln away. Raven trying to get Lincoln to introduce her to one of the guys. Clarke and Bellamy laughing as they walked away.

"Busy day?" Clarke finally asked, turning to Bellamy.

"Yeah it's been pretty full," he smirked, pulling her into a hug, "what are you doing tonight?"

"Depends," she laughed, "on what you had in mind."

"The typical answer would be me," he laughed, "but since we're pretending sex doesn't exist. You. Me. Sleepover in my unfinished living room while we test the paint? We have to see it in different light to know how it will look."

"Sounds like fun," she smiled, leaning her head up. She paused. Snapping her head back down, forgetting.

"Careful there," Bellamy smirked.

"I forget sometimes!" Clarke grinned, "maybe if you put a fucking shirt on I wouldn't have to try to control my thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts do you have to control?" He twisted a piece of her hair in between his fingers.

"Tide," Clarke closed her eyes, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"You do know I'm older than you right?" He added.

"Physically," she shot back, "mentally your like 16."

"Naughty," Bellamy teased, "and to think you still fucked me."

"Oh God, shut up," she titty twisted him.

"Did you just-" He laughed, "give me a titty twister?"

Clarke was already halfway to his truck, "Put a fucking shirt on!"

\---

When they got to the cabinet place, Clarke was ready. She made a mental note not to take any bets, and to make an effort to figure out why everyone thought they were married.

This time it wasn't a lady to greet them, it was a man. Clarke had to say she was a little relieved. Maybe he wouldn't assume they were married.

He led them to a wall of different wood styles and countertops to match them. Leaving them to decide.

Bellamy walked around to a couple, pointing to one on the top row, "can you see this one? Do you need me to lift you up?"

Clarke srunched her nose at him, smiling, "really? A short joke? I thought we were past that."

"I'm not above it-," he grinned, "well technically-"

"Asshole," she laughed.

The rep walked back over to them, "is there anything I can help with?"

"Yeah, a step ladder for her," Bellamy laughed.

The guy laughed, "we have one in the back if you want?"

Clarke couldn't help but laugh too, "no, I'm fine, I'll scope out these bottom ones really good." The rep left back to the table, Clarke shot Bellamy a glare then stood back to see all of the samples at once. 

Bellamy came up beside her, wrapping his arm around her. She pointed to two different cabinets with coordinating countertops on the wall, "I like those two, either would look good with the flooring and paint we chose."

"Good choice," He tilted his head, "I liked that one over there, and then the second one you liked. Hm. Let's go with the second one."

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," she laughed, "now appliances?"

"Well I already have those picked out, I just want you to approve them," Bellamy added.

They had the guy fill out the proper forms for them, then Bellamy asked him to pull up the appliance pictures on the screen.

He pulled the pictures up, turning to Bellamy, "you're one of the smarter husband's."

"Why's that?" Bellamy questioned, as Clarke blushed beside him in defeat. She didn't know why she even bothered to be embarrassed anymore, it was happening more frequently.

"Bringing your wife with you. Some guys come in on their own, and end up having to come back when their wives don't like their choices." The rep laughed, "we like to see couples come in and get it right the first time."

"Well you did a good job picking," Clarke smiled, approving his choices. She poked Bellamy's abs, "my loving husband."

"Thank you, wife," he joked. 

The rep gave them a funny look at their exchange, "we will mail you your invoice Mr. Blake, thanks for choosing us for your business."

\---

"So," Clarke started, mixing the paint back at Bellamy's house, "I noticed that your yard looks a little bare."

"And?" Bellamy questioned.

"Don't you want to plant flowers or something? You have the space. You even blocked out a garden area."

"Oh, I was just going to fill that with rock, to much work otherwise," he added, "are you ready with the paint?"

She grabbed a paintbrush, dipping it into the can, "mine's going to win, I just feel it." She painted a block onto the wall.

He grabbed his can painting a block beside hers, "time will tell."

She sat down on her sleeping bag, leaning her back against the wall facing the tester wall, "mine is better already, prepare to lose."

He sat down next to her, "Hm. Lose is not a word I'm familiar with."

"You're about to be," she smiled, "are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry," he laughed, "should we order something in?"

"Are you feeling Chinese? I owe you $20 anyways," She asked. 

"I'm feeling chinese," he laughed, "but oh, another thing I won."

She shook her head at him as she ordered in delivery. She was trying to shush Bellamy as he kept whispering for her to get extra wontons.

"And extra wontons," she added on, glaring at Bellamy, "yes thank you, that's all."

She smacked his arm as she hung up, "you're welcome."

"Thank you," he smiled smugly, "you should also maybe text Raven and O that you're not coming home tonight. The last thing we need is a search party looking for you."

"Good idea," She threw them a quick text to let them know she wouldn't be home tonight. 

They both texted back immediately.

O: Seeing as how Bellamy just texted me too, I don't wanna know! Have a good night!

R: Get some, girl. Catch up tomorrow at Murphy and Emori's party!

Bellamy adjusted their sleeping bags, turning on the camping lamps he brought as the sun dipped lower.

"I can't believe you're house is all most done," she glanced around at the shadows created by the lamp.

"Next week it'll be done," he smiled, "it'll be crazy all week though. I probably can't do lunches. I might not be around much."

She couldn't help but feel a little upset about that. She figured she could log some extra hours into finishing her project, "that's okay. Is there anything I can help out with?"

"Actually, now that you ask," he looked at her warily, "could you meet Lilly for the final inspection? I've got to be at another project the only day she can come in."

"Oh this should be fun," Clarke laughed, "Sure."

There was knock at the door, Clarke ran down and paid for their food, carrying the bag up to him. She glanced into the bag, gasping, "Oh no, Bellamy they forgot your wontons."

"They what?" He jerked his head towards her as she started laughing, "that's not funny."

"I promise I won't get between you and your wontons again," she laughed, passing them to him, "save me some."

"No promises," he smirked, "maybe one."

She tried snatching one from him but he pulled them out of her reach. She smiled, "let's not forget I could take you down now."

"You're not bad actually, I don't mind wrestling you," he laughed.

"You just like being between my legs when we wrestle," she joked.

"I like the other parts too," he added, "not just being between your legs."

"Are we still talking about wrestling here?" She questioned.

"Maybe," he smiled, eating a mouthful of noodles.

\---

After they finished eating, they had gotten up to see the paint on the wall, both of them sticking to their respective paint choices. 

Clarke returned to their make shift beds, laying on her back, while Bellamy rested his head on her stomach.

"Guess what this is," he twisted his fingers together, making a shadow on the wall with the lamp. 

"A cow?" She laughed, "I don't know?"

"It was a bull," he teased, "so close."

She played with his hair staring at the shadows on the ceiling as he continued to make different shapes with his hands. 

They started to feel their food coma coming on, so Bellamy turned off the lamps and got into his sleeping bag. Clarke did too, not realizing how cold it got at night. 

She turned to face Bellamy. He noticed she was shivering slightly. He unzipped part of his sleeping bag, motioning for her to crawl in, "need some body heat?"

"Maybe," she smiled, crawling into his sleeping bag as he zipped it up behind her again. He wrapped his arm behind her rubbing her back.

"Thank you," she sighed, wrapping a leg between his, and hugging his chest, sleep sinking in a little easier.

"You're welcome, Princess," he replied groggily, dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. WE GET A NEW EPISODE IN LESS THAN ONE WEEK. 
> 
> Let me tell you. I am ready for some Bellarke love and a Blake sibling reunion!
> 
> PS. Currently on a spontaneous 12h drive to Canada! I hope to get ahead on my writing in the car! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Even though it had only been the second night it happened, Clarke quickly came to find that Bellamy was a huge teddy bear. The way his body was wrapped around her, his face buried on the back of her neck, it was just so comfortable. 

She turned, twisting her body so she was facing him. He opened his eyes as she moved, a weak smile on his face, "Good Morning."

"My paint won," she stretched out, yawning

"Yeah I know," he smiled wrapping his arms around her

"You're not going to fight me?" She questioned curiously.

"No," he smiled and she realized what he meant.

"You did this just so we could have a sleepover?" She laughed, russling his hair into an even bigger mess of curls.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he hugged her closer, burying his face in her neck, placing a quick kiss where his lips touched.

"You're unbelievable," she laughed, "here I set aside the entire morning to fight with you. What are we going to do now?"

"I can think of one thing I'd like to do right now," he rolled onto her, kissing under her chin as she tilted her head back.

She laced her fingers into his hair so he could kiss down her neck, "like breakfast?"

"Mhm," he placed another kiss on her neck.

Clarke picked a spot on the ceiling, focusing all her will power on it, "we should probably go, like right now."

"Sure," he made his way to her ear.

"Bellamy," Clarke cautioned.

He hovered above her face, "Can it just be a damn month already?"

"If you want," Clarke enticed him.

"Is this a trick?" He tilted his head at her, hesitant.

"No," Clarke answered, "if all this is, is sex, we can definitely just give in 2 weeks early."

"No," he rolled off of her, unzipping the sleeping bag and standing up, "it's not."

She felt guilty for pulling that, but secretly she just liked hearing it from him. That they weren't just a fling. She liked meaning something to him.

"How about breakfast?" He asked, holding his hand out to help her up, right as her stomach rumbled.

She laughed, "I think that answers that."

\---

Raven agreed to DD because she had to work in the morning. So Lincoln, O, Clarke and Bellamy all hopped in with her. Clarke could feel her nerves as they walked into Emori's apartment building. She had to admit, she had kept herself so busy she had barely thought about Lexa. However, being in the same building she cheated on Clarke in just made her stomach twist in knots.

Bellamy put his hand on her back, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," Clarke nodded.

"If you don't want to be here we can go home," he replied. She knew she was transparent. She knew he didn't believe her, so she was just glad when he didn't press any further than that.

"No I'll be okay," she answered, "thanks though."

"I understand Clarke, just say the word and we can leave," he added. 

She nodded to him, as Jasper answered the door, throwing his hands up, eyes already glazing over. 

They gave there hello's and hug's all around. But they realized they were not nearly as drunk as the others so they needed to catch up.

A beer pong tournament had been started. Monty and Jasper holding the top rank. Octavia and Clarke high fived, they wouldn't be the top for very long. 

They took their spots at the end of the table, Octavia passing Clarke an elastic to tie her hair back as she did the same.

"It's getting real," Lincoln cheered.

"You haven't seen these two play beer pong," Murphy leaned over, "they've got it down to an art."

"Not today ladies!" Jasper yelled, "were on our game tonight!"

"Not for long!" Octavia smiled as Clarke sunk her first cup. Her and Clarke high fiving.

"Oh come on," Monty chugged the cup. Octavia lined up her shot, but it bounced off the rim.

"We still got this!" Clarke clapped, preparing for the next shots. She glanced over at Bellamy, he was leaned up against the wall talking with Murphy and Lincoln. He smiled at her, and she could feel her heart do a little flip.

"Clarke!" Jasper called, "drink up!"

She snapped back, glaring at him and chugging her cup. 

The game was cup for cup. Until there was only a single red solo cup left on each side. And it was her and Octavia's turn. Octavia shot first, missing her cup. They had an advantage over Monty and Jasper because they started drinking before they got there. Everyone was gathered around the table now, awaiting to cheer on the champions.

Clarke pictured the box in the corner of Bellamy's "room", and the ball was a crumpled art paper, she held her breathe as the ball left her hand, landing right in the cup. 

They rolled the balls over to Jasper and Monty. Clarke was pretty sure they had this in the bag because Monty and Jasper needed to grasp onto the table to stay upright. She was right. They both ended up missing their shots.

"The day you guys beat us, is the day I will retire from beer pong," Octavia laughed.

"That will be next time," Jasper teased.

"That's what you guys always say," Clarke laughed.

"Next time it will be true," Monty pointed at them.

Emori set out a tray of shots.

She yelled over the music, "let's play a game."

"Never have I ever?" Raven asked.

"You know it," Murphy smiled.

They gathered into her small living room, everyone sitting in a circle around the tray of liquor. 

Jasper eyed up Clarke, squinting his eyes at her, "Never have I ever been to Mount Weather."

Clarke had a feeling she was going to get targeted. Everyone except Harper, Lincoln and, Monty took a shot for that. 

"Did everyone hear about that?" she pointed at him, "it's amazing. We should party out there this summer.".

The game went through, everyone taking their fair share of shots, until there were only a few shots left.

"Never have I ever," Clarke giggled, "got a tattoo."

Miller, Emori, an Lincoln all took a shot. Clarke stared at Miller in shock, "what? Where?!"

"Not relevant," he laughed. 

"How about, never have I ever," Harper laughed, "been skinny dipping

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a quick glance, taking a shot at the same time. They were already a few shots in, her mind starting to turn fuzzy.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Raven yelled, "you two just took a shot at the same time."

"Yeah, we've both skinny dipped before" Bellamy slurred, non chalantly. Clarke giggling beside him.

"With each other?" Jasper raised his eyebrows lazily.

"Not part of the game," Clarke interrupted loudly, "okay, never have I ever...shaved my ass."

Jasper reached to the middle grabbing the last shot laughing, "I know at least two of you are lying."

Everyone burst out in fits of laughter. Clarke squished her plastic shot glass throwing it at him and missing so bad it ended up hitting Murphy. This prompted everyone with a cup to do the same. Like hers, not getting near the target, little cups flying in every different direction.

Clarke could feel her stomach starting to flop so she slid out of her chair, stepping out into the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven called to Clarke.

She opened the door to the apartment backing out the door, "fresh air." The door shut behind her.

"Clarke?" That lucid voice said.

She froze. She was having so much fun she completely forgot about her.

"Yeah?" She closed her eyes, trying to act normal.

"Once again fate has brought us together," Lexa stated, "ready to come back to me?"

"Hm. Yes. Fate. At the place that you cheated on me," she managed to spit out. She turned walking away from her.

"Clarke, are you really doing this?" She chased after her.

"Uh. No not really," Clarke went on, surprised by her strength, "it's already done."

"It's not over until I say it's over," she was getting angry.

"Seriously," Clarke smirked, her stomach freeing itself of knots, "you make this so easy. Just say it's done because I'm done."

Lexa grabbed on her arm, her tone changing as Clarke tried to walk away, "We always come back, I love you Clarke, and you know it's true. I need you. Come back to me."

"Let go of me," she tried ripping her arm away bit Lexa kept a firm grip on her.

"I love you, Clarke," Lexa repeated.

Clarke heard an apartment door open and close. Hearing Lexa say that didn't make her heart flutter anymore. It just made her want to puke. Maybe this was exactly the closure she needed.

"Well I don't, I did, and I know now that isn't love anymore" she turned her wrist, snapping her arm away, "and I said let go of me."

"Get off her," Bellamy's low voice repeated. 

"Of course," Lexa dropped her hand laughing, "you would be here with him."

"It's none of your business who I'm here with or not," Clarke spit out, retreating to Bellamy's side

"Does he make your legs shake when he licks you to your core," Lexa smirked, "tell me Bellamy, have you ever had Clarke so wet her juices drip down your chin."

"This is sad," Clarke almost laughed.

"Don't talk about her like that" Bellamy argued, wrapping an arm around Clarke.

"Well then good luck with that, Bellamy," Lexa pursed her lips, her face getting hot and red, "she's used goods. Nothing more than a easy target. Damaged. Enjoy my sloppy seconds."

"Fuck you," Clarke hissed, feeling Bellamy's arm tighten around her waist. 

Lexa walked away as Clarke was unable to string a sentence together, "you guys are pathetic. Clarke this is done with. Have a nice life."

Clarke was mad, but somewhat relieved. After being in her web of lies she was free. 

"You okay?" Bellamy turned, cupping her face to see if Lexa did anything. She hadn't noticed she had started crying.

"I'm fine," Clarke wiped her face, taking a deep breathe, "she's horrible."

"She kind of is," he agreed, hugging her, "for a second I thought you were going to pounce."

"Me too," she laughed half heartedly, "I don't know how you manage to see Lilly so often. That was the first time I've seen Lexa and it was horrible."

"Ignorance is bliss," he replied, "we should get back."

When they got back into the apartment, Clarke decided she deserved to have another drink. She walked over to Raven, "so. I'm about to get blackout drunk. Just warning you."

"Yes girl!" Raven cheered, pouring her a shot, "drunk Clarke is fun Clarke, I got you!"

"Make that two," Bellamy leaned on the counter beside her.

"Okay children," Raven smiled, "do we need to have the talk about alcohol safety?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, "just give me the damn shot."

"Not from you," Bellamy laughed.

"Okay," she smiled, "bottoms up!"

Clarke threw back her head, drinking the bitter liquid, seeing Bellamy follow. Losing her mind to the pulsing music.

\---

Clarke lifted her head. She was face down on her pillow, drool leaving a wet mark where her face was. She grabbed around, looking for her phone, her hand landing on Bellamy's bare chest. 

"Shit," Clarke's eyes shot open, checking under the covers. He was definitely naked, "shit, shit, shit." She realized she wasn't wearing any clothes either.

Bellamy stirred in her panic, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. His eyes opening wide as he realized the lack of clothes, "uh Clarke?"

"Did we-" She started, "did we break the pact?"

"There's no way," Bellamy said, glancing around for his clothes, "maybe we just fell asleep naked?"

"Fuck," she repeated, rubbing her throbbng head, "what happened last night?"

"Well. After our hallway encounter I don't remember anything," he furrowed his brow. 

"Raven," Clarke remembered, "stay here." 

"Fine with me," he rolled over closing his eyes again.

Clarke slipped on her robe and tiptoed upstairs. Knocking on Raven's door.

"Hey party girl," Raven smirked, "come on in."

Clarke didnt waste any time, "what happened last night?"

"You know, partied hard. Got all the drunk people home and went to bed," she smirked.

"Raven," Clarke collasped on her bed, "like with me and Bellamy."

"Ohh," Raven laughed, "that, right. You can definitely tell you guys are sex deprived when you're drunk."

"Oh God," Clarke groaned, "what did we do?"

"What didn't you do?" She replied, "after you were done taking shots, you guys were glued at the hip. Between making out and trying to hide it, You both then proceeded to tell everyone you were getting married."

"What?" Clarke cried out, "oh my god. No. Did we spill about the house?"

"Luckily for your sake. No. I told you, drunk Clarke is fun Clarke," Raven smiled, "granted I don't know if anyone will even remember. Everyone was pretty far gone by then."

"Did anything else happen?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"With you and Bellamy? No. That was the extent of it. Octavia tried peeing in the bushes outside the apartment and pretended she was a puppy. While Lincoln kept taking his shirt off everywhere he went." Raven continued, "You barely made it to your room without passing out. Bellamy passed out on his couch before you even made it to your room."

"That was the last time I'm getting that drunk," Clarke laughed, "I'm sorry you had to be sober for that."

"I have enough blackmail for years," she smiled.

"Oh God, please say you didn't take pictures," Clarke complained.

"I'll never tell," she laughed, "I'm heading out for work though, I'll see you later!'

Clarke hugged her, then stumbled back down to her room, getting back in bed. Bellamy rolled over putting his arm around her, "what's the damage?"

"You don't wanna know," she laughed, "drunk enough to make out. But I think we were too drunk to have sex, we both passed out when we got home. How you got to my bed though is a mystery, and where our clothes went is beyond me."

Bellamy rolled out of bed. Making his way to the bathroom before slipping on the floor, "I found our clothes," he called to her.

She followed him, the entire bathroom floor coated with water, "what the hell did we do?"

"Our clothes are soaking wet," he picked up the pile, wringing them out.

"Mine are covered in soap," Clarke smelled hers, "did we try showering together with our clothes on so we wouldn't break our deal?"

"I don't remember anything," he dropped the clothes on the floor again, "we shower with our clothes on. Then decide since our clothes are wet, we sleep naked?"

"What the hell," Clarke couldn't help but laugh as Bellamy cracked up, "that's the only think I can think of."

"I mean, at least we didn't-" he paused for a breath between laughing, "-break our pact?" 

"I've never trusted-" Clarke laughed, "-drunk me." He held up a hand to high five her. She shook her head meeting her hand with his, "I'll go grab a mop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! Working has been killing me! I forgot what having to balance life was like!
> 
> Anyways! I've missed this.
> 
> Happy new episode day finally :)


	25. Chapter 25

Bellamy picked Clarke up from her class. 

"How was it?" He asked, as she hopped into his truck.

"Class?" She questioned.

"No, the zoo," he laughed sarcastcially.

She smacked his arm laughing, "Good. It seemed to be missing an ass from its cage. You should probably get back."

"Princess with the wise cracks," he laughed, "Yes I meant class."

"It's going good," she smiled, "I just need to put the finishing touches on my painting and I can hand it in for marking."

"Do I get to see it?" He asked glancing at her.

"Not until the exhibit," she answered, "it's a surprise."

"I don't know if I like surprises," he furrowed his brow, "but it's gotta be good if you're making me wait this long."

"Don't have to high of expectations," she hesitated, "just try not to think about it."

"What should I think about instead?" He smirked.

"You're a big boy," she reached over, rubbing his arm, "I'm sure you can think of something."

He pulled into the furniture store parking lot, turning off the truck and turning to Clarke, placing a warm hand on her leg, "I'm having a hard time thinking of something."

"Just over a week," she leaned in whispering in his ear, then placing a kiss on his cheek.

His housewarming party was coming up, and he still didn't have any furniture or anything to go in his new place. Clarke brought her checklist of everything they needed and they set loose in the store.

It only took them a couple hours but they finally managed to agree on almost everything except a couch. After another hour they narrowed it down.

"So, this couch?" Clarke laid out on the sectional, "if you pick this one, I'm claiming this spot."

"Which would make it my spot," he teased, picking her up then stealing the spot, "my place my rules."

"You know I don't play by your rules," she broke free of his hold, claiming a different spot, "but fine, you can have that one if I can take this one."

He scooted over pushing her from the spot, "you're right this one is better." 

She laughed, trying to push him with her feet.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted, "this is a popular couch for young couples that like entertaining. Very cozy, and one of our best sellers, it is also on special right now."

"Sold," Bellamy agreed.

"Excellent," the sales rep smiled, "we can have everything delivered by Friday if that works for you?"

"Yes," Bellamy nodded, he turned to Clarke jokingly, "that should work. If you're okay with staying after the inspection, sweetie?" 

Clarke smiled playing along, "of course, darling. Anything for our new home."

"You can send the bill to the new address," Bellamy replied to the man, "thank you."

"No, thank you Mr. Blake," the rep replied, "thank you for choosing us for your business."

\---

Clarke got to Bellamy's house early. Walking through to make sure they didn't miss anything. This week had been long. Clarke had barely seen Bellamy besides picking furniture. He was always up before her, and asleep as soon as she got back to the house from working on her project.

She had to admit she felt a little sad. She hadn't quite realized how much time they spent together until she saw how much down time she had without him.

The house looked amazing though. This was the first time Clarke had seen it finished. She had to say that it looked beautiful all pulled together. She sat down quick, drawing up a plan for the furniture movers so they would know where to set everything up.

She did a quick, last minute walk through of the house, she had a feeling Lilly was going to be super picky, and that's the last thing Bellamy needed right now. The furniture would be getting here after the inspection, so the last thing they needed was a delay. She was pretty excited that she would be able to have it all set up for him though.

The knock on the door made Clarke jump. She walked down opening it for Lilly, holding her arm out to motion her inside. Maybe if she was nice to her it would go by faster. Clarke didn't want to be around Lilly as much as Lilly wanted to be around Clarke.

"Of course you're here for the walkthrough," Lilly mumbled, gripping onto her clipboard.

She walked up the stairs checking things off her list as she walked around not wasting any time. Clarke stood there biting her tongue, hoping this would go by quick. 

For some reason, Lilly was trying to make small talk, "So, I see he's still stringing you along."

Clarke decided she would bite back, "please explain to me what that's like. I don't think I know the feeling."

"You're hilarious," she laughed, "he's only with you for the sex. That's all Bellamy cares about."

"I see," Clarke nodded, "thanks for the warning."

"It's typical Bellamy," Lilly laughed, "can't you see he's just using you to get over me. He's not the type to settle down. When he moves into this house, and he doesn't have to see you anymore he will stop talking to you."

Clarke laughed, "thats interesting. why do you think that?" She followed Lilly from room to room, listening to her run her mouth.

"He's damaged. Bellamy doesn't have the capacity to love," Lilly laughed, "at least not anyone but his sister, who is fucked up enough for the both of them."

Clarke felt that bubble of anger in her chest, trying her best to push it away. She bit down on her cheek, tasting blood in her mouth. 

"It's Octavia's fault that Bellamy and I broke up anyways," Lilly laughed, "that stupid brat caught me with Graham. It was going to be the last time. So when Bellamy and I get back together she will definitely be out of the picture."

Clarke bided her time. Shaking her head. Lilly was actually crazy.

As she finished up her checklist, she stood by the door, ripping off a sheet and having Clarke sign it, "anyways, even though he didn't want my help with designing his house, he didn't choose half bad. This sad shack looks pretty nice for being a man's choice. I'll be sure to welcome it when he asks me to move in."

Lilly mistook Clarke's silence for defeat. And now that the inspection was done Clarke decided she wanted her to leave.

"If you're done you should leave," Clarke pressed.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lilly smirked, "I'd be nervous if I were you. Bellamy will come around and see what he's missing after spending enough time with a stupid bitch like you."

They were interupted by a knock on the door. Clarke opened it, greeting the furniture delivery man, cutting the tension between them.

"Which one of you is Clarke?" The man asked.

"That would be me," Clarke replied.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. Blake." The delivery man answered, "Bellamy gave you authorization to sign for these."

Clarke could see Lilly's jaw slowly drop, as she took the pen to sign.

"Your sales manager wanted me to relay the message that he's so thrilled you both came in earlier this week, and he's happy he could do business with you both. You should be getting a gift basket on Monday to show our appreciation. Small stores like our's appreciate the business." he added.

"That means so much to us," Clarke smiled. She grabbed a paper from her pocket, "I drew up a plan so you have an idea where to put everything."

Lilly stood there mouth open like an idiot as the guy walked away.

"You can close your mouth, Lilly," Clarke smirked, motioning her out the door, "there's no dick here to fill it."

"He asked you to help him with his house?" Lilly stuttered.

"Yeah he did," Clarke glared, "maybe if you weren't such a self centered, twat you would realize Bellamy doesn't want anything to do with you."

"You're lying," Lilly's eyes went wide.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Clarke said sarcastically, "now if you're done here, I'd prefer if you left." Clarke waved as Lilly stomped off. Bellamy pulling up after she drove off.

"Hey," he smiled, pulling her into a hug, "long time no see."

"Hey," she tucked her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I've missed you." She hid her blush as best as she could.

"I've missed you too," he kissed the top of her head, "the good news. My house is officially done."

"That is good news," Clarke smiled, "I held my tongue the entire time. Well. Until she signed off on the inspection."

"Do I want to know?" He asked, "what was her deal?"

"Probably not," Clarke laughed, "but I'm going to tell you anyways."

He put his arm around her, turning and walking into the house, as she told him the past hour of events. After, they helped the guys move the last few things in then sent them on their way. Clarke stayed to move the decor pieces around, and unpack the boxes of kitchen stuff Bellamy brought in his truck, while he moved all his files into his new office.

When she finished that, Clarke finally collapsed on the couch, Bellamy laying on top of her and laying his head against her chest.

"Sp, how was your day?" She asked, playing with his curls.

"Busy," he sighed out, relaxing onto her, "but better now. I need this."

"What?" She questioned.

"Just this," he grabbed her hand, taking a deep breathe.

"For a second I thought you were going to motor boat me," She tilted her head so she could see his face. The dark circles under his eyes becoming more prominent.

"I thought about it," he smiled, "but no, I'm just glad this week is over."

"Me too," she smiled, letting him get a quick nap in before finishing setting up.

\---

"So, where is this party," Octavia asked.

"Some random guy Bellamy knows," Lincoln replied, "who's hungry?"

"You're changing the subject," O repeated.

Bellamy and Clarke just shrugged pretending like they didn't know.

Raven raised her hand at Lincoln's suggestion, "I'm hungry. I need to eat something because tonight I get to drink."

"Lincoln said he would DD," Octavia cheered, "although I don't think I'm going to drink alot." She blushed.

Raven smirked, "do I need to bring a collar and leash for you?"

"Funny," Octavia said sarcastically, "let's never bring that up ever again."

Lincoln patted her hair, laughing as he dodged a swipe from her, "we can grab food on the way."

"Fine," she agreed, "let's go."

"Clarke can you help me with something?" Bellamy motioned downstairs.

"Yeah," she nodded, "we can meet you guys there?" 

"Sure!" Octavia agreed, "were stopping for food first anyways."

They scaled down the stairs as the others left, Bellamy pulling her towards her room.

"What's up?" Clarke asked curiously.

Bellamy smiled, "You should pack a bag."

"What do I need a bag for?" Clarke questioned.

"I want you to stay the night with me," he held her hand, rubbing it with his thumb, "it will be my first night there since it's been done, and I want to spend it with you."

Clarke looked into his eyes, debating whether she was ready for that, deciding she didn't have much to lose by now, "You're just scared to stay alone aren't you."

He broke a smile, "terrible scared."

"Okay then," Clarke smiled, grabbing her bag from her closet,. "I guess I can stay over."

\---

Bellamy texted Lincoln to pick up some pizza's while him and Clarke picked up a couple packs of beer, and groceries for the week.

They got back to the house before the others. Clarke walking around, feeling a sense of familiarity going through this time. 

"You did good," Bellamy smiled, noticing the look on her face as he unpacked the groceries.

"We did good," Clarke agreed, grabbing the milk and putting it in the fridge, "I'm excited for Octavia to see it."

"I'm a little nervous," he hesitated, "she's going to be mad I didn't tell her sooner."

"She can suck it up," Clarke smiled, "she's going to be excited for you." 

There was a knock at the door, so she ran down the short stairs landing to answer it.

"We haven't partied here before," Jasper shouted, "who's place is this?"

Bellamy stood at the top of the stairs as Clarke motioned Jasper, Monty, and Harper inside. 

"It smells new," Monty nodded, "yeah, who's house is this?"

Clarke looked to Bellamy. This was his news to share and she didn't want to spoil it. 

"It's mine," Bellamy smiled. 

Jasper tilted his head at him, "no for real man, whose house?"

"You're not kidding are you?" Harper smiled, giving him a high five. Monty doing the same.

"Dude," Jasper nodded, patting him on the shoulder, "Dude."

"Dude," Bellamy laughed, grabbing a beer for him.

"New party house?" Miller chimed in, walking through the door with Bryan. 

"It's Bellamy's new dig!" Jasper yelled.

"Guys, Octavia doesn't know yet," Bellamy added, shushing them, "so just play along until I tell her."

"Deal," Miller added, setting another pack of beer on the table, "congrats, bro." 

Murphy and Emori got there shortly after, Clarke filling them in as they got in the house. Jasper found the sound system, plugging his phone in and getting the music pumping. Clarke and Harper having a dance off with Miller and Monty while they waited.

"This is way too nice of a place to be anyone's we know," Octavia laughed, following Lincoln to the kitchen to put the pizza's on the table.

Raven closed the door behind them, jogging up the stairs, "yeah!" Winking at Clarke, "who's house is this?"

Clarke rolled her eyes as everyone went silent

"Uh hello?" Octavia repeated, "does anyone actually know, or did we break in here?"

"O," Bellamy got her attention, "this is my house."

"Very funny, Bell," Octavia paused, waiting for the just kidding, smiling when it didn't come, "are you serious?"

"Dead serious," he smiled, "what do you think?"

She jumped you hugging him, "what the hell. I'm so proud of you! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She glanced at Lincoln, "how the hell did you hide this from me?"

"It may have been written in my contract," he laughed, "I didn't want to get fired."

"There's no way I could fire you now," Bellamy added, "you're way too good at your job."

Octavia smiled, pulling Lincoln into their hug. Everyone turning away to give them their moment. Clarke knew that was the approval Octavia had long been waiting for. 

Raven cracked a beer and leaned against the counter by Clarke, "you did good! Do we need to find another roommate?"

Clarke jumped, "shit Raven, you scared me. Why would we need another roommate?"

"I figure you guys would just make it official and move in together," she answered.

"What? No," Clarke laughed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll see. If this weekend is anything like last weekend.." she trailed off.

Clarke tipped Raven's can back as she went to take another sip, half the can pouring into Raven's mouth. Laughing as she dodged Raven's shove. 

"That's what married people do! They live together," she called as Clarke danced away. Everyone laughing as they caught on to the conversation.

Bellamy was showing Octavia around the new place so she didn't want to interrupt. He had made sure to add an extra bedroom onto the bottom floor if she ever needed it.

Clarke sat next to Jasper on the couch, laying her head on his shoulder, "Hello my string bean, where have you been all my life?"

"You know, just living life," he shrugged, "so when's the wedding?"

"What wedding?" She questioned.

"Raven told you everyone was too drunk to remember last weekend didn't she," he laughed slyly.

"Oh noo," Clarke laughed, "don't tell me we were the only ones out."

"No, we were," Jasper answered, "but nothing gets past me."

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" She half heartedly begged.

"For a price," he bargained.

"Name it," Clarke agreed, "what do you want?"

"I hear you know this girl named, Maya," he started.

"How did you-" she started, "Bellamy?"

"Irrelevant," he shook his head, lowering his chin, "can you get me a date?"

"I'll put in a good word," she nodded, "but only if you buy a ticket to our art show in a couple weeks."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist, "a good word is all I need. I will be there."

Octavia sat on Clarke lap, rustling Jasper's hair, "so I saw something interesting on my walk through."

Clarke blushed, forgetting her bag was sitting on Bellamy's bed. Jasper closed his eyes thinking, "a grow op in the basement?" he guessed, "I'm not good at this game. I'm getting another beer."

Clarke went to get one with him, Octavia dead weighting on her lap.

"Whoa whoa whoa," O laughed, "its cool. I just want to thank you." 

"For what?" Clarke laughed, easing up.

"I know Bellamy doesn't have this good of taste," she grinned, "this is amazing. My brother? Mature enough to have a house? Thank you for helping him."

"It was all him," Clarke smiled, "I just helped out a little." 

"Surreee." She paused. My only complaint is that wall over there," Octavia pointed, "it's a little bare."

"Well after my art show, it maybe won't be a problem," Clarke answered.

"What?" Octavia exclaimed, "are you giving him your final?"

"Only if he wants it," Clarke laughed, "he helped me think if it. He doesn't know yet."

"What did you paint?" O asked.

"It's a surprise," Clarke smiled, "so you have to come to my art show to see it."

"I'll be there!" She paused again, "Wait, did you know he was building a house back then?" O gasped.

"About that beer," Clarke laughed, dragging Octavia with her.

"You can't distract me with alcohol!" Octavia pressed as Clarke put a beer in her hand.

"Wanna bet?" She laughed.

"Bottoms up!" Raven cheered.

\---

Nobody got super wasted. Which Clarke was sort of glad for. Until Bellamy's back yard was finished he probably didn't want them getting too crazy inside.

Raven piggy backed Octavia to the truck while Lincoln made sure they didn't fall. Clarke waiting until they got in his truck, before closing the front door.

"Alone at last," Bellamy hugged her from behind.

"And I am wiped," She turned around so their chests were touching, wrapping her arms around his neck, "bed?"

"Yes," he agreed, picking her up under her butt and wrapping her legs around him. 

He carried her effortlessly up the stairs, and laid her down on the bed. His body against hers, sinking into the mattress.

"You know," Clarke smiled, playing with the hem of his shirt, "there's only a week left."

"Really." He answered sarcastically, "whose counting?"

"I am," she let her legs drop down.

He brushed the hair out of her face, "me too."

He kissed her forehead before walking to the bathroom.

She grabbed her booty shorts and tank top from her bag, taking advantage of his turn in the bathroom and changing. She felt along the hem of the bedspread. Breathing out deeply. 

He walked out of the bathroom, his plaid pj bottoms and no shirt, giving her the up down, "No. Tide."

"No what?" She questioned.

He went into his closet grabbing a tshirt and throwing it at her, "I have no will power, and we only have a week left. Please, give me a chance."

Clarke slipped the t-shirt on, going to his closet and grabbing him a t-shirt as well, "if I have to, you have to."

"Fine," he smirked, pulling it over his head.

Clarke climbed into the bed, breathing in the fresh linens as Bellamy turned the light off, crawling in next to her. She turned into him, slipping one leg between his and burying her face in his chest.

"One week, one week," she whispered quietly.

"Is that a question or wishful thinking?" He laughed, rubbing her back. 

"It's my will power," she answered, "it's very tiny right now."

"What can I do to help?" He slipped his hand under her shirt, feeling that bare skin on her back.

"Let's just fuck," Clarke sighed out.

"How about," Bellamy paused, "I give you a massage."

He sat up in bed, pulling her up between his legs as he started working at the kink in he neck, "better than a quick fuck?"

Clarke bit her lip thinking of Bellamy inside of her, "If I say no?"

"Then you have to give me a massage," he laughed.

Clarke turned around, wrapping her legs around Bellamy, pressing herself against him, feeling his growing bulge against her warmth.

He rubbed her ass, pulling her closer against him, holding her behind her back as he lowered her back down to the bed, whsiepring against her neck, "nice try, princess."

"For?" She was confused.

"One week," he answered, turning her so her back was to his chest, her body spooned against his comfortably, "and we can go all night."

"Promise?" She smiled.

"Promise." He yawned, nuzzling into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working full time sucks big time! I wish I could just write all day everyday! I'm finding more time to write though! I arrive 45 minutes early at my job and sit in my car and write while I jam out to music. It's become my new morning ritual! :) Plus it helps to calm any work anxiety before my day starts!
> 
> Once again I apologize for the long wait! So thank you for those that have stuck around to read it still :)
> 
> Just a warning, the end is near! According to my outline there is only a few chapters left. So thank you thank you for everyone that has clicked the little heart or left me a sweet comment :) those have definitely one hundred percent kept me going all this time! Much love for you all ♥️


	26. Chapter 26

Clarke sat at Octavia's vanity, staring at her reflection in the mirror, "O, I don't know how you do it but I feel like a princess." 

Clarke's hair was curled, pinned behind one ear, draping down her cheek on the other side. Smokey eyes staring back at her, just the right amount of gloss on her lips.

"You look like a princess," she smiled, "now for the finishing touch."

Clarke turned to see what she meant.

"Tadaa! A gift!" Octavia smiled.

Clarke didn't quite realize how fancy this conference was until she saw the dress Octavia was holding.

"Octavia," Clarke gasped, getting up to touch the dress, feeling the smooth, navy silk, "I can't accept this."

"Well I didn't buy it," O laughed, "Bellamy gave me his card."

"I have dresses," Clarke argued.

"We knew you'd say that. If it makes you feel better it was on sale, and I can't return it," she shrugged, "so I can't return it even if I wanted too."

"You did that on purpose," she gave in, "fine, I will wear it but I won't be happy about it."

"Whatever it takes," Octavia smiled, "I got Bellamy a matching tie too."

Raven slipped through the door, collapsing on Octavia's bed, eyeing up the dress, "dang Clarke, it's a good thing your month is up. That neckline will have every guy falling for you."

"What neckline?" She glanced to the dress, noticing how deep it went, she glared at Octavia, "really?"

"We all know you have the best rack out there," she laughed, "might as well show it off. I got you these weird booby cups too, don't worry." She pulled them out of the bag, throwing them at Clarke.

"You're ridiculous," she laughed, "but thank you. The last thing I need is my boobs falling out at this conference.

"Good luck with that," Raven smirked, "are you ready? I can drop you off at Bellamy's now."

"Yeah," she grabbed the dress, giving Octavia a quick hug, "I'll see you later tonight."

"You're hilarious," Raven smiled, "we're locking you out. It's been a month. You need to get some."

"Whoa, at least wait until you're out if my room" Octavia laughed, "but seriously, we weren't expecting you home tonight, we've barely seen you all week."

"Im sorry guys, I've been working on my project. But I will maybe see you later tonight," Clarke corrected herself.

"Surree," they both said sarcastically, laughing at the same time.

"I will see you guys tomorrow," she laughed back.

"That's more like it," Octavia nodded, "take some pictures for me!"

\---

Clarke got to Bellamy's house, flipping the lights on as she got up the stairs, laying her dress across the back of the couch.

"Bellamy?" she called. His truck was out front so he had to be here. She walked to the bedroom, flipping on lights as she looked around.

"Bellamy?" She called a little louder. She grabbed her dress and walked in his room, setting it down on the bed, "hello?

She was starting to get a sick feeling. She grabbed for her phone, speeding dialing his number. 

The ringing came from under the bed, panic starting to set it. She dropped to the floor, feeling around for the phone. Her hand closed on a small box. Confused, she sat up, grabbing the box and opening it. A cherry ring pop inside of it.

She jumped as his phone buzzed again. She looked under the bed finally seeing it, grabbing it to answer the call, "hello?"

"Come outside."

"So help me Bellamy, you scared the living hell out of me," she sighed out in relief, "what are you even calling from?"

"I'm sorry, it's my work phone, just come outside," he laughed, "please."

"Okay," she caved, grabbing the little box and his phone, heading for the back door.

She opened the door, a smile creeping onto her face. Lights were strung across his deck, twinkling in the dim, evening light. A record spinning a song Clarke didn't recognize. Bellamy standing there in his sweat pants and a t-shirt, smiling back at her, "Hi."

"Hi," she looked around, "what's all this?"

He grabbed the box from her, taking the ring pop out, "so you know how you asked what one thing would be for investors and bid managers to think I've matured?"

"Yes..." She trailed off smiling, as he knelt down on one knee, holding the candy ring up.

"Clarke, will you fake marry me for the night," he asked.

She let out a quiet laugh, nodding her head as he grabbed her hand, sliding the ring pop on to her ring finger. 

"Oh good," He stood back up, his arm wrapping around her back, slightly lifting her as he was on his feet, "I thought you'd need more convincing."

She smiled, reminiscing of their laundry day, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well there were a couple things.." he trailed off, dropping his head and kissing her neck. 

She closed her eyes, cringing that she actually had the will power, "our month is up at midnight."

"I know," he pulled back, "I was testing you." 

"I bet," she smiled, "so what's our story? We should probably get that straight in case people ask."

"What's wrong with our story?" He pulled back so he could see her face, "just skip the first part. We can start with our mountain date."

"So it was a date," she smirked.

"For story purposes," he laughed.

"Engaged after a a month and a half?" She added.

"Clarke I've known you since you were seventeen," he laughed, "it's been a few years."

"Other than that, we have a pretty good story I guess," she agreed, "skipping over the part where I thought you were obnoxious."

"And the part I thought you were insufferable," he teased.

"You what?" She teased him back, "I can't believe this. My heart!"

"Typical. I put a ring on your finger and you go crazy on me," he squeezed her waist, laughing.

She held her ring pop up, admiring the candy gem, "I do love your choice of ring. It might not make it to the conference though."

"Then it's a good thing I got backup," he reached into his pocket, passing her a black velvet box.

She opened it, gasping, a somewhat large, simple solitare diamond ring sparkling back at her, "this isn't real is it?"

"No, it's not," he smiled, "just more believable than a candy one."

"Good thinking," she agreed, "Mr. Blake."

"Mrs. Blake," he smiled, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks, holding her in his arms, "we should maybe get ready, we don't want to be late."

"You don't want to wear sweats to this?" Clarke said sarcastically, glancing up at him, 

"I do," he laughed, "however that might not he good for business. Come on." He pulled on her hand to get her into the house.

Clarke grabbed her dress, walking into Bellamy's room to change. She could hear him rustling around in the closet, "are you alright in there?" She asked, stripping down and pulling her dress over her head. 

"Just haven't worn a suit in awhile," he replied from the closet, "maybe we should just wear sweats."

"No turning back now," she protested, "I'm in this dress, I'm not getting out of it." Clarke struggled with the cups Octavia bought her. Finally ditching them and deciding to go without them, making a mental note not to bend over too far. She slipped on her matching navy stilletos, then smoothed out the dark silk against her stomach, adjusting the band around her waist, feeling the skin down her center where it was exposed. She turned around, inspecting her bare back where the skinny straps crossed behind her, fanning out the flow of fabric that skimmed the floor. She didn't even realize there was a slit halfway up her thigh. She groaned and made a mental note to inspect the dress more closely next time. It was to late to switch dresses now.

Bellamy walked out of the closet, clad in his grey suit, eyes firey as he took her in, slowly walking towards her. She bit her lip, giving him the up down as he got closer. He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing as he grabbed her hand, lifting it to his mouth and kissing her middle knuckle, "you look amazing, Clarke."

"Thanks to you," she blushed, "O told me you gave her your card. Risky move."

His hands trailed down her arms, pulling her closer, his breathe hot on her ear, "Worth the risk."

She could feel herself starting to lose her self control little by little. Bellamy. His strong, broad shoulders so defined in the suit, and his solid body against hers, strong hands gently traceing down her spine, 

"What's one day?" She sighed, melting in his arms, "Bellamy-."

"One month is one month," Bellamy cut her off, "we can't give in with one day left. I'm serious about you. And this."

She started untying his tie, "but tomorrow is less than 7 hours away."

He smirked, moving her hands so he could re-tie his tie, "which is why it would be ridiculous if we gave in now."

She moved to his belt, stealthily trying to undo it, "but, I'm sure we could forgive ourselves for giving in a little early. We can be quick."

"That's the thing," Bellamy smirked, stopping her again, doing his belt up, "I'm going to take my time with you."

"Jesus Christ," she stuttered. She could feel the heat between her legs growing, she fumbled with the button on his shirt, "how about we do both?"

"Or," he grabbed both of her hands slowing her down, "I'm going to make you wait."

"Damn you," She dropped her hands in defeat, looking at her feet, half ashamed her sexual frustration got the better of her, "I'm sor-"

He grabbed her, tilting her chin up, and kissing her. A quiet moan escaping as she breathed out. He pulled back, stroking her cheekbone, "if we weren't going to be late.." he trailed off, "it would be a different story. What's another few hours?"

"Another few hours might kill me," She grabbed his face, kissing him again for good measure, "okay, now I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He smiled, leaning down and kissing her again, "how about now?"

"If we don't leave now, we might not make it there," she replied, pulling him close by the collar of his suit jacket.

He pulled her into another kiss, "Clarke."

"Mhm," she sighed, taking a deep breathe of his musky scent.

"Tell me we need to go right now," he backed her up to the bed, lowering her to it, dropping his lips to her neck. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, catching a glance of the fake wedding ring. Tonight they had a purpose, for Bellamy. She glanced at the time, cursing under her breath, "Fuck. Bellamy you're right. We really should go."

"Should?" He propped up on his elbows.

"You're supposed to be the strong one," she laughed, "my self control is lacking right now. We have a mission."

"A mission?" He questioned, amused.

"Get as many of those developers to believe you're not a party guy and to get you more jobs. Being late will not convince them," she added, "but just so you know, it's taking everything in my power to get off this bed."

He stood up first, pulling her up after him, "this isn't helping." He ran his finger down the fabric covering her breast, grazing a finger across her nipple.

"Fuck," he closed his eyes, all sense of self control seeming to slip away, "no bra?"

She blushed, "I couldn't figure out how it worked."

"We have to go," he sighed out heavily, "like right now."

She fanned herself, grabbing her clutch as they walked out of his room, "let's go."

\---

The conference was at the country club by the river bottom. Clarke held onto Bellamys hand as they were greeted at the doors, checking her clutch and his keys as they passed her a ticket.

"Okay, my loving fiance," Clarke teased, "get into character."

"Already there," he smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. As they got to the conference hall, Clarke glanced around to see if she recognized anyone. Luckily she didn't.

They walked towards a group of people, Bellamy shaking hands with the first guy there, introducing Clarke, "Clarke, meet Pike, he's a very talented tradesman turned developer, he was a former instructor of mine."

She shook his hand, smiling warmly, "nice to meet you. I bet my Bell has changed quite a bit from his school days."

"Just a little bit, he's gotten much better at his trade," he nudged Bellamy with his elbow, "One of my better, slightly more wild students. I didn't think he'd ever settle down."

"Well he's definitely grown up since then, snd I'm glad he did," Clarke smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear with her ring hand.

"More than ever I see," Pike motioned to the sizeable ring on Clarke's finger, "congratulations seem to be in order?"

"It takes a strong woman to tame a wild man," Bellamy smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, "when you know, you know."

"Bellamy Blake. Engaged?" A woman walked up to Bellamy, shaking his hand, "never thought this day would come so soon."

"But you knew it would come," Bellamy confirmed, shaking her hand, "it's good to see you, Indra." 

Pike stiffened beside them, turning his body so his back was slightly to her, "if my boy here wasn't so good at his trade, I'd fire him for doing business with your kind."

"Pike," she said coldly, "I didn't know they invited your kind here."

"Likewise," he took a drink from his glass,

"We're going to get drinks," Bellamy nodded to them both, leading Clarke to the bar. 

"What was that all about?" Clarke questioned, glancing back at them as an argument ensued.

"Opposing development companies," Bellamy replied, "two of the three. Most of my jobs are with Pike. But I've got a couple with Indra. And hopefully getting a few with Roan soon."

"So they're the same position, for different companies?" Clarke laughed, "that seems dumb that they hate each other."

"That's just how it's always been," Bellamy laughed, "it been passed down from owner to owner."

"I wonder what would happen if we got them all at the same table," Clarke plotted.

"Being in the same room with all of them is close enough," Bellamy laughed, "Roan's a big guy and will not tolerate bull shit."

"And what makes you think there will be bull shit involed?" Clarke asked.

"Just trust me in this one," he laughed.

Bellamy grabbed them both a glass of champagne. She could admit she was thoroughly surprised, she was half expecting this to be a drunk man's party with beer.

"Surprised?" He laughed, taking a sip of his bubbly.

"How could you tell?" She laughed, "I never thought I'd see you drinking out of a glass with a stem."

He smiled, "I can be fancy sometimes." Lifting his pinky finger as he took another sip .

"Look at you go," she smiled, "engaged and drinking champagne. Practically a whole new man."

"Did I hear engaged?" A large man with his hair pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, held his hand out to Bellamy, a not so nice woman standing next to him, "glad you could come out tonight, Bellamy, and?"

"Roan," Bellamy introduced her, "this is Clarke, my fiance."

"Fiance?" The woman beside him almost laughed, "I'd hate to be that poor woman."

"Should you he so lucky to even get the chance," Clarke decided she didn't really like this girl. She rested her hand on Bellamys arm, the ring sitting in fair view, "I don't feel like a 'poor woman'."

"Echo," Roan seemed annoyed, "that's not how we speak to potential partners." He turned back to them, "I apologize for my assistant."

"Thats-" Bellamy was cut off by Clarke's icy voice.

"No need," Clarke narrowed her eyes, "she can apologize for herself."

Bellamy rested a hand on Clarke's waist, squeezing lightly, his form of a warning.

He eased up when Roan started laughing, motioning Echo to Clarke with his hand, "you heard the lady."

Echo seemed shocked, stuttering over her words, "I'm- uh- I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Clarke nodded.

"Damn, Bellamy" Roan laughed, as Echo shifted uncomfortably, "where did you find this woman?"

"My kitchen, back in the day," he laughed, grabbing her hand, "we go way back."

"Well congratulations," Roan said, "I better get an invite."

Clarke and Bellamy exchanged a quick glance, Clarke answering first, "we don't have a date yet. But when we do you'll be the first to know." 

"That means so much," he laughed.

Clarke nodded, changing the subject, "do you both have a table picked for dinner? You should join us."

"Well, we were set at a table with some surpervisors within our company.." he turned to Echo, "you can handle that right?"

"Uh, yes, I can," she glared at Clarke when Roan turned away. Leaving for the table.

"Excellent," Roan replied, "we can talk about some upcoming projects. I have to scoop up the talent when I see it, Ali has been stealing a lot of good contractors, and I want to get to you before she does."

Bellamy nodded, surprised, "that sounds good with me, and you don't have to worry, Im not interested in working with that company." 

"That's the first time I've heard anyone say that," Roan seemed surprised.

"I don't agree with some of her uh, policy's," he explained.

"Let's grab a seat and talk more," Roan agreed.

"But not about work the whole time," Clarke smiled, "you guys work too hard. You need to escape work for at least part of the night."

"I'll cheers to that," Roan agreed, holding his glass up for them to clink.

\---

Clarke felt pretty pleased with herself. Dinner went by smoothly with Bellamy and Roan getting in some good discussions about future projects. Clarke whipped her phone out, showing Roan, Bellamy's house. He was definitely impressed, even more impressed with how quick Bellamy's crew got it done.

For the last half of dinner Roan, Indra, Pike, and the other developers got up to say a few words to thank all the vendors and subcontractors that came out. 

When the music started to que the dance part of the night, Clarke held her hand out to Bellamy, "let's dance."

He didn't budge, "I don't know."

"Come on, Bellamy," she tugged on his arm, "is this any way to treat your future wife?"

He smiled, standing up, "oh, my apologies, honey."

"You're forgiven, sweetie," she winked. 

The song slowed right down as they got to the dance floor, Bellamy wrapping his arm behind her back and holding her hand with the other.

Clarke teased, "I'm always surprised with you."

"Because I can dance?" He asked, "if you're surprised with that, you're in for a ride."

"I hope so," she smiled, biting her lip, "what kind of ride are we talking about?"

"Whatever kind you want," he smiled, "I can probably show you better than I can tell you."

"Sign me up," She let go of his hand, wrapping both hands behind his neck and resting her head against his chest, "I'm a little out of touch, it's been awhile."

"It will take some practice," he replied, rubbing his thumb along the curve of her back.

"I'm okay with that," she agreed, nodding. Falling silent as they swayed to the music. 

He kissed the top of her head, "also. thank you," he paused, "for tonight."

"What kind of fiance would I be if I didn't shamelessly brag about you to everyone here," she answered, "it sounds like Roan's going to award you that job."

"Thanks to you," he brought one hand to cup the side of her neck, stroking her jaw, "you're amazing."

She realized she was holding her breathe, breathing out softly as Bellamy ran his thumb over her lower lip, "I uh, I think I'm ready to go home now."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, me too."

They turned, as Roan walked up to them, "may I cut in?"

"Of course," Clarke replied, Bellamy pursing his lips. She wondered how bad he wanted the job at this point, as he wandered over to some other men and started talking.

"It's nice to meet you, Clarke," Roan started, "Bellamy's a lucky guy."

"I feel pretty lucky," she smiled, "he's been really good to me."

"Well after the last girl, I think he appreciates it," he replied.

"Oh you knew of her?" Clarke smirked, "I'm not that surprised." 

Roan almost looked offended. Clarke laughed, "not because of who you are. But because of who she is."

"Thank you for that," he smirked, "I somehow have a playboy reputation. I'm getting over that pretty quick though."

"I might know a girl," she smirked at the though of Roan and Raven, "wanna go on a blind date?"

"Are you serious?" He laughed.

"Yeah I am!" She laughed, "she's a treat." She glanced over at Bellamy, his impatience getting to him.

She told him about Raven, until he agreed to a blind date with her, giving him her number when the song ended.

Bellamy walked back over to her, holding her clutch, "I think we're heading out now. I'll talk to you later this week?"

"Yeah let's get some paperwork signed," Roan nodded, "I'll call on Monday."

"I look forward to it," he agreed.

"Bye Roan," Clarke smiled, "it was nice to meet you."

"You as well," he nodded.

Bellamy led Clarke to the truck, the sky pitch black, only the street light casting a faint glow over the vehicles. His truck was parked under a tree in the back. He walked Clarke to her door opening it for her. She lifted her leg up to step in, the slit exposing her leg up to her thigh as she sat back.

She froze as Bellamy's hand traced up the exposed skin starting at her ankle, his warm fingers stopping where the slit of her dress started.

"Home?" Her throat caught as she tried to control her breathing.

He shut her door, climbing into the drivers side, and taking off.

Clarke glanced at the clock, 11:38pm. She glanced at Bellamy, noticing his jaw clenching then unclenching.

They drove in silence, the energy shooting like neurons between them. Every movement made Clarke want to reach out and touch him. She didn't know what was stopping her at this point. Possibly because they were so close to their pact, it would feel like a waste to give it up now.

11:45pm. She breathed out playing with her window, thinking maybe opening the window would relieve some tension. Bellamy chuckling slightly because he knew damn well that wasnt going to work.

11:53pm. They pulled up to Bellamy's house. The street light burnt out, and she realized they forgot to turn on his outside light. It was almost pitch black out.

"7 minute," she whispered to herself, clasping her hands together as Bellamy got out to open her door for her, "7 minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I got out a other chapter!! This week has been so crazy. I'm sorry I didn't get to the comment until so much later! 
> 
> I want you all to know how much I appreciate you and your comments. If you ever wonder if they help, il be straight up with you! They definitely do!
> 
> If anyone wants to cry/yell at the TV screen with me say *preach*. These last episodes of the season have got me SHOOK. 
> 
> *Unpopular Opinion* I like what they've done with the Bellarke relationship even if it makes me scream at the TV! These love sick characters will be the death of me! ♥️ 
> 
> We better get a parallel of Bellamy offering Clarke redemption again and her actually accepting it this time! Another cheek kiss / just make out already kiss would also be appreciated, but I'll take what I can get.
> 
> Anyways. Love you all. I miss posting every other day because I got to talk with you more. I hope you all have a safe and fun weekend! :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Sex Ahead - Proceed with Caution*

He opened her door and she swung her legs to the side of her seat, grabbing Bellamys hand to help her down. As they touched her hand tingled against his skin, her entire body vibrating. And somehow, instead of using his hand to get out of the truck, she pulled him towards her. The tension finally bursting throughout her chest.

He crashed his lips against hers, as she wrapped her legs around his torso, his hands moving to her waist. She was suddenly glad her dress slit went up so high. 

Their lips moved to the much missed rhythm as Bellamy held Clarke up with one arm behind her back, holding her against him. He picked her up out of the truck, slamming the door, pressing her against the side of it. She whined softly as the cold metal came in contact with her skin, a contrast that she welcomed to a hot Bellamy pressed up to her front.

She grasped at what she could to pull him closer; his tangled hair, his strong shoulders, the frenzy of it making her head spin. He grinded into her, his already hard member rubbing against her throbbing need. At this point she just came to terms that he was probably going to take her on the street against his truck and she was strangely okay with that.

A couple of headlights flashed down the street. Bellamy loosened his grip on her, setting her down when her feet touched the ground. He rested his arm on the truck above her head, leaning down and brushing his lips to hers, holding close by the small of her back.

Clarke suddenly wasn't sure if the cars were driving turtle speed, or she was just impatient. She couldn't wait anymore. She grabbed Bellamy's hand, dragging him to the house. As they got to his front porch he passed her the door key, her shaking hands fumbling with the keys to find the right one in the dark. 

He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, prodding gently at the silk on her stomach as he kissed the side of her neck. She could feel her heart racing. She needed their clothes off. Now. If could only find that damn key. 

"Having trouble getting it in the hole?" He whispered gruffly, grabbing the key in her hand to stready her, putting it in the keyhole, "let me help you with that."

She heard the lock click, opening the door, and stepping inside, not bothering to turn the light on. She took a deep breathe, as he locked the door behind them, they froze for a second, before the frenzy started all over again. They both took a step towards each other, Clarke hopping up and resuming their position before they were so rudely interupted.

She found his lips again, pushing off his suit jacket as he slammed her up against the wall. Bellamy grabbing her wrists, holding them above her head as his lips explored her body. 

She looked at the ceiling, closing her eyes, her mind getting lost in the sweet tingling consuming her body. She turned her head to meet, blocking each go at her neck with her own lips. He let go of her wrists. She lowered them to his hair, bumping her nose again his then pulling back.

"So," she whispered, grazing her lips past his, feeling the huff of hot breathe in disappointment as she pulled away, "are you sick of me after this month?"

"So sick," he smiled, leaning in, trying to land a kiss before she pulled back, "but, I think I'd like to keep you around."

She smiled, kissing his cheek lightly, trailing kisses down his defined jawline, placing her last kiss at the corner of his lips, "you never asked me if I'm sick of you." 

"Clarke Griffin," he smiled, grazing his nose against hers, "do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

"Mhm," she nodded slowly, a smile creeping onto her face, "I want to be Bellamy Blake's girlfriend."

"Now that we're past the formalities," he let out a low laugh, "can I get back to making out with you?"

"I've got a better idea," she smiled, leading him up the stairs. Before she could take the first step, he scooped her up, carrying her up the stairs. She glanced at the faint glow of the clock as they passed the kitchen. They were a little past due.

"Hey Bell," she whispered as he sat her on the edge of the bed, "guess what?"

"Hey Clarke," his voice rough as he untied his tie. Clarke undoing his belt, dropping them to the floor, "what?"

"We did it," she pulled him down to her, kissing him as she worked on his shirt buttons, "and you win a prize."

"I think we both win a prize," he smiled, losing his shirt as she finished with the buttons.

"But what kind of prize?" She smiled between kisses.

"Let me think," he laughed sarcastically.

The sound of his laughter pulled at something in her chest, she couldn't not giggle along with him, "I'll take what I can get."

"You won't be to dissappointed then," he kissed her neck, dropping in front of her. Lowering his head to her chest as he pushed her dress aside, closing his mouth over her nipple, sucking then flicking it with his tongue. She moaned out, needing more. Sparks shooting down to her navel.

"Jesus, Bellamy," she cried out as he did it again, kneading her other breast in his hand. She grabbed his hand, holding it against her as he kissed down her bare skin. Stopping where her dress did. He dropped down, kneeling at the base of the bed, slipping one of her heels off, then the other, kissing up her leg until he was at her inner thigh, biting then sucking at the tender skin.

She tried to grab for anything she could as he shimmied her panties down her legs, her body trembling with anticipation. 

"Please," she begged as he kissed along the tender skin, "Bellamy."

He obliged, letting his tongue swirl around her sensitive spot, already putting her on edge. He licked her up, her moans seeming to fuel his hunger. His lips humming, sending sweet vibrations where she needed it most. She couldn't help the sweet sounds as he thrust his tongue into her, the tingling building with each stroke in. She wasn't ready to be finished though. When her legs started to shake she pulled on his chocolate hair, getting his mouth up to her again. As he ran his tongue along her lower lip she caught it in her teeth lightly, Bellamy groaning as she sucked on it gently. 

She palmed him through his pants. Getting hotter as she felt him in her hand, struggling to get his button undone. They flipped positions so she could stand up. He stood up with her, cupping her face so he could keep his lips on hers.

One of her dress straps had fallen to her elbow, exposing her bare chest, her hair falling out of its pins. It did not go unnoticed.   
Bellamy slid the other strap off her shoulder, her dress falling into a heap at her feet. Then loosening her hair so it fell in Cascades around her shoulders.

She got his pants unbuttoned, sliding them to the ground, his cock springing free of the restricting barrier. His eyes burned into her as she pushed him back onto the bed and knelt in front of him. He pushed her hair back to see her face as she licked from the base of his shaft to the tip. He let out a low groan, praising her as she took him in her mouth. She sighed out, pushing him as far back into her throat as she could, running her tongue along his shaft as she did.

His eyes were closed, his hands tightening in her hair with each popping sound as she pulled her lips over his length. She loved the sound of her name on his lips, the need behind it driving her. She knew he probably had the same problem as her, neither of them were ready to come just yet. She could taste the small amount of salty elixir as she moved her hand to his base. He stopped her, pulling her up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, his eyes still closed as he regathered his train of thought. She couldn't help but smile knowing she could do this to him. She brushed back his hair, kissing his temple, his cheek, the corner of his lips.

He opened his eyes, standing up and towering over her, carressing her back. She rested her hands on his chest instinctively, tracing her fingers outwards to his shoulders.

He backed her onto the bed, laying on top of her as they both sunk into the mattress. She missed his strong hands on her, carressing her skin. She missed seeing this passionate, gentle side of him. She squeezed his arms as he propped himself above her on the bed. She definitely missed that too.

She could feel him pressing into her hip, and she was more than ready for him, practically dripping for him. She shifted under him, reaching her hand down to guide him, rubbing his cock along her opening. He buried his face in her neck, as she raised her hips, his first slow thrust sinking deep into her.

She gasped, almost forgetting how full he made her feel. He rested his forehead against hers as he pulled out, then thrust back into her again. Stretching her walls slowly, but sensually. 

She tipped her head back, letting him kiss her neck with each painfully slow movement, though anything faster would be too much.

"More," She whispered, tugging at the hair on his neck, angling his mouth towards hers, "more."

He obliged, kissing her passionately. The friction building her high, her delicious moans getting louder.

She arched her back as he found her sweet spot. Bellamy wrapping his arms behind her back, "more."

He drove into her harder. The sound of skin to skin drowning out her moans. She could feel her tipping point, her toes curling under, but not quite enough to get her there.

She moaned. The high crippling her. All her muscles tensing up at once but not being able to relax, her body searching for it's sweet release.

"Clarke," Bellamy whispered low, kissing up her neck, his voice a deep growl, "together."

"Bellamy," the pitch of her voice straining as her orgasm racked her body. Bellamy's body shuddering along with hers. Emptying himself into her as she clenched around him, panting his name over and over as she came off her high.

He pulled out of her, collapsing beside her on the bed, and pulling her onto his chest. She rested her head on him, listening to his heart beat a mile a minute. Or maybe that was her own.

They laid there, catching their breathe. Clarke lightly traced over Bellamys skin, breathing in his masculine scent. 

"Clarke?" Bellamys voice low and raspy.

"Yeah?" She answered, peeking at him through her eyelashes.

"I really like you," he kissed her temple.

"That's a relief," Clarke joked, "here I thought I was gonna be a hump and dump."

"Well I lost that one the day after our first time," he laughed.

"I'm glad, because I really like you too," she smiled, "can I tell you something?" She felt her butterflies flaring up.

"Anything," he replied as he played with a strand of her hair.

"You're kind of my best friend," she blushed, trying her best to hide it.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as he leaned over her, his lips just inches from hers, seemingly pleased with her answer, "Yeah?"

She wound her fingers into his hair, her heart doing little flips at that smile he did, "Yes."

He leaned down, lightly kissing her rosy lips. It was slow, but it was perfect. He worked one leg between hers, spreading her as he positioned his body on top of hers. She pulled the entire weight of his body on hers, lightly scratching her nails down his back, feeling every muscle work as he pumped into her at a slow but steady rhythm.

She let out a quiet moan, finding his lips and kissing him, trying to convey all her feelings with just one kiss. She couldn't help but feel relief as he matched her rhythm. 

"Are we going to sleep tonight?" Clarke panted, sinking her nails into Bellamys shoulder as he pumped into her harder.

"Do you want to" he huffed, his hot breathe against her neck, "I can always stop?"

"Don't stop," she sighed blissfully, "please don't stop."

"Then no," He let out a quiet laugh, igniting Clarke's drive as she flipped them, grinding into him, throwing her head back at the new found depth inside her, "is that all right with you?" He bucked his hips up into her, hitting her in all the right places.

"Oh yeah," she moaned, rising and falling on him, "I'm definitely okay with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Friends :)
> 
> It's way past my bedtime but I felt horrible about the thought of making you all wait another day. So pray for me as I'm a zombie at work tomorrow ♥️ I did this for you! 
> 
> First. There is one episode of this season left. I'm crying. Where did the time go?!  
> Second. The CW released their fall line up and the 100 was NOT on it. I hope that changes because I will not make it through another million year long hiatus.  
> Third. Someone please bandage my bleeding heart. I want Bellarke so bad, but I want it to be right. And that stupid STUPID hug in the trailer has been fueling my entire day so far. I am such trash. What are we going to do when we don't have new content? *give me all the fanfic. all of it.*


	28. Chapter 28

By morning, meaning early afternoon, Clarke was pretty sure she was fucked dry. She didn't remember falling asleep, all she remembered was that last night was amazing. 

Just when she thought she had nothing else to give, Bellamy sticks his head between her legs and proves her wrong. The only thing bringing her back to reality being her rumbling stomach.

"Breakfast?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

He pummeled her, wrapping himself around her, burying his face in her hair, kissing the back of her neck, "I guess."

She laughed, dragging his sorry butt out of bed, grabbing his white button shirt from the floor. She threw it on, eyeing up Bellamy. She loved the way his plaid lounge pants hung from his hips, the definite v trailing her eyes to his-

"Hungry?" He smirked, walking over to her, feeling at the hem of her shirt, "princess, you're playing a dangerous game."

"What kind of game?" She teased, tugging at his drawstring.

"The game where I bend you over the kitchen table because you look so damn hot right now," he answered, slipping his hands under her shirt.

"Let's eat first," she smiled, "we might have a little time for games."

He played his music while they cooked, as she danced around the kitchen to the beat. Bellamy laughing when she almost slipped from spinning to hard.

They sat facing each other at the dining room table, and sure enough, after food, Clarke was hungry for more. She pushed there empty plates aside, crawling over the table to get to him. He stood up, sliding her shirt off as she loosened the waistband on his pants.

He banged her in the kitchen table, and when they finished they both burst out laughing because how the hell were they supposed to go out in public when all they wanted to do was jump each other everytime they made eye contact.

Clarke picked his shirt up off the floor, walking back to his room naked, "can you take me to the studio? I have to put the finishing touches on my project."

He pursed his lips, "okay, but you're all mine for the rest of the week."

"Just the week?" she laughed.

"For now," he smiled, "do you need me to pick you up after?"

"If you don't mind," she pursuaded, "can we stop at the house first? I need to pick up my paints."

"What are boyfriend's for?" he smiled, "anything you want. Maybe grab some extra clothes to stay the night again?"

"Deal," She kissed his cheek, before taking a quick shower before getting ready for the day. Placing the ring back in its box on his dresser for safe keeping.

\---

She ran into the house quick, Raven and Octavia sprawled out on the couch. 

As Clarke burst through the door, Raven was the first to talk as usual, "dark circles under your eyes, but a smile on your face. Somebody got laid."

"About time," Octavia laughed, "please spare me the details."

"I'm in a rush so we can talk later!" Clarke grabbed her bag off of the wall, "also Raven, did you get a text from a mystery man last night?"

"What, I haven't checked my phone?" She seemed surprised, "what did you do?"

"Nothing!" She smiled, "love you, bye!"

She got to the truck laughing and Bellamy couldn't help but smile, "what did you do?"

"Uh, gave Roan, Ravens number," she smiled.

"That will be interesting," he laughed.

\---

Clarke went to give him a quick kiss before leaving the truck but ended up making out with him in the parking lot. 

"I really need to go" she sighed, trailing her hand up his leg.

He pulled back, tucking a piece if hair behind her cheek, "I'll come back in a couple hours."

"If I don't answer my texts I'm in full art mode. Just come get me from room 100," she smiled, jumping out of the truck.

\---

Niylah and Maya we're already there when Clarke got there. 

"Someone's late to the party," Niylah joked.

"Someone's almost done," Clarke laughed, "where is everyone?'

"They threw the towel in for the day," Maya laughed, "you seem to be the only one not stressed out."

"You guys don't seem to stressed," Clarke questioned.

"We hide it well," Niylah laughed, "we're screaming internally."

Clarke set up her canvases mixing the paint for her final touches. Maya had on some classical music, Clarke recalls her saying something about how it soothes the brain. Maya left after an hour or so, hugging Clarke and Niylah before she left as she wasn't going to see then until the art show.

Clarke got back into her zone, feeling that flood of relief as she did her last brush stroke, deciding this was as good as it was going to get, and she had to admit that was pretty damn good.

"Are you done?" Niylah smiled, hearing Clarke's sigh of relief. She moved her paintings over to the side of the room they could dry.

"Yes, finally," she smiled, "how is yours coming?"

"Good," Niylah scrunched her nose, "I can't quite get this one part though."

Clarke walked over to her, tilting her head at her painted, "oh that's easy. Do this." She held the hand that Niylah was holding the brush with to guide her, pressing then pulling back, flicking the end of the brush to taper the end of the brush stroke, fixing Niylah's problem.

"That easy?" Niylah sighed, then smiling at Clarke "you're magic."

"No, I've just been doing it a long time," she laughed, "I'm glad I can help."

Niylah turned to Clarke. Clarke didn't mean to be standing so close to Niylah, and before she could stop it, Niylah leaned over, putting her lips on Clarke's. 

Clarke froze, panic setting in. Not knowing what to do. She couldn't be kissing Niylah. She was pretty, but for once Clarke was happy with where she was at. She was happy with Bellamy. She pushed Niylah away..

"Niylah, I-" she started.

"Clarke?" The hurt in that deep voice instantly breaking her heart.

"Bellamy," Clarke could feel the lump in her throat growing. She grabbed her bag, running after him as he turned and started walking away.

"Clarke I didn't mean-" Niylah started, but Clarke was gone by then.

"Bellamy stop!" Clarke yelled after him, bursting through the front doors, chasing him out to the truck, her eyes filling with tears.

When she caught up to him, he just held her door open for her, motioning her inside, "Bellamy please just-."

"Clarke," he just closed his eyes, breathing through his nose, "Please just get in the truck."

She got in silently, holding her hands between her knees as he got in and started driving away, waiting for him to stay something. She noticed he wasn't driving to his house, he was driving to hers. Her stomach was in knots. 

They sat in silence for most if the drive. Clarke finally breaking the silence as they pulled up to the house.

Her heart sunk, "Bellamy it's-"

"I swear to God, Clarke, please don't say it's not what it looked like," Bellamy shot back at her, "I saw you with my in two eyes."

"I don't know what else to say!" She was trying her best to fight the tears, "I didn't initiate that!"

He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white, "you had an entire month, A MONTH, where you could have screwed around all you wanted and I wouldn't have had any right to be mad. You had to wait until we made it official?"

"Bellamy I-" at this point there was no fighting the tears.

"You hesitated, Clarke," the way his voice cracked cut her to her core, "I've been cheated on, you've been cheated on. You know how it feels. I really like you Clarke. A lot but-,"

"Don't do this," Clarke cried, wiping a tear, "I was just surprised, I didn't mean to hesitate. it came out of no where."

"But how did you get to the point?" He squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I don't know," Clarke bit her lip, blinking away another tear, "it just all happened so fast."

"I think we may be rushing things, Clarke, I thought I was ready for this but I'm not," he wouldn't look at her, he just stared out the window, "I need some time to think."

Clarke could feel her heart breaking into a million pieces, "I-" she paused, swallowing the lump in her throat, nodding, "I understand."

She could see his jaw clench as she got out of the truck. He waited until she got inside before speeding off.

Raven was on the couch when Clarke got inside, collapsing at the door, burying her face in her knees.

"Oh my God," she jumped up, "what happened?"

Clarke could barely blubber out two words, finally getting out, "why do I fuck everything up."

"What happened?" Raven sounded shocked.

She hugged Clarke as that triggered more crying, guiding her over to the couch, comforting her until she calmed down, "I'm an idiot, it's my fault."

"What happened?" Raven sounded concerned, "I can't read your mind."

"This girl in my class," Clarke wiped a falling tear, "she kissed me, right when Bellamy came to pick me up."

"Bitch did what?" Raven blinked a couple times, "that's not your fault."

"Bellamy's trust is a little shaky, still" Clarke sighed, "Hell, my trust is a little shaky. And I don't blame him. If it was the other way around I probably would've reacted the same way. Except he still drove me home and still opened my door for me. I would've left his ass there."

"Oh Clarke," Raven sighed, "I'm sorry. You can't catch a break."

"You're telling me," Clarke looked up to try and dry her tears, "I'm going to take a nap. I feel really sick and hope that will make me feel better."

"How's your project coming?" Raven asked quickly.

"It's done," Clarke felt a few more tears drop, thinking how much of Bellamy helped her through that class, Raven getting up to hug her again, "I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Okay well holler if you need something," Raven crossed her arms, "I can go kick his trash if you need me too, or that girl."

Clarke laughed through the tears, "I don't think I'll need you too."

"The offers open," she smiled, "go get some rest."

Clarke got to her room, checking her phone, before laying down. Nothing. She shook it off, sinking into her bed and dozing off.

\---

Now that school was officially over, Clarke had no reason to get out of bed. This just made the passing day that much worse. It got to the point where Clarke wasn't sure when it was night or day anymore. She kept her blinds pulled and her room dark. Every morning, or whenever she actually work up, she checked her phone. No calls, no texts.

It was now a week from her final show, and a week since she heard from Bellamy. She wasn't sure whether she should call him or not, deciding against it because he's the one who wanted space.

Octavia offered a comforting shoulder to cry on, trying to stay as neutral as possible, "It's his staff camp out tonight," she started, "he's been busy pulling it all together."

"That's tonight already?" Clarke asked from under her blankets, "what day is it today?"

"It's Friday, and he invited us all to come," Octavia rubbed Clarke's back through the covers, "you too. We should go out early and get a good spot."

"He doesn't want me to come," Clarke sighed.

"Clarke, he wants you to come," Octavia replied, "if he didn't want you there he wouldn't have invited you."

"He didn't invite me though," Clarke groaned, sitting up, "he sent you to invite everyone."

"And that invite said, tell Clarke it's alright if she wants to come," Octavia added, "you're coming whether you want to or not."

"I don't know-" Clarke went on.

"Okay, I've had enough of this," Octavia yanked the covers off, using her stern voice, "when's the last time you showered or changed your clothes?"

Clarke blushed, "like, a couple days ago."

"Don't lie to me, Griffin, that shirt smells a week old," she walked over to the bathroom, running the shower for her, "get out of bed, clean yourself up, and pack a bag, we're going camping."

Clarke groaned, dragging her feet out of bed, giving in, "can you pack my bag?" 

"Yes, I will pack your bags," she laughed, "now go, shower, then come eat with us. I made breakfast."

Clarke took a long shower, breathing in the hot steam, and destressing as much as possible. All negativity aside, she was done school for the semester, and that was something to be proud of. She clung to the only positive thing she could think of. Anxiety creeping in as she realized she would be seeing Bellamy for the first time in what felt like forever.

When she got out of the shower, she laid on her bed, mustering up the energy to get dressed. She eyed up her cork board, spotting the coupon that Bellamy made her way back when. "A Bellamy Wild Card. Good for One Use". Oh how quickly things changed. She got dressed, pulling on her favorite jeans, and a tank top. 

Right as she was about to leave, she eyed up his coupon again. She unpinned it from the board, slipping it into her pocket before she left.

\---

When she got upstairs, she was surprised to find Roan sitting at her kitchen table, "good morning sunshine," he beckoned at Clarke.

"Roan?" She laughed, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm your chariot to the camp out," he smiled, "and none of your vehicles can make it through the brush."

"That's nice of you," she craned her neck to see where Raven was, "did you just get here?" 

"Just pulled up before you got upstairs," he smirked.

"We didn't fuck, Clarke" Raven called from the other room, "we decide to kick it as friends."

"Well that's no fun," Clarke laughed.

"It's actually refreshing," Roan smiled, "are you guys ready to go? Your fiance will be waiting."

Raven and Octavia looked at each other, before looking at Clarke. She didn't quite get the chance to explain it to them, "oh uh, Roan, we called it off."

"Oh, I-" he stuttered, "I didn't mean to-"

"We're good," Clarke smiled lightly, "we're just taking a little break."

"Well, were as ready as we're gonna a be," Raven called from the other room again, "let's go!"

\---

It didn't take them long to load up Roan's rover and hit the road. Clarke was surprised she was still tired after all her sleep this weekend. She still somehow managed to sleep the entire drive there.

She woke up when they turned off the road, heading out into the brush. The ride not as smooth to sleep. Clarke was really glad Roan was driving because he was not wrong about then not being able to make it on their own.

Lincoln, Jasper, Monty, Harper, and Miller were already all sitting around a fire, their tents set up to the side. A bunch of random other guys, spaced out periodically that she recognized from his work sites. She spotted Graham sitting at another fire a couple sites over, cringing as he made kissy lips at her.

"That is a big dude," Clarke could hear Jasper yell as Roan got out of the rover.

Monty hit Jaspers arm, "big enough to knock you out if you offend him."

"I'm not scared," he said bit quieter.

"Of course you're already drunk," Raven laughed, "save some for the rest of us!"

"Bellamy went on a drink run with Gina," Jasper added, "we won't have to worry."

Raven and Octavia both glanced at Clarke. She definitely heard, and she tried her best not to be upset. She pretended that she didn't hear. She grabbed her bag from the rover, turning to Octavia, "did we bring a tent?" 

"You're bunking with Miller," Octavia replied.

Clarke set her chair up next to him, high fiving him, trying her best to stay positive, "party tent right here."

"You know it," he joked, "and party tent we mean bed by 10, right?"

"You're speaking my language," Clarke laughed.

Monty must have sensed Clarke's unease with the Gina comment, as he passed Clarke a beer when she sat down.

Clarke cracked open her cold one, relaxing into her chair. This weekend was going to be good, regardless of if Bellamy found a new whip or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> First off. I apologise for taking so long on an update. The next chapter won't take so long. I made a decision to split it, because the next part made the chapter a little to long without being completed.
> 
> I'm going to be straight up, the season finale fucked me up in all sorts of ways! Like real bad!! I was on an emotional rollercoaster that entire finale.   
> So, I get really really bad anxiety, and my husband makes fun of me all the time because I love spoilers! I love knowing what's going to happen before I watch it. (Which is why I love that the east coast airs before the west coast!) I was all over Tumblr and Twitter before the episode aired.
> 
> Naturally. Whenever the season ends I go into this week long depression. JRoth did release a really nice article about what we can expect next season though. Bless his soul.
> 
> But guys. Bellarke. Bellarke. Bellarke. Clarke is so in love with him. Like Noah from the notebook? slide over. Our girl Clarke has got this. I am a little sick to my stomach about Bellamy thinking Clarke's dead. But let's just stay positive here, okay?
> 
> I haven't had a chance to answer all the last chapters comments but I promise I will get there!
> 
> Love you all! ❤️


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SERIOUS CONTENT AHEAD*  
> A wonderful reader suggested I put a trigger warning ❤️ I'm so sorry it hasn't been on here before, and I apologize if you read it and it evoked any unwanted emotion. I inserted a warning where to stop reading, and where to start again if you start from the bottom and scroll up after skipping. You'll see *CONTINUE READING HERE*

After Roan and Lincoln set up the other tents, they joined everyone by the fire. Roan setting his chair up next to Clarke's.

"Clarke," Raven called from her and Roan's tent, "can you help me with this?" She held up her air mattress pump.

Clarke walked over to her, helping her lay out the air mattress, Raven piping up, "engaged, huh?" 

"It's not what it sounds like," she defended herself, "we did it so he would be taken more seriously by his superiors. They thought he was still a party guy."

"So Roan?" Raven laughed, "I'll play along. But not judging, just curious.. are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Clarke tried to play dumb.

"You're blonde, not stupid," she shot back, "Gina?"

"He's not ready," Clarke cringed, "he can do what he wants."

"So can you then," Raven added, "you've got your pick of the crop here."

"For once, I think I just gonna chill," Clarke laughed, "I deserve some freedom."

"As long as you're okay with that, girl," she nodded, "we can party it up together."

"Deal," Clarke agreed as they got the mattress pumped all the way. 

When Clarke turned back to the fire, Bellamy and Gina had gotten back and they were unloading some kegs from his truck.

"Just live life," Raven noticed Clarke's hesitation to go towards them, "everything will work out."

"Wise words," Clarke laughed nervously, "easier said than done."

Raven passed Clarke the rest of her beer, "liquid courage?"

"I'll grab my own," she nodded, walking toward the cooler by Monty.

Monty had one ready for her as she neared him. Clarke thanked him, sinking back into her lawn chair, enjoying the flaming fire and her cool beer as the sun went down. She glanced over at Bellamy, to find him already looking at her. She gave him a weak smile and a nod, Gina stepping in front of Bellamy, blocking him from view.

"Who is this Gina anyways," Roan leaned over to Clarke, noticing her staring.

"What are you a gossip king now?" Clarke couldn't help but laugh, looking away from Bellamy, "she's a bartender at this karaoke place."

"I see. That's awful," he joked, "and I am the one and only king. Don't you forget it."

"Noted," she laughed, "King Roan."

Bellamy glanced up from Gina to see her laughing with Roan. Clarke couldn't help but notice the unease he had. He started walking towards them before one of his workers called him over to the other fire. He groaned, looking back at her one last time before darting towards his guys.

Gina came and sat by the fire with them, "you look familiar," Jasper asked warily.

"Karaoke?" Gina laughed, "you're a great singer."

"Oh, why thank you," Jasper smiled, "I think I like you."

She turned to talk to Monty and Harper as well. It bothered Clarke how she fit in so naturally, getting along with all HER friends. It bothered her a little to much. Anger started setting in as she thought about everything. 

She took her beer, wandering over to her and Miller's tent, taking a second to lay out her sleeping bag and foamy inside. She needed a second to herself anyways, she didn't feel like being around people.

She smoothed it out, sprawling out to test how it was. Not the comfiest but better than sleeping on the ground. She unzipped her tent to leave, stepping outside of it, and running right into Bellamy.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing over here by yourself?" Bellamy stumbled over his words.

"Just laying out my sleeping bag," she shrugged, walking away from him. Live life, she repeated in her head over and over.

"Clarke," Bellamy reached out, his warm hand grabbing her hand, "I've been meaning to come talk to you."

"Okay?" Clarke sighed, giving his hand a squeeze before shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Not just tonight," he sighed, "all week. I needed time to think."

"Well it looks like Gina's been making that easy for you," Clarke tried her best not to sound too angry, "she's probably wondering where you're at by now."

"Clarke-," Bellamy started before getting cut off by another guy calling for him, "I wanted-" the guy called Bellamy again, "please don't go anywhere, I want to talk. I just have to deal with this." Bellamy cussed as he walked towards the guy.

Clarke decided against doing what he said. And she decided to take a walk to cool down instead. She grabbed her flashlight from her tent, it was starting to get dark and she didn't want to get lost. That's the last thing she needed.

She pushed aside a bush. She figured she would try and find the lake again, it can't have been that far away. 

She had been walking for a bit before she hit a small clearing, where she sat down to take a break and catch her breath. *SKIP TO THE NEXT ASTERISK IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE TO VIOLENT MATERIAL*

Something was off though. She could hear twigs snapping. Her blood turned to ice. Someone was following her. She stood up, pointing her flashlight into the trees, "who's there?"

Her mind started racing. Maybe it was Bellamy. No he would have answered. It was someone else. She breathed heavily through her nose clenching her hand into a fist. Adreniline starting to flow through her.

"Hey!" She yelled more angrily, her pulse pounding in her ears, "I asked who was there!"

"No need to worry," the sickening voice replied calmly from the shadows.

Clarke clenched onto the flashlight, "Why the fuck are you following me, Graham?"

"No need to get feisty. Just making sure you don't get hurt," he stepped into the clearing illuminated by the beam of light.

"How noble," Clarke replied sarcastically, backing up to keep distance between them, "in case you haven't caught on yet, I don't need protection."

He kept walking towards her, smiling in a way that made her stomach turn, "of course not. You're strong, right? I couldn't help but notice your little fight with my boy Bellamy."

She didn't like the way he was talking. "You followed me to talk about my feelings?" Clarke was nearing the other edge of the clearing. There was no point in running, he could probably run faster than her, and she would most likely trip on the way, "I have girlfriends for that."

He took a couple steps towards her, closing the distance. She stepped backwards, her back hitting a tree. She was so focused on keeping distance between them she didn't notice she was backed against a wall of trees.

He closed his hand around her wrist, the flashlight dropping to the ground beside her. The initial panic setting in. She had a feeling she was going to have to fight him, he was not going to back down. 

She gave him a chance to stop, "Graham, please stop, you're hurting my wrist."

"If you want to talk about feelings," Graham said more angrily, pushing her hands to her side against the tree, her skin scraping against the bark, "you've hurt mine."

Clarke's panic turning to anger, "I didn't realize you were so sensitive."

"You know. I could get any girl I want," he freed one of her hands to brush back a strand of her hair, "why do you have to make it so difficult."

"If you could have any girl you want, why don't you go get one now," She could feel the bile building in her throat as he ran his cold hands over her skin.

"Because I want you."

When his hand dropped to her neck. She took a deep breathe, focusing all her thoughts on getting away. Hoping it would be enough.

It had to be. 

She spit in his face, turning her wrist in his hand before snapping her hand free of him. Surprising herself when it actually worked. She wasn't sure how much more luck she would have without the element of surprise on her side. He was a lot bigger than her. But she was quick. She moved, kicking his knee cap, and shoving him backwards, making him lose his balance, starting her run back towards camp.

"You bitch!" He yelled, scrambling to get up, limping after her, "get back here!"

She regretted not picking up the flashlight in the scramble. Rightfully so as she tripped over a stray branch, scraping her elbows up as she landed. Not far enough from him to get away. 

"No!" She cried, mad at herself for falling. 

She knew she wasnt far enough way to run. He caught up to her as she scrambled to get her footing. He lunged at her, knocking her back to the ground as she was standing up. A stray fist punching her in the gut in the process.

"Stop!" She weezed, kicked her legs, hearing a thump before getting another good kick in, "Fuck. OFF!" He grabbed at her tanktop, pulling with so much force one of her straps broke. 

She elbowed him in the face, managing to roll away from him, and stand up again, only for Graham to swipe at her feet, knocking her down. His calloused hands wound in her hair, yanking her head back so he could see her face. This was it. Clarke could feel the tears dripping from her eyes.

Just then, a dark figure burst through the brush, slamming into Graham, knocking him off his feet. He released Clarke, trying to ward off whoever was beating him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bellamy roared, winding up and clocking Graham across his face.

"The bitch wanted it," Graham snarled, trying to defend himself.

"Sounds like it," Bellamy replied sarcastically, punching Graham square in the jaw again, "don't you ever fucking dare touch her ever again."

"Come on, Bellamy," Graham tried to sweet talk him, spitting out blood to the side, "don't he like this."

"If I were you, I would leave now." Bellamy growled. 

"And what if I don't?' Graham egged Bellamy on, holding onto Bellamy's wrists as they were fisted into his shirt between punches.

Bellamy just shook his head, "then I will knock you the fuck out." He paused, "you know what. Forget it. You're fired, Graham." Bellamy released Graham, taking a step back.

"You can't fire me," Graham laughed, "you need me."

"Not anymore," Bellamy's voice was low and threatening.

"Seriously man? Over her?" He pointed to Clarke.

"The fact you even have to ask is concerning. You're a shit worker, and person for that matter," Bellamy half laughed, "get the hell out of here, and you better hope you don't fucking see me again."

Graham just shook his head in disbelief, limping back to camp, "Whatever man. Fuck you."

Bellamy made sure he stayed in between Clarke and Graham as Graham limped passed her with his head down. They both stayed silent until Graham was out of view.

He turned to Clarke, almost to quickly. She was still in shock. She held her hand out to stop him, her breathe shaky.

He held his hands up, slowing down as he took a couple steps towards her, "I'm not going to hurt you, Clarke."

She closed her eyes, focusing on his steady breathing. Her heart rate slowing down with each breathe.

He stayed at arm's length, minutes passing until she finally dropped her arm, giving him permission to come closer.

He took another step towards her, his eyes dropping to her ripped tank top. He shed his shirt off, sliding it over her head to cover her up. He cupped her face as he angled it up to see the damage. 

"Thank you," Clarke rested her hands on his forearms, holding onto his warmth as she absorbed his touch.

He wiped her forehead, and she could feel the slick blood spread with the swipe. She couldn't tell if it was from her head, or his hand. She thought about Graham's blood being on her. Enough to keel her over, throwing up whatever contents were in her stomach. 

"We need to get you back to camp," his voice low and worried as he held her hair back, "I have a first aid kit in my truck."

"Not yet," she said through clenched teeth, wiping her mouth.

"Clarke," Bellamy repeated, "you're hurt."

"Bellamy, I'm not ready to go back yet!" She yelled, standing in front if Bellamy.

"Okay. I'm sorry, whatever you want to do, I'll stay with you," his voice starting to shake, "anything you want."

Her mind finally caught up with her, the shock starting to wear off, and realization setting in. She looked at Bellamy, trying to stay strong, but failing.

He scooped her up as the first tear dropped from her eye. Holding her close as she wrapped an arm around him, laying her head against his chest as she sobbed.

"It's going to be alright," he swallowed hard, "I'm here, Clarke, I won't let anything happen to you."

He started walking, but not towards camp. Clarke could hear the soft sound of flowing water get closer.

He set her down on a log, brushing back her hair to see her better.

"Clarke we need to clean these cuts," he said slowly, "is that alright?"

She nodded, as Bellamy reached for the corner of his tshirt she was wearing, ripping off a piece of fabric. He dipped it in the stream, lightly dabbing at the cuts on her face.

She winced as cold water came in contact, Bellamy stopping before she nodded for him to continue. 

She wrapped her arms around herself, looking down at her arms to see just how scratch up she was. Tears welling up again thinking about what had just happened.

Bellamy grabbed her hand as he cleaned, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand to comfort her. Clarke squeezing it everytime a cut started stinging.

"How did you even find me?" She sniffed, clearing her throat, as the crying subsided.

He hesitated, then sighed. "When I got back I noticed you left, nobody had seen you leave. I figured you went for a walk. Then I noticed Graham was gone too, and I knew something wasn't right," he paused, "I decided to walk out a bit and as I was about to turn around, I heard you yelling."

"He only got one good hit in," Clarke tried to smile, but her mouth was permananetly downturned. Her head pounding from where he yanked her hair. "I think he got the worst of it."

"You sure did put up a pretty good fight," he nodded, trying his best to smile for her, "you're strong. That's one of your best qualities."

"Thanks to you," Clarke squeezed his hand. 

*CONTINUE READING HERE* "Clarke, I wanted to tell you-" Bellamy paused closing his eyes.

"You don't have to do this," she sounded broken.

He seemed confused, "do what?"

"Gina is probably looking for you," Clarke answered, staring at the stream to avoid contact with him.

"Well she might be. That's what I was trying to talk to you about," Bellamy pursed his lips.

"Bellamy, I really don't feel like talking about your recent hookups," she sighed.

"Hook up?" Bellamy repeated, "is that what you think that is?"

"What else could it be," Clarke felt her throat hitch, "she was all over you when we went to karaoke."

"I'll admit I was mad and I probably could've if I tried," Bellamy explained, "but no. I ended up going to the bar with Miller for a couple drinks. She heard us talking about the campout and offered to sell us a couple kegs for cheap. I invited her because she did me the favor. Nothing more."

Clarke couldn't help but feel relief, "so you didn't sleep with her?"

"What?" Bellamy sounded surprised, "No, Clarke. Give me some credit here. I swore off sex for a month for yo-,"

"-for us," Clarke corrected him, starting to find her courage again.

Bellamy smiled slightly, trying to hide his grin, "right, for 'us'. I just didn't know if you were going to come tonight or not. If I knew I would've told you myself."

"Well it's not like you were talking to me anyways," Clarke reverted back, "we haven't talked all week."

"Because you hurt me, Clarke," Bellamy pushed back, "and I realize it wasn't your fault. Granted, it took me a couple days to realize that. But I do now. Which was why I'm so glad to see you tonight."

"So you're not mad anymore?" She asked through hooded lashes.

"I can't stay mad at you, Clarke," he was still kneeling in the ground in front of the log she was perched on, "I care about you, more than I've ever cared for anyone I've ever been with. And it just scared me when I realized it."

"I'm sorry, Bellamy," Clarke felt more tears, as she reached out to stroke his arm, "and I ruined it."

He moved closer, cupping her face, and staring right into her eyes, "It wasn't your fault Clarke, I over reacted." 

She breathed deeply to try and stop the tears, 

"And seeing Graham attack you like that," he closed his eyes, breathing in, "I've never in my entire life wanted to kill someone like I wanted to kill him. It put a lot of things into perspective."

He leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. Bellamy was so close to her. She yearned for his touch all week, breathing him in as she listened to each breathe. It was taking everything in her power not to kiss him right now, the only thing stopping her being that she didn't want to push him. 

"I don't want to break up, Clarke," he finally said, "so please, please just don't ever do that to me again. I can't handle it. I can't lose you."

That was the green light she needed. She leaned into him, planting her lips on his. He kissed her gently, making sure not to hurt her. 

She could feel her heart bursting, nodding into his hands cupping her face still, crying happy tears, "I promise, I promise I will never ever do that ever again." 

He breathed out a sigh of relief, "good, because this week really sucked without you."

She reached down, grabbing the "wild card" from her pocket, "I'm glad you decided that on your own though. I thought I was going to have to use this on you."

"You kept that?" He laughed low, grabbing it from her hands, "I guess you can use it for something else."

"I think I know what I want," she replied, slipping it back in her pocket before tracing her fingers down his bare chest. A sharp pain panged her side. She clutched at her tender muscles, "uhm, maybe tomorrow."

"We should get you back to camp," his brows furrowing, "I've got a first aid kit in my truck."

She nodded slowly, "it's not broken, but it's really bruised."

"Here," he knelt down so she could climb on his back. 

She obliged, getting on, placing a quick kiss at the base of his ear, "I missed you, Bell."

"I missed you too, Princess," he said as he started the hike back.

\---

When they reached camp, Raven and Octavia jumped up when they Clarke.

"Oh my God," Octavia gasped, ""what the hell happened?"

"Jesus," Raven moved Clarke's hair to the side, noticing all the cuts on her, "this doesn't look like the work of a tree."

"It wasn't," Clarke breathed in sharply as Bellamy accidently brushed against her ribs as he set her down, "let's not talk about it."

"Lincoln, grab an ice pack," Octavia panicked, 

He darted over to the cooler, grabbing an ice pack, walking over to Clarke. He passed it to her raising his eyebrows as she brought up her bruised wrists.

"Don't ask," Clarke cringed as she held the ice pack to her ribs.

"I think I can put two and two together," Lincoln nodded, glancing around camp, catching on.

"I had a few tricks up my sleeve," she smiled weakly, "Bellamy got there at a good time though."

Octavia braided Clarke's hair out if her face, cursing at the goose egg she felt under Claries hair. Raven holding onto her hand

"What happened?" Raven asked concerned.

"I tripped," Clarke lied, Octavia and Raven not buying it.

"Don't you dare lie to me Griffin," Raven crossed her arms.

Bellamy got back with the first aid kit, spreading it out beside her. Clarke clenching her teeth together as he sterilized her cuts, wrapping up the bigger cuts with bandages, "ladies back off, it was Graham."

"Fucking prick," Raven hissed, "no wonder he left in a hurry."

"Oh my God," Octavia gasped, "if I ever see him again-"

"I have a feeling he won't be showing his face around here anymore," Lincoln added.

"What can I do?" Octavia asked, "what do you need?"

"At this point a good night's sleep, and maybe some painkillers," Clarke exhaled, "go back to the fire, Il see you all in the morning."

Octavia dug through the kit, finding the IB profen, and handing a couple times Clarke.

"Are you sure that's it?" Raven replied.

"I'm in good hands," she smiled slightly, glancing at Bellamy quick as he tied off the last bandage.

Octavia smiled, happy with the turn of events. Raven and Octavia hugging Clarke before heading back to the fire with Lincoln.

"I'll help you to your tent" Bellamy picked her up cradling her as he swept her off to his tent.

"My tent, huh?" She said smugly as he stepped inside his, laying her down on the mattress pad.

"Did I say your tent?" He questioned, "I meant my tent."

She could hear everyone laughing as Miller protested drunkly in the background about sleeping alone. Raven inviting him to sleep with Roan and her in their tent.

Bellamy's mattress pad was alot comfier than hers, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stay awake long. She panicked when Bellamy left her alone momentarily. Calming down when he reappeared with her bag so she could change into fresh clothes.

She sat up, his hands gently trailing up her skin as he lifted the shirt over her head. Helping her into a clean one. He looked concerned as he saw her face.

"Are you okay?" He brushed his thumb on her cheek, "I can take you home if you want?" 

"No," Clarke shook her head, grabbing his face in her hand, "Just. Please don't leave me again."

"I won't," he said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

She could feel the pills starting to pull her into a sleep. "I-," she paused, her voice starting to drift.

He scooted into the makeshift bed, pulling her down to lay against his chest, shushing her, "You're tired Clarke. We can talk in the morning."

She nodded against him, tucking her face in his neck, wrapping her arm around him as she dozed off faster than her thoughts could keep her awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! :) GUESS WHO FELT BAD FOR PUTTING YOU ALL THROUGH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER?  
> *points thumbs at self*  
> THIS GIRL  
> *Also apologizing for this chapter*
> 
> *Caution - Rant ahead*  
> But COMPLETE side note.  
> I saw some stuff on Twitter from PolarisCon where people are asking Eliza and Tasya about ships. And let me tell you something right now. If I ever hear someone 'boo' any of my fave actors' for their real life OPINION I will straight up pick a fight with you.
> 
> It is okay to have your own opinion!  
> It is okay to not agree with someone else's opinion!  
> It is NOT okay to belittle someone because they have a different opinion than you!
> 
> Can we say that a little louder for the people in the back.
> 
> God damn.
> 
> *Rant done*
> 
>  
> 
> Also. There's possibly one chapter left after after this... so please still be friends with me. I have love love loved the conversations I've got to have with you all! 
> 
> Come find me on twitter: @kimmafrench 
> 
> I need more people to fangirl with. ❤️


	30. Chapter 30

That camping trip was definitely one for the books. A new found strength in her and Bellamy's relationship that she hoped would never leave.

Her bruises seemed to fade quickly, to her pleasing, however her nightmares of Graham seemed to linger a little longer. The only thing seeming to hold them at ease is when she slept with Bellamy, so he welcomed her without much complaint.

After just a couple nights, they quickly claimed which side of the bed they preferred. Clarke preferring the left as it was closer to the window. Clarke also was quick to find out Bellamy being a cuddler was not a one and done thing. Every morning she was graced with his body wrapped around her protectively.

This particular morning she was slightly a little more wound than usual.

She turned in his arms, placing a quick peck on the corner of his mouth. This becoming one of their wake up rituals.

He stirred, not opening his eyes.

She dipped her head under the covers. Kissing lightly down his chest. 

Still no response.

She hummed as she took him in her mouth. Bellamy's groan of pleasure giving Clarke the satification she was looking for.

He lifted the blankets so he could see her plump lips on his, grabbing her hand as she pushed him deeper into her throat 

"You alright?" He huffed out, trying his best to prolong this.

"Mhmm," she hummed, sliding her tongue along his shaft.

"Has this got anything to do with your show later tonight?" His voice staggered as he pushed her hair back.

"Mmmhm," she agreed, getting a little taste of him. Reaching her hand down to touch herself while she pleased him.

"Fuck, Clarke," he groaned, trying his best to prolong it but failing, bursting into her mouth.   
She licked him up, getting on his level again.

He leaned over her, cupping her chin as he kissed her fiercely, "Fuck. What are you doing to me?" 

She blushed, pulling him down for more. He slid his hands between her legs, feeling how slick she was. It was her turn to let loose, breathing heavily as he did what he did best. 

She held onto his hand, guiding him, sliding a finger in along with one of his as his thumb circled her sensitive spot.

She held her free hand behind his neck, moving her lips against his, unable to keep it up as she felt herself winding up. Feeling his hot breathe against hers, their lips barely touching, just breathing into each other. She just couldn't keep her lips moving with his without instantly losing it.

He wound her up until her toes curled under, her legs tingling, a soft wimper escaping her lips. She leaned up, biting softly at his lower lip as she felt her sweet release, finally feeling her body unwind.

He let his hair dangle over her face as he hovered there. His nose circling hers as he gave her another quick kiss, "better?"

She smiled, "I'm always better after that."

"Good," he smiled, "and everyone is going to love your work."

"I hope so," Clarke sighed, feeling herself winding up again, wondering if she would have to go another round to feel relaxed again.

"Are you going to tell me what you painted?" He tried to coax it out of her.

"No," she smiled, "I want it to be a surprise."

"Well I don't mind your surprises," he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Bellamy," Clarke was always so thrown by the gentleness of his intimacy, her nose grazing against his, "I-"

The doorbell rang, cutting her off. Clarke checked the clock.

She groaned, "already?" 

"I'll get the door," he kissed her on the tip of her nose, sliding off the bed, throwing on some shorts and t-shirt from his drawer, "you might want to put some clothes on."

"You mean, I shouldn't go greet my mother naked when she meets my boyfriend for the first time?" Clarke replied sarcastically.

"Up to you," he winked, stepping out of the room.

She smiled after him, pulling on her shorts and tank top she lost after their late night session the night before. Braiding her hair to the side as she walked out of the bedroom.

She could hear Bellamy from the door, "Dr. Griffin, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Please, call me Abby," she replied, "thank you for letting me stay here tonight, I really appreciate it, Bellamy."

"We wouldn't want you to stay in a flooded house," Bellamy replied, "Im sorry to hear your pipes burst. You're welcome here anytime, Abby."

Clarke waited at the top of the stairs, Bellamy leading her up.

"Clarke," her mom sighed in relief, pulling her into a hug, "oh I feel like it's been forever."

"It's been awhile," She smiled.

Abby pulled back, holding Clarke at arm's length to get a good look at her, "you look wonderful."

"Thank you, Mom. I can show you to your room," Clarke added, "if you're ready."

"Yes please, sweetie," her mom agreed, "I need to freshen up. I haven't had access to a shower."

Bellamy walked over to the fridge, grabbing a water bottle for her, "we've picked up plenty of food. You're free to whatever you can find."

"Thank you," Abby smiled as he passed her the drink, "you've got a beautiful home, Bellamy."

"Thanks to Clarke," he glanced at her smiling, Clarke blushing then smiling back, "she helped me pick a lot of it." Abby raised an eyebrow at Clarke as she caught their quick exchange. 

Clarke led her down the stairs to the spare room on the lower floor, Abby observing as they got out of hearing range, "Bellamy seems like a good guy."

"He is," Clarke could feel her heart warm as she said it, "he's uh. He's my best friend."

"You seem happier with him," Abby stated, more than questioned, setting her bag on the spare bed, "happier than I've seen you in a long time, sweetie."

She knew her mom was referring to Lexa. She thought of the short lived meeting they had. She knew Abby didn't like her because of the way she pressed her lips together everytime she heard her talk.

"We've both been through a lot," Clarke dropped her gaze, thinking of the last few weeks.

"Honey, that's alright, it makes you stronger," Abby walked up to Clarke, resting her hand on her arm, "as long as you can get through the obstacles."

"He's different than anyone I've ever dated before, mom" Clarke smiled, leaning in the doorway.

Tell me about him," Abby asked, "what is it about him?"

"He's just very supportive," Clarke smiled, drifting into her own thoughts, "I just don't know how to explain it. He makes me a better person."

Abby smiled at Clarke, tilting her head to the side, "well I'm excited to get to know him better."

"Clarke?" Bellamy asked, coming down the stairs, holding a stack of towels, "I couldn't remember if we had the spare stocked."

"Wonderful, thank you," Abby nodded, taking the towels from him, "I need a second to freshen up, I'll come upstairs when I'm done."

Clarked nodded, grabbing onto Bellamy's hand as they walked upstairs.

"That didn't take long," Clarke smiled as they got to the top step.

"What didn't?" He seemed confused, opening the pantry to grab some things to make lunch with.

"She loves you just as much as I do," Clarke replied. She froze, letting out a low cough, realizing what she just let slip.

"What was that?" Bellamy emerged from the pantry, heading to the fridge.

"She likes you," Clarke's face was beet red.

"You okay?" He questioned, "you're face is pretty red."

"I just have to sneeze," she lied, fanning her face. 

\---

He made lunch for Abby and her, Clarke setting the table when Abby emerged. They sat at the table and ate together, Abby soaking in every word Bellamy said about his work. Clarke feeling more confident in their relationship by the minute.

After dinner they moved to his deck, stretching out on the patio chairs, soaking in the sun and getting to know each other better. Clarke always loved to hear her mom talk about work, although she didn't pick the same path as her mom, it was nice to hear she was as passionate about art as her mom was at being a doctor. She hoped she would he as successful at art as her mom was in the medical field.

"I need to take care of some things," Abby checked her phone, "apparently the plumber was having some trouble. I just need to run back home quick and make sure everything's okay."

"Do you need someone to come with you?" Clarke responded.

"I'll be find sweetie, thank you," Abby smiled.

"My art show starts at 7," Clarke reminded her, "we can carpool over if you want."

"I'll be back before then to get ready," Abby agreed, "I'm excited to see your project, honey."

"I can't wait to show you," Clarke smiled, "Bellamy helped me find inspiration for it, I was at a bit of a roadblock when he stepped in."

"She's lucky to have you," Abby smiled at Bellamy.

"You've got it backwards," Bellamy smiled at Clarke.

After her mom left, Clarke walked over to Bellamy wrapping her arms around him. Thinking of what she had said when he was in the pantry. Realizing she meant every word of it.

\---

"You okay?" Bellamy asked as Clarke finished doing her hair in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" She replied, "why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been oddly quiet since your mom left," he came up behind her, massaging her shoulders.

She rolled her neck, as he massaged out the knots, "just ready to be done with this school year."

"Only a couple more hours," he bent down, kissing her neck where she was stretching it out.

A couple knocks on the door interrupted them, "can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's safe," Clarke replied.

"Turns out I don't have to stay the night," Abby answered, "the plumber worked on the pipes all day, and gave me the okay to stay at home."

"You're still welcome to stay if you want," Bellamy added, sitting in the bed.

"You are far to kind," Abby smiled, "I love my bed a little to much though. We will have to meet up for dinner sometime. I've enjoyed finally getting to spend some time with you both."

"We will come camp in backyard sometime," Clarke smiled, "my old tree house hasn't gotten the attention it needs."

"You never told me you had a tree house," Bellamy added, "why haven't we done that already?"

Abby laughed, "you both are welcome anytime."

"Why do we need a house?" Bellamy teased, Clarke surprised at his use of 'we', "let's just move into your treehouse."

Abby's mouth turned up, basking in the interaction, "the more the merrier, I hear the rent is cheap."

"As long as you send up snacks like you used to," Clarke laughed, "we might just do it."

"Treehouse, and snacks?" Bellamy joked, "this is just to much to handle."

"I'll even cut the crusts off your sandwiches," Abby added, "I forget what it's like to have kids sometimes. I can't believe you've only got a year left after tonight."

"Finally," Clarke smiled, "I'm ready to get into the real world."

"Enjoy this while you can, sweetie," Abby smiled, "you won't get these moments again."

Clarke nodded, "I know. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," Abby agreed, "I'll wait for you both on the patio."

Bellamy walked into the closet to grab his dress pants and shirt. Clarke followed him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. Grasping her hands tightly around him, and resting her face on his back "Bellamy?"

He turned so he could hug her back, "Clarke?"

She thought of all the things she wanted to say and chickened out, "what should I wear?"

"Clothes preferably," he joked, "or nothing. I think I'd prefer nothing actually."

\---

As they got up to the front doors of the exhibit, Abby's phone went off.

She sighed, checking the number, "I'm sorry honey. I've got to take this. I'll meet you both inside."

"That's okay, we'll find you," Clarke agreed.

Abby snuck off to the side to a quiet area, as Bellamy and Clarke continued inside.

The atmosphere was light. Music comfortably in the background. Some people Clarke recognized from class. Most people she didn't.

"Which one is yours?" Bellamy asked as they rounded the first row of paintings.

"You'll know," Clarke smiled, squeezing his hand as she watched him gaze around, "no pressure."

"No pressure..hm I know we haven't passed it yet," he continued searching.

As they neared the last row, he seemed to be getting nervous, "you would've told me if we passed it right?"

Clarke pretended to zip her lips, throwing away the key. She almost enjoyed seeing him get this nervous, when he finally saw it. Hanging on the far wall, a replica of the flower meadow, the lake and the sunrise. Three horizontal canvases blended into one painting. The sunrise; the top painting, exploding with orange and purples, streaking across the sky. Fading into the flower meadow, then the lake at the bottom. The water softly rippling on the canvas. 

"You painted this?" he said quietly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple, whispering in her ear, "it's amazing, Clarke, you're amazing."

She turned her head, leaning into him, "I painted it for you." She smiled, holding onto his hand, "I want you to have it."

"Clarke," he started to protest then decided against it, turning to face her and dropping his forehead against hers, "What did I do to deserve you?" 

"I couldn't have done it without you," she pressed her forehead to his, her voice shaking, "Bellamy, I-"

"Finally," Octavia called from behind them, "we've all been waiting for you to get here!"

Clarke blushed, Bellamy staring into her eyes. She broke eye contact, turning to find, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Harper, Murphy, and Emori standing there, holding up #1 artist posters with Clarke's name on them.

"Congrats, Picasso!" Raven added, smacking Clarke's butt, "not everyone's best friend wins Arkadia's Artist of the Year!"

"What?" Clarke asked confused. Raven leading her closer to the painting, sure enough, on a stand next to her painting was a distinction plaque, "Arkadia's Artist of the Year" plastered across it.

"Is this real?" Clarke gasped, her hand shooting to her chest, trying her best to contain her excitement.

"It's very real," Professor Wallace walked up behind her, "you really picked it up these last few weeks, and it paid off with this beautiful artwork."

Clarke turned around to face him, shaking his hand as he held it out, "thank you, I'm so, so honored."

He nodded, "you've earned it, Clarke. Enjoy your night. I'm looking forward to another year of teaching you."

"Thank you Professor Wallace," she nodded, as he moved on to the next group of students.

This night was easily becoming one of her favorite nights. 

"When you're a world renowned artist, please dont forget me," Bellamy wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

"Never," she smiled, "I'm going to need your inspiration if I'm going to make it big."

"Well I'll see what I can do," he laughed, pausing, "where you gonna say something earlier? It sounded like O cut you off."

"Oh, uh," she blushed, "no, it was nothing."

"Clarke," Bellamy turned to face her.

"Is this yours, darling?" Abby walked up to the painting beside them, holding her hand up without touching it. Tears welling up in her eyes, "it's beautiful."

"I tried to do it justice," Clarke smiled, grabbing her mom's hand as it was held out to her.

"We could show you the real thing sometime," Bellamy suggested, Clarke smiling at him.

"That would be lovely," Abby wiped a tear, "oh honey, you are so talented."

"Ms. G!" Raven called from the group behind them.

"Raven," Abby smiled, "staying out a trouble?"

"You know me," Raven smiled sarcastically.

"So some of the time," Abby reached out to hug her. Going through and hugging each of the friends. Even Lincoln who she didn't know.

Clarke saw Niylah out of the corner of her eye. She shifted uncomfortably, wrapping an arm around Bellamy. He must have sensed the shift, as he looked around, spotting her staring.

He nodded at her, and she dropped her gaze, nodding shyly before walking off.

Clarke breathed in deeply, leaning into Bellamy, "I'm sorry, Bell."

"I forgave you already," Bellamy stepped back, putting his hands on your shoulders, "you don't have to feel bad anymore."

She nodded, reaching out and throwing her arms around his neck. A moment where they just looked at each other. Fire burning in them both. He grabbed her face kissing her as passionately as she kissed him. The world spinning as they got lost in their moment. 

They were pulled back to reality by the cheering of their friends. Jasper barking above everybody else.

They broke the kiss as they both couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous everyone was.

"Yeah yeah," Bellamy wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her towards the group, "it's like you guys haven't seen people kiss before."

"Not like that," Jasper teased.

Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to find Maya there, "Congrats Clarke! Everyone knew you were going to win." Jasper vibrating behind Maya as he heard her voice.

"Thanks Maya," Clarke hugged her, "oh, uh can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Maya sounded concerned.

"Nothing bad, kind of," Clarke trying to calm down Jasper behind her, "Do you know my friend Jasper? He needs someone to show him around the paintings, we've been through already."

"Of course," she blushed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Jasper walked up, "I've seen him around."

Clarke motioned for Jasper as if he wasn't listening, sending them on their merry way.

"Clarke," Abby walked up to her, "I'm sorry I can't stay long. I just got a work call. How about you and Bellamy come for dinner next week?"

"That sounds great mom," Clarke hugged her, "thanks for coming.

\---

Bellamy waited patiently for Clarke as other teachers and alumni walked up to her to congratulate her. Their friend dispursed in pairs, hugging Clarke and Bellamy as they did between people striking conversations with her.

By the end of the night, the other students started taking down their canvases and wrapping them up. Bellamy helped her wrap her canvases, running them out to the truck as she finished her conversation with the dean of the university as he congratulated her on her achievement. 

She couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness over the ending of another school year. 

"You alright?" Bellamy brushed a strand of hair behind her ear when he returned from his truck. 

"Yeah I am," she shrugged, "my feet are killing me though."

"I can help with that," he swooped her up, carrying her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, covering her face as people stared at them.

"My woman's feet hurt," he smirked, "I can't have that now, can I?"

"You're ridiculous," she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

When they got outside, the sun had set, the air cool on Clarke's face. The stars dotted the sky in a bright array. She breathed in Bellamy's scent. Lightly scratching at the hem of his shirt. They had only planned on a couple hours, yet it was almost midnight.

\---

When they got back home, Clarke looked stared at the bare wall, then down at her wrapped canvases. 

"We should hang them up," she tilted her head towards the wall.

"Right now?" Bellamy laughed.

"Why not?" Clarke smiled, "why keep them wrapped up?"

"Agreed," he smiled, opening a hallway closet, pulling a toolbox down.

He unwrapped the canvas as Clarke bent down to the toolbox.

"Hammer," Bellamy held his hand out.

"Hammer," Clarke repeated him, passing him his hammer from the box.

"Nail," he held out his other hand.

"Nail," Clarke placing a nail in his hand.

He hammered it into the wall, then he held out his hand again, Clarke pressing another nail into it. He quickly hammered in a few.

"Canvas," he said as Clarke passed him the first painting. Passing him the next two as he hung the previous.

"Hand," he held his hand out for her. 

"Hand," She smiled at him as she placed it in his.

He pulled her to him. Snaking an arm behind her back, holding her tight against him.

They stayed silent, embracing as they stared at her heart.

She imagined they were there right now. The flower meadow where she first realized something between them was changing. Then now, when she realized everything was changing.

"Bellamy?" Clarke could feel her heart racing.

"Yeah?" He brought his hand to her cheek, stroking it, his eyes not breaking contact with hers.

She could feel her breathe quickening, bringing her hands to his face. There would be no distractions this time, and she wanted to make sure he heard her.

She could feel her heart beating out of her chest at this point, "Something's changed with us."

She could feel Bellamy tense slightly as she said it. She blushed, wondering if that meant he knew where this was going.

"Bellamy, I-"

"Clarke, I love you."

"-Love you.'

They stared at each other confused, then relief.

Bellamy wrapped an arm behind her back, kissing her unlike he had ever before. She kept a hand on his chest, wrapping another behind his neck pulling closer.

"I thought-" he said kissing down her neck, "you were going to break up with me."

"No-" she tangled her hands in his hair, "I love you, Bellamy."

He sighed, holding her close, "can you say it again?"

She smiled, tilting her head against his as she grazed his lips, "I love you, Bellamy Blake."

She could feel his smile against her lips, "I love you too, Clarke Griffin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it everyone, the last chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but I'm going to be straight up, I was not ready for this to end! Believe it or not but this is my first fic, and it has been my baby for months! Writing in whatever spare time I could find.
> 
> As my first fic I was so scared to post, thinking no one would like it! But the Bellarke community is wonderful and it's something I am so proud to be apart of. You are all beautiful and amazing souls, and you really know how to make a girl feel good ❤️ so thank you for being so good to me.


End file.
